The Invader Zim Questionnaire of Doom!
by Blonde Writing
Summary: Ask any of your characters questions you've been dying to know the answer of! We're talking about from the famous Zim himself to the minor characters like Skoodge! This fanfic is non-bias and made just for a laugh, so come on and drop a question here!
1. Episode 1: Example

(Everything is dark. There is no sound at all. Then, the Invader Zim theme tune plays and lights turn on. There's a huge round stage. It's dark blue because I feel like making it dark blue. There's a random blonde girl sitting on a chair in the middle of the stage, looking ecstatic. There's an empty chair opposite her. The audience sitting around the stage are clapping and cheering)

Ellie (the blonde girl): Welcome, humans, to the Invader Zim Questionnaire of Doom! In this show, you, yes you, can send in some questions by posting a simple review! Each chapter will be like another episode, starring one of the Invader Zim characters!

Audience: Yippee!

Ellie: I'm your host, Ellie, otherwise known as Blonde Writing. You can call me either Elle, Izzy, Blonde Writing or Ellie. Oh yeah, and, yes... I'm a fangirl... (gives of big grin)

Red (who's in the audience): Oh no...

Ellie: Shut up! It's not your turn yet!

Dib: What are you actually going to do in this chapter?

Ellie: ... I don't know... I can maybe give an example...

Dib: With who?

Ellie: um... (sees Table-headed Service Drone) YOU! (points at him) SIT IN THE CHAIR! (points at empty chair)

Table-headed Service Drone: Huh?

Ellie: SIT! I COMMAND YOU!

Table-headed Service Drone: Why should I listen to you? You're not the Tallest. You're not even an Irken!

Ellie: Yes, but I am a fangirl, and you don't want to get a fangirl mad...

Table-headed Service Drone: um... (throws table off his head and sits on the chair) you were saying?

Ellie: You're not Table-headed anymore... you shall be called Service Drone till further notice!

Service Drone: Uh... ok...

Ellie: Now, let's ask some questions (snaps figures and floating screen levitates from off the stage to next to her)

Service Drone: Where are you gunna get questions?

Ellie: Oh, we'll just get the screen to come up with random questions... ready Screen?

Screen: Of course I'm ready you idiot... (question comes up)

_Question one: What the heck is your name?_

Service Drone: What kind of a question is that?

Ellie: A good one. Now answer it!

Service Drone: Oh, ok. My name's Freddy

Ellie: Oh _really_? Then you shall be named Freddy till further notice! And somebody needs to tell the Control Brain's to come up with more creative names. Next question!

Screen:

_Question two: Why are you so ugly?_

Ellie: Harsh...

Freddy: I'm not ugly!

Red: Yes you are...

Ellie: Red, I may be one of your fangirls, but Freddy's not ugly! He's cute! Screw you Screen (slaps screen)

Screen: I hate you...

_Question three: What were you doing last night?_

Freddy: Serving drinks

Screen: That's what they _all_ say...

Ellie: Screen! I'm trying to keep this K+!

Screen: Whatever...

_Question four: Have you ever used make up?_

Freddy: No

Ellie: Come on, Screen, come up with something a fan would think of!

Screen: Ok... you're so picky...

_Question five: Who's your favourite IZ couple?_

Freddy: Zim and Tak

Tak: WHAT?

Zim: YOU THINK I WOULD GO OUT WITH _TAK_?

Ellie: I support that couple too ya know. But they're not my fav. Tak and Lard Nar are

Lard Nar: (drinking soda) What? (chokes and falls on ground)

Ellie: ^^" Sorry Lard Nar...

Tak: You're mad

Ellie: Shut up, or I'll make a piano fall on your head!

Tak: You can't do that!

Ellie: I'm the author of this thing, I can if I want to (evil smile)

Tak: Oh screw it... (walks out of audience and leaves room)

Ellie: We'll get her back when it's her chapter...

Zim: I hope we do... I miss her already...

Ellie: SO YOU DO LIKE HER! (points at Zim)

Zim: You're just a filthy human, you don't know a thing about Irkens! And, plus, I was being sarcastic...

Freddy: Um, HELLO, it's _my_ turn in the seat, not yours! Can we get back to the questions, now?

Ellie: Of course we can, Freddy. Screen!

Screen: I want a new name...

Ellie: Fine! What do you want to be called?

Screen: (excited) How about Captain Jack Sparrow?

Ellie: No... just... no...

Screen: I REALLY hate you...

Ellie: I sort of guessed that...

Screen:

_Question six: Out of everyone in this room, who do you hate the most?_

Freddy: Ellie, for making me do this

Ellie: Screw you!

Freddy: I'm joking! I kinda like being asked questions...

Ellie: Oh, ok :)

Freddy: I think I hate Purple the most

Purple: Huh?

Ellie: O.O

Screen:

_Oh no..._

Purple: Guards! Take him to the dungeons!

(Random Irken guards run onto the stage and take away Freddy, who is kicking and screaming like crazy)

Ellie: I blame you Screen...

Screen: That's it! You're such a bloody pain! I'm quitting!

Ellie: What? But who's gunna be the person to present all the questions?

Screen: Not me! (floats away)

Ellie: Guess I'll need a new assistant...

Dib: He didn't even last 813 words...

Ellie: I'll think of a new assistant. Till then, you, yes you, can post a review asking questions for our first proper guest GIR! The first character to be asked questions from you fans. You have TWO WEEKS till the next chapter. And please, reviewers, nothing inappropriate. Remember, I want to stick with K+, but I have a feeling you sick fans will come up with some way to turn it into T... maybe even M...

GIR: ASK MEEEEEEEEEE!

Ellie: Yes... ask GIR... I know you want to...

GIR: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ellie: I bet he'll make up a 'me' song now... better not last six months, I'm really not in the mood -_-"

GIR: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!

Ellie: I'll try not to be bias on any of the answers, I'm keeping my opinions locked away for this fic. So, go on, ask! I won't take sides!

GIR: ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!

Red: MAKE HIM SHUT UP!

Ellie: I really don't think that's possible, Red...

(Invader Zim end theme song comes up and everything goes black)

Credits:

Author – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Host – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
(Ex) Assistant – Screen  
First Guest – Freddy  
Music - Invader Zim

* * *

GIR, Red, Purple, Dib, Zim, Tak, Lard Nar and everyone from IZ belong to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez

Inspired by Haeztiger's hilarious Madagascar Questionnaire, if you're a fan of Madagascar, GO READ IT NOW! SERIOUSLY! IT'S AWESOME!

Anyways, please ask GIR a question, he really wants one xD


	2. Episode 2: GIR

A/N: Yes, I decided to cut down 2 weeks to one week because I sort of guessed there wouldn't be any more questions and I've already reached and passed 2,500 words, so yeah...

* * *

(Again, complete darkness. The Doom Song plays and the lights come on. Pretty much the same setting, with that weird blonde girl sitting on the chair, but this time GIR is sitting on the chair opposite)

Ellie: Hey guys! It's the Invader Zim Questionnaire of Doom! As you know, this is GIR's episode-

GIR: WIPPEEEEE!

Ellie: And I've got good news! I found a new assistant! He's also an _alien_ assistant! Please welcome Agent Wendy Pleakley!

Pleakley: (Walks onto stage) Hey, everyone!

Audience: ...

Pleakley: What?

Ellie: I guess the fact that he's from Lilo and Stitch didn't go down so well...

Pleakley: What's wrong with Lilo and Stitch?

Ellie: (shrugs) Dunno. I like Lilo and Stitch

Purple: (at Pleakley) You sound familiar...

Pleakley: You too...

Ellie: (slaps head) They're both voiced by Kevin McDonald! I should have known that! Now we got two guys with the same voice in the show! I'm such a retard!

Pleakley: Well, what's my job, exactly?

Ellie: You're gunna read out the questions

Pleakley: I see...

Ellie: So, read them out. I brought my laptop with. It's on my Gmail account (hands over laptop)

Pleakley: Alright. (takes laptop and clears throat) The first question is from girlovesmoosey.

_awesomeness! i gotta question for gir!_

_I have your piggy hostage along with some tacos. whadd're you gonna do about_

_it? P.S. GIR IS TEH BEST!_

GIR: Piggy? My Piggy! No! I love you Piggy! I LOVE YOUUUUU!

Ellie: That's not _really_ an answer, GIR...

GIR: Oh, I understand...

Ellie: Now answer the question. How are you gunna save Piggy?

GIR: I get Mr. Moose to come help me and we fly away on a magic rug and come to Piggy and save Piggy. We'll also take the tacos – I like tacos. Then we dance, have a tea party and a slumber party at my house

Ellie: Can I come?

GIR: Yes ^_^

Ellie: Thank you! (hugs GIR)

Pleakley: Awww, he's cute isn't he?

Ellie: Yeah, he is

Pleakley: Anyway, the next question is from invadercat

_gir,i do love iz parings(but not zadr) i want to know, whats your favorite_

_paring and the paring that makes you what to hurl?_

GIR: I luv everything!

Ellie: GIR, you're not doing a good job of answering ya know...

Pleakley: I have a plan! (pulls out sheet of paper) Here is a list of six popular Invader Zim parings that I think differ enough from each other to make this interesting!

Ellie: How do you know what is and isn't popular from the IZ world?

Pleakley: I did some research before coming here

Ellie: All right, read 'em out...

(random music plays and we see Pleakley dressed as a Hawaiian girl standing in front of two big, pink hearts. Oh yeah, and the stage is pink now)

Pleakley: Hello and welcome everybody to the Who is your favourite pairing TV-show!

Ellie: (is dressed is a pink dress and has two pony tails) All this for one question? And why do I need to wear this dress? It's itchy. And I hate it when my hair's tied up

Pleakley: Stop whining! (looks at GIR who is still sitting on his chair) Now, shall we begin?

(A big TV screen comes from the ceiling)

Pleakley: The first pairing is: Zim and Gaz!

(TV shows a picture of Gaz beating up Zim)

Pleakley: That doesn't look very romantic...

Ellie: Truth is, no Invader Zim pairing is very romantic canon-wise

Pleakley: Well that sucks!

GIR: Aw, they're playing a game...

Pleakley: Carrying on, the next pairing is: Zim and Tak! Wow, Zim's popular

Zim: Thank you

(TV shows picture of Zim and Tak with Zim burning from meat that Tak threw at him. Tak's standing on his head)

Pleakley: I don't really see how this picture as cute...

GIR: Zim's on fire!

Ellie: Yes, yes he is

Pleakley: Anywho... next we have, Red and Purple?

Ellie: I despise that couple to an EXTREME...

(picture of Purple being shot in the eye by a laser and Red laughing at him comes up)

Ellie: Must. Prevent. Self. From. Destroying. Television. Hate. Couple.

Pleakley: You take this way too seriously, Ellie. Moving on, we have... Zim and Dib?

(TV shows picture of Zim and Dib pointing guns at each other with angry face expressions)

Pleakley: Is there any couple that actually is at _least_ hinted on the TV show?

Ellie: I really don't like that couple... them and the last one are the two I really, _really_ don't support

Pleakley: Shut up! Remember, lock your opinions away!

Ellie: You're right, you're right. I'm gunna shut up till this is over

Pleakley: Good. Next: Dib and Tak

(picture of Tak pointing a gun at Dib comes up. Dib looks like he's going to faint out of fright)

GIR: Why's his head sooo big?

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Pleakley: Well, seeing as no one wants to talk about the couple, last is GIR and MiMi. MiMi's a girl?

Ellie: If robots have genders, I'd say yes. Her name is a girl's name

(picture of GIR in his dog costume and MiMi as a cat come up. MiMi's looking daggers at GIR)

Ellie: I don't think MiMi likes the couple judging on the face expression

GIR: Aw, they're so cute together! I like that one!

Ellie: We're getting somewhere!

Pleakley: And which don't you like, GIR?

GIR: I don't like Red and Purple because red and purple don't go well together

Red and Purple: Phew...

Ellie: You mean the colours red and purple?

GIR: Yes

Ellie: Seems fair enough, I guess red and purple aren't the best colours together...

Pleakley: GIR seems to be a fashion diva

GIR: ^_^

(we come back to the normal blue stage)

Ellie: No more itchy dress! Yes! Just ma good old jeans!

Pleakley: (taking wig off) That was fun. Now, the next question. This one's from GazmRules:

_Gir, do you enjoy pancakes, AND waffles?_

GIR: Yes! And cupcakes, and tuna-

Ellie: We get the point, GIR

Pleakley: But which do you like more. Pancakes or waffles?

GIR: Hm... I never thought of thaaat... WAFFLES! Me likes waffles!

Ellie: That was easy enough...

GIR: Then again...

Ellie: I said: THAT WAS EASY ENOUGH

GIR: X)

Ellie: Where gunna take a little break

Pleakley: We are?

Ellie: Yes... we are... now go, humans, and watch - well, read - whatever will fill up the time between now and when we come back. I need a brain break (brain sizzles)

* * *

Random voice: Welcome to '**BE THE TALLEST FOR THE DAY!**', the show that takes a lucky Invader Zim character and makes him or her TALLEST FOR THE DAY! Now watch as Zim's Robo-mum spins the arrow around the big wheel thingy with IZ characters' name on it! Whichever name it points to shall be TALLEST FOR THE DAY and we'll see how they change this pitiful universe in their short reign. The Tallest's names aren't up there, by the way. They're already the Tallest

Red: This is stupid

Random voice: Oh REALLY? (a cello falls on top of Red and squashes him) ... Big instruments are fun to drop on people...

Robo-mum: Now listen everyoneeeeee I'm gunna spin this here arrow-spinny-wheel thing around! (spins arrow) Now letsssssss see who's gunna be the Tallest!

(Arrow spins and spins and spins and spins till it slows down... heading for the name 'Dib')

Dib: YES! If I can become the ruler of the Irken Empire for a day, I could save Earth!

(Arrow slows down... slower... slower... it's on top of Dib! Oh, wait, it hasn't stopped moving... it's going to the name next to Dib's... it's... it's... Gaz!)

Gaz: Oh, would you look at that...

Dib: Gaz! There's no time! Quickly, get Zim sent to jail and-

Gaz: Hold up. This is _my_ day as the Tallest, not yours. I'm going to do what _I _want to do. You wait your turn

Dib: But, Gaz, Earth is in trouble!

Gaz: (ignoring Dib) Ok, let's see... here's my first act as new Tallest: all Irken scientists are to make a new Game Slave 3 just for me and it has to have amazing graphics, controls that actually work and it needs to be the best game ever created in this, or any universe!

Irken scientists: Right away, Tallest Gaz!

Gaz: Now, we need some re-decorating in the _Massive_. That pinkish colour is making me sick. Who designed that ship, anyway?

Random Irken: Well, I think prisoner 777 and Lard Nar had something to do with it

Gaz: Lard Nar!

Lard Nar: Oh no...

Gaz: Seeing as prisoner 777 is already in prison, you are to be sent to the prisons on Vort

Lard Nar: NOOOO!

Gaz: Actually, you can stay here

Lard Nar: Phew...

Gaz: And be my slave for the rest of this day

Lard Nar: NOOOO!

Dib: Gaz, you're wasting time-

Gaz: I want Dib to be sent to the prisons on Vort. He's voice is making me nauseous

Dib: Gaz! I'm your brother! (gets dragged away by Irkens)

Gaz: The Irken logo is annoying me too

Purple: You can't change the Irken logo!

Gaz: He's going to Vort too

Purple: WHAT? You can't send me to Vort! I'm the Tallest!

Gaz: Not anymore... (evil smile)

Purple: NOOOOOOO! (is being dragged off by Irkens)

Gaz: I'm going to like this...

*Three hours latter*

(Gaz is in the now dark purple _Massive_ surrounded by Zim, Lard Nar, Tak, Red and other random Irkens, everyone dressed up in piggy costumes with Gaz sitting on a custom-made purple chair with two spikes on top of it)

Gaz: Where is my Game Slave 3?

Lard Nar: It's still being made. And why do we have to wear pig costumes?

Gaz: You dare question your ruler?

Lard Nar: I'm not even an Irken!

Gaz: Do you want to be shot into space?

Lard Nar: No...

Gaz: Then stop complaining!

Red: Who came up with this 'Tallest for a day' thing? It's so stupid

Zim: Tell me about it. They really should just made me the Tallest and get it over and done with!

Red: -_-"

Tak: We must start a riot!

Gaz: I can hear you

Tak: Oh, screw it!

Zim: Well, at least the Dib is in jail

Tak: But so is MiMi!

Zim: My robot's in jail and you don't hear me complaining!

Gaz: Now, as my one-hundred-and-fifty-sixth act as Tallest, Irk shall now be named: Gaz!

Red: NOOOOOOOO!

Gaz: Send him to jail

Red: What? You bit- (gets teleported to Vort)

Lard Nar: Tallest Gaz, your Game Slave 3 has been made (gives Gaz GS3)

Gaz: Finally! You know, Lard Nar, I can really get used to this...

Lard Nar: Glad that you can...

Gaz: Excuse me?

Lard Nar: I said... I'm your biggest fan!

Gaz: That's what I thought...

* * *

Ellie: And welcome back!

Pleakley: Where's GIR?

Ellie: In prison for being too happy and annoying

Pleakley: Then how are we going to interview him?

Ellie: We'll get him teleported here

Pleakley: How?

Ellie: I'm the author, remember?

(GIR appears on the seat)

GIR: Hi!

Ellie: Hey, GIR! How's it been being ruled by Gaz?

GIR: It's been so much fun! Everyone's gotta dress up like piggies! I love piggies...

Pleakley: Does that mean we have to dress up like pigs?

Ellie: Nope. We're not from their universe

Pleakley: Ok, just wondering

Ellie: So, what's the next question?

Pleakley: Let's see... we've got one from ZimIsAnAlienICanProveIt

_Hey GIR, what's Zim's new plan to destroy Earth?_

GIR: Oh, he wants to heat up the Earth's core till Earth explodes

Pleakley: Well, that's perfectly normal... hey, we just got another question! It's from .Zim shall rule over all you stupid human monkies.

_WHY DID YOU TELL HIM OUR PLAN, GIR? HOW ARE WE MEANT TO MAKE THE EARTH EXPLODE NOW?_

Ellie: I'm guessing there's internet and TV on the _Massive_

Pleakley: Are the other characters allowed to ask questions?

Ellie: I guess so...

Pleakley: Here's another one! From Gaz_sucks_at_being_the_Tallest_Red_is_way_better

_Ellie, get me off of Vort!_

Ellie: Hm... nah...

Pleakley: He just sent another one!

_You can have an autograph..._

Ellie: ALRIGHT!

(Red appears)

Red: YES! WOHOO! I DID IT! Ha ha!

GIR: Hi!

Ellie: (pulls out picture of Red) Sign right here!

Red: Ok (signs)

Pleakley: Ok, now can we get some real questions in?

Ellie: (having fangirl spazz) yeah, I guess so... (singing) I got an autograph from Red, I got an autograph from Red!

Pleakley: Here's _two_ from nv8tertak

Ellie: The more the merrier!

Pleakley:

_gir: would you say zim is your best friend?_

GIR: Uh huh, Zim's my best friend. I love him!

Ellie: GIR, you even said it yourself, you love everything

GIR: I do

Pleakley: So is Zim your best friend?

GIR: Yes

Keef: NOOOOO! He's mine!

Ellie: Keef... where did YOU come from?

Keef: Zim is my best friend!

GIR: We can all three be best friends! With Piggy and Mr. Moose!

Keef: Oh, that's a good idea, GIR! We'll be the bestest of friends!

Ellie: Hey, Keef

Keef: Oh, hi, who are you?

Ellie: Please leave

Keef: Why?

Ellie: You're annoying. You're the _only_ IZ character who can get on my nerves

Keef: Well, uh, ok... (leaves)

Ellie: I don't think I can't stand a day with Keef. He's so happy in a creepy way. It's weird...

Pleakley: You're still going to interview him, right?

Ellie: Yeah, guess I'll have to, but let's get back to GIR

GIR: Hi!

Pleakley: Ok, this is also from nv8tertak

_what would you do if a giant cupcake exploded?_

GIR: Cupcake? I miss you cupcake...

Pleakley: I thought you'd say you'd eat all the pieces of the cupcake that have been scattered everywhere

GIR: Hm... I guess I would. But then I'll miss the cupcake... I'll miss him so much... (starts to cry)

Ellie: Oh my gosh, GIR looks so _cute_ when he's sad! (hugs GIR) Don't worry, the cupcake didn't really explode

GIR: Really? (is happy) YAY! Cupcake is still alive! Now I'm gunna eat 'em! (runs off)

Pleakley: Oh no, somebody get him!

Ellie: Red, make yourself useful and run after him!

Red: What? A Tallest doesn't run after anyone!

Ellie: You're not the Tallest today, so get hovering!

Red: Argh, ok (hovers/runs after GIR)

Ellie: My word this Questionnaire thing is harder than you'd think

Pleakley: When GIR's involved, yes, it is

Red: I got him! (holding GIR up)

Ellie and Pleakley: Yay!

Red: That wasn't too hard (puts GIR in seat)

GIR: Where's my cupcake?

Ellie: Quick, someone get him a cupcake before he runs away again!

Red: I got one (takes cupcake from pocket)

Pleakley: What was a cupcake doing in your pocket?

Red: ...don't ask... (gives GIR cupcake)

GIR: CUPCAKE! (eats cupcake)

Ellie: Well, at least we solved that problem. What's next?

Pleakley: Here's one from Molly1002

_Gir, is it true that if you don't get taco's you'll explode?_

GIR: Uh huh. It happens to me sometimes...

Ellie: I personally think it's just deprival. When he doesn't get his tacos he feels depressed and explodes. It's all in his head

Pleakley: Does he _really_ explode?

Ellie: He's done it in the show at least twice. Once in Bad, bad rubber Piggy and another time in Dib's wonderful life of Doom. I can't remember any other times at this moment, but he's definitely capable of it

Pleakley: (takes three steps away from GIR)

GIR: ^_^

Ellie: Anyway, my friend asked me to ask you a question for her, GIR. What's favourite movie genre?

GIR: MONKEY!

Ellie: I see...

Pleakley: Monkey?

GIR: MONKEH!

Pleakley: I guess I shouldn't really be surprised...

Ellie: Are there any other questions, Pleakley?

Pleakley: Well, there's a few from Invader Gilly, but they're for other characters. We'll answer them when it's the characters' turns

Ellie: Well, I guess we should wrap this up, then. The next character to be asked questions will be Tak, so get asking people!

Red: When am I going to be asked questions?

Ellie: At some point... BYE GUYS!

Pleakley: Goodbye, everyone!

GIR: BYEEEEEEEEE! I love you

Red: 'At some point'? When?

Ellie: Shut up (throws muffin at Red's head)

Red: (gets hit with muffin) Ouch... what was that for? (cello falls on top of him... again)

GIR: He just got eaten by a cello!

Credits:  
Author – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Host – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Assistant – Pleakley  
Guest – GIR

* * *

Everyone from IZ belong to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez

Music is from Invader Zim (the doom song wasn't very creative, but oh well)

Yeah, Tak's next. I have a feeling they'll be more questions about her. And what do you think about Pleakley? There was no way I was putting an OC in here and I thought it was creative to use him instead, ya know with the whole 'alien' theme floating around.

And, yes, Gaz_sucks_at_being_the_Tallest_Red_is_way_better, .Zim shall rule over all you stupid human monkies. and ZimIsAnAlienICanProveIt aren't real accounts and their reviews aren't real reviews, but I wanted the characters to interact more with each other.

SO ASK TAK A QUESTION! Quickly, before next week! ...which is the deadline...

See you guys next week!


	3. Episode 3: Tak

(Do I even have to describe the opening? Well, I'll just say that the Invader Zim theme song plays this time, not the Doom Song. The rest you can figure out...)

Ellie: Hey guys! Welcome to the Invader Zim Questionnaire of Doom!

Pleakley: And it's Tak's time in the spotlight this episode!

Ellie: Where is Tak?

Pleakley: Gaz is still the Tallest so Tak's in the _Massive_ serving drinks

Ellie: But it's been more than one day! Gaz's reign was meant to have , ya know, ended by now

Pleakley: Yeah, but it seems that the producers of the Be the Tallest for a day show forgot about how long the characters get to be the Tallest

Ellie: -_-" Well, I guess I'll have to do the whole, 'I'm the author so I can do anything' thing again...

(Tak appears in guest seat wearing Piggy costume)

Tak: What the - hey! I'm off of that ship! Finally!

Pleakley: That pig suit's kinda weird...

Ellie: Welcome to the Invader Zim world...

Tak: Why am I here, anyway?

Ellie: It's your episode

Tak: Well, can I change before we start?

Ellie: Sure, there're some changing rooms backstage

Tak: Thanks (goes backstage)

Pleakley: You have your laptop?

Ellie: Yup, here it is (gives Pleakley laptop)

Pleakley: It's not looking good...

Ellie: I know. There aren't a lot of questions so far...

Red: Hey, you know how Gaz sucks at being the Tallest...

Pleakley: You have to stop complaining about it, Red, and shut up, it's not your episode yet!

Red: O.o That sounded weird coming from you...

Ellie: Probably cuz of his voice. I'm guessing Purple's the one who does most of the complaining, huh Red?

Red: You're telling me...

(Tak comes back in her normal clothes and sits in chair)

Tak: Alright, what do people want to know about me? Make it quick, I'm not in the mood for wasting my time here

Ellie: You're on, Pleakley

Pleakley: Ok, here's one from CityGirl1013

_Tak, would you ever forgive Zim for messing up your chance of being an invader?_

Tak: No! He ruined my dreams and I'm the better invader, anyway!

Ellie: Oh, come on, you can't hold onto a grudge forever

Tak: You only let go of them if you're lazy

Ellie: That's a bit mean

Tak: Who said I'm nice?

Ellie: Good point, I guess

Pleakley: Oh, come on, Tak, there's no reason to be a sour PAK

Ellie: How do you know about PAKs?

Pleakley: I researched Invader Zim, remember?

Tak: You're just a one-eyed noodle and an excuse for an alien. I'm not going to forgive Zim unless he does something very, very, VERY generous to me, which he never would, knowing him

Ellie: Ok, ZATR fans! You better make Zim OOC if you want them to be together!

Pleakley: Carrying on, here's one – no, TWO – from GazmRules

_nice chapter! i love GIR.. question(s) that i have for Tak: Tak, do you semi-like Zim?_

Tak: No. He ruined my life. Why's everyone asking questions about me and Zim?

Ellie: Cuz lots of people like you two as couples

Tak: Oh, come on, are ALL of them going to be like this?

Pleakley: Nope, here's a not-Zim-related question, also from GazmRules

_and did YOU build Mimi?_

Tak: Yes, I did, using scrap pieces of material I found on Planet Dirt

Pleakley: Clever...

Tak: Why, thank you

Pleakley: Well, next we have one from The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim

_Tak, how did you get that disguise? I NEVER GOT A DISGUISE LIKE THAT! I WANT  
__A DISGUISE LIKE THAT! ALL I HAVE IS THIS WIG AND LENSE!_

Tak: It's called having a brain, Zim, maybe you should try to get one. It's a hologram and I designed it myself. I have no reason to help you in your mission by giving you anymore details about it

Pleakley: You're not being a very good guest ya know?

Tak: I'm being honest

Ellie: You're honesty probably already made some fans start to cry

Tak: Well, I apologize for that, but this interview requires me to be honest

Ellie: Fair enough...

Pleakley: Hey, there's a little bit of the review I left out. Here it is:

_Plus, I like the part when the cello falls on Reds head, but dont tell him I said that..._

Red: WHAT?

Ellie: Quickly, someone hit his PAK so he forgets about that part! If you hit the Irken's PAK they'll forget any recent memories! ...at least I think so...

Random person: (hits Red's PAK) here ya go...

Red: Ouch! Hey, don't do that!

Ellie: Hey, Red, what did Pleakley just say?

Red: Why?

Ellie: Just tell me

Red: He said something about Tak not being a good guest

Everyone: Phew...

Pleakley: The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim also said something else in another review:

_WOAH! I JUST TOTALLY MISSED MY CHANCE TO QUESTIN GIR?  
__I wanted to ask him if he thought I was amazing just like everyone else thinks heh heh heh. oh well  
__INVADER ZIM! SIGNING OFF!_

Ellie: Well, GIR did say he loved everything and that you were his best friend so, yeah...

Pleakley: It's only been 847 words... looking at the inbox, I have come to a conclusion that we're doomed... oh no, Invader Zim phrases are rubbing off on me!

Ellie: Ya know, let's make the break start now, I'm tired of Gaz being the Tallest, I'd rather have the Grox rule over us

Pleakley: The who?

Ellie: ...it's in Spore...

* * *

Random voice: Welcome back to **BE THE TALLEST FOR A DAY**! I've already explained how the whole thing works, so I'm not going to bother explaining it again!

Robo-mum: Alright everyoneeeeeee, I'm gunna spin this here arrow-thingy again! (Spins arrow)

(Arrow spins and spins and spins and spins and spins and spins and spins some more till it stop at... Dib!)

Dib: YES!

(Oh, wait, it's still going...)

Dib: What? NOOOOOO!

(And it passes Gaz, keeps on going, passes three more names and finally stops at: Professor Membrane!)

Purple: Who's Professor Membrane?

Gaz: You're meant to be in jail!

Zim: Where is the Dib-human's caretaker, anyway?

(Professor Membrane appears)

Prof. Membrane: What? What am I doing here and who teleported me? I'd like to know so I can speak with them about teleporting – I'm designing a long-distance teleporter to improve the World

Dib: Dad! You're on the Irken Empire's TV station planet and you've just been picked to be the leader of an alien species for the day! Now, all you gotta do...

Prof. Membrane: My poor insane son, there was no such things as aliens. Now, can someone teleport me back to my labs, I'm busy doing some tests to create the new SUPER TOAST!

Random Irken: Yes, Tallest Professor Membrane! (walks off stage to... somewhere else)

(Professor Membrane disappears)

Dib: He's not even doing anything leader-like!

Purple: Red and I never really did anything leader-like either

Lard Nar: Is it still a law to wear piggy costumes?

Random voice: No, because any laws that the former leader makes must be reversed since you all are pretty crazy and will probably destroy something if your laws are forced for a long period of time

Lard Nar: YES! Imma gunna change now... (walks off)

Dib: This was pointless

Purple: Am I still meant to be in jail?

Random voice: Um, I dunno... no, I guess

Purple: Ok...

* * *

Ellie: Professor Membrane? You're kidding me, he doesn't even believe in aliens!

Pleakley: And he calls his own son insane!

Ellie: They say insanity and genius are two sides of the same coin, ya know. Anyway, please read out the next question, Pleakley

Pleakley: Um... there aren't anymore...

Ellie: WHAT?

Pleakley: What are we going to do now?

Ellie: Um... uh... I DON'T KNOOOOOOOW!

Tak: You could just ask the audience for questions the reviewers didn't think of

Ellie: Good idea, I can't have just three questions in one chapter

Pleakley: Four, actually

Ellie: Oh, whatever...

(We're in a room with a red stage and Pleakley and Ellie standing on in with Tak in a chair next to them with a microphone)

Ellie: Welcome to the Red Stage! Every time we don't have enough questions, we'll come here!

Pleakley: The audience has sent in random questions just now! Are you ready Tak?

Tak: Yeah...

Pleakley: Then let the question asking begin! (random sound effects)

Ellie: I'm going to read out the questions on the Red Stage. (takes out a sheet of paper) Question 1:

_Tak, do you think of yourself as a Defective?_

Tak: NO! Who said that? They shall pay!

Random person: Me!

Tak: I'll get you for even _thinking_ that I thought I was a Defective!

Ellie:

_What's your favourite colour?_

Tak: Um... I don't know... green?

Pleakley: But you're wearing purple

Tak: Only because my eyes are purple, I don't _have_ to like purple just because I have purple eyes

Pleakley: True...

Ellie:

_What do you think of Dib?_

Tak: He's alright for a human. I don't like him for helping stop me destroy Earth, but he's less dumb than Zim, at least...

Dib: HA! (points at Zim) I told you she thinks I'm cooler!

Zim: She's only being nice to you because she feels sorry for your pathetic, big head!

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Tak: O.o

Ellie: Ok... moving on...

_Is MiMi a girl or boy?_

Tak: Girl, why do you think I called her MiMi?

Red: I've got a question!

Ellie: Yeah, Red?

Red: Who's your favourite Tallest?

Tak: Um... well, neither your or Purple are Tallest now so...

Red: Yeah, but before all that 'be the Tallest for a day' thing who was your favourite?

Tak: Um... I... I guess...

Ellie: I know who's my favourite Tallest... (fangirl giggle)

Tak: Do I have to answer this question?

Ellie: Yes. And be honest

Tak: Oh crap...

Ellie: Don't worry, to keep this K+, there's no violence

Tak: But I could be banished!

Ellie: No you won't, one Tallest will like you, and the other will hate you, so it balances the feelings, meaning, together, the Tallest are have pretty neutral feelings for you

Tak: Um... you lost me

Ellie: YOU WON'T GET BANISHED!

Tak: Oh, ok. Well, I think Red's the better leader...

Red: You can be an Invader now, Tak

Tak: YES!

Purple: Better leader? How'd you get to that conclusion? I mean, just look at me!

Pleakley: I think that's enough for this episode...

Ellie: Yup, c'ya guys this Thursday! I'm going on holiday on Friday, so yeah...

Pleakley: The next character is Lard Nar, so ask him some questions!

Ellie: And sorry this came up late, guys. I was hoping for more questions...

Red: When's my turn?

Ellie: Shut up!

Red: How dare you tell me to- (drum kit falls on top of him)

Ellie: I like torturing my favourite characters :)

Credits:

Author – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Host – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Assistant – Pleakley  
Guest – Tak

* * *

Everyone from IZ belong to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez

Music is from Invader Zim

Please ask Lard Nar a question, the poor Vortian needs to know he has fans xD

And all the reviews here are actual reviews. I didn't make any of them up this time


	4. Episode 4: Lard Nar

(Oh, you know the drill... Invader Zim theme song plays blah blah blah...)

Ellie: Welcome back everyone, to the Invader Zim Questionnaire of Doom!

Audience: YAY!

Pleakley: This time we have Lard Nar as the guest!

Lard Nar: (sitting on seat) Hi

Ellie: (gives Lard Nar HUGE hug) Vortians are so cute in an ugly way!

Lard Nar: Let go of me!

Ellie: Ok... ^^

Pleakley: Well, we better start with the questions. We have _six _questions from The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim!

Ellie: The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim deserves one BIG cookie!

Pleakley: Indeed he does...

_hmm. lets see:_

_1)What do you do for fun on that useless machine besides getting tortured by the triangle dude with the long name?_

Lard Nar: Useless machine? How dare you call a Vort Ship a useless machine?

Ellie: Lard Nar's so cute when angry ^_^

Pleakley: Please ignore the adjectives, Lard Nar, and just answer the question

Lard Nar: Ok... um, well, I like looking at the stars, reading and...

Ellie: Drinking tea?

Lard Nar: Huh?

Ellie: You got an English accent. So... do you like drinking tea?

Lard Nar: Um... I guess so... but you also got a sort-of English accent

Ellie: I have an international accent. If anyone with an accent talks to me, that accent rubs off on me. And I've heard a lot of accents...

Lard Nar: I see... well, I also like designing the new Resisty ship! I'm almost done with the blueprints and, when it's finished, we'll be unstoppable!

Pleakley: No offence, but Resisty's a stupid name...

Lard Nar: I know... -_-"

Ellie: So, what's next?

Pleakley:

_2)Did you build the resisty ship?_

Lard Nar: I helped design it back when Vort wasn't, you know, conquered

Pleakley:

_3)Why do you keep listening to spleenk?_

Lard Nar: I ask myself that question every day... (glares and Spleenk)

Spleenk: Yeah... sorry about the whole almost getting zapped into pieces, the bad name and our ship, ya know... shrinky-self-destructing...

Pleakley: O.o Shrinky-self-destructing?

Ellie: The second best way to self-destruct with a the random explosion self-destruct being the best :D

Pleakley: Ok...

_4)Are you planning another attack on the Massive?_

Lard Nar: Yes

Purple: We're gunna beat you anyway...

Lard Nar: SCREW YOU!

Pleakley:

_5)If so, why? you know their gonna kick your fat, ugly butts_

Red: Even he knows we're going to win!

Lard Nar: I don't have a fat, ugly butt! And, even if I did, they're not kicking it, because the Resisty _will_ be victorious! We have the soul! We've lost our planets to the Irkens, and we're fighting back with all our hearts!

The Resisty: ...

Pleakley: I think you're the only one fighting back with all your heart...

Lard Nar: -_-"

Pleakley:

_6)How did you round up the resisty? (like how did you get all of the different alien races to cooperate like that?)_

Lard Nar: Well, I escaped my prison cell on Vort and took the Vort Ship. I decided that I would travel the galaxy, freeing those less fortunate than me from the clutches of the Irken Empire. Also, some of them just came for the ride. Most of them didn't really know where else to go, so we all stuck together on the Vort Ship. Then Spleenk came up with the idea of forming a proper Resistance

Audience: (yawns)

Lard Nar: The story's not _that_ boring, is it?

Everyone: ...

Member of Resisty: Actually... yeah, it kinda is... even for us

Lard Nar: This interview isn't going so well...

Ellie: Poor Lard Nar. Here's an ice cream! (gives Lard Nar chocolate chip ice cream)

Lard Nar: Chocolate chip! =D (eats ice cream)

Pleakley: We got another review! It's from zimtak3

_your voice is funny._

Ellie: Who's, mine? You haven't even heard it O.o

Lard Nar: I think zimtak3 means me

_do you hate gaz now? tell tak to suck it up and DATE ZIMMEH!_

Lard Nar: Yes, she made me dress up as a pig!

Tak: I'll only date him if he does something nice to me

Ellie: Hey, I just realized that Zim's not here...

GIR: Master's busy making Earth explode and Dib went to stop him

Ellie: I see...

Pleakley: We've answered like seven questions already

Ellie: Really? Well, I guess it's time for a break. See ya guys!

* * *

Random voice: Welcome to the **BE THE TALLEST FOR THE DAY**show!

Red: Who came up with this idea anyway?

GIR: (at Red) Miss Moosey loves you

Red: O_o

Robo-mum: Let's spin da arroooooooooow! (spins arrow) ARROOWWWWWWWW! (malfunctions)

(arrow spins, passes Dib, spins some more, passes Dib again. It's slowing down... it's at... Skoodge!)

Red and Purple: SKOODGE?

Skoodge: Whoa! I'm the Tallest! I knew hanging around here saying nothing would prove to benefit me in the end!

Gaz: You gunna make everyone wear piggy costumes?

Skoodge: No, why would I do that?

Gaz: I hate you...

Skoodge: Ok... well, I want the _Massive_ to be turned back into its former self. And planet Gaz shall now get its old name back: Irk

Purple: I thought you said no laws were enforced after the Tallest's reign...

Random voice: The name of a planet isn't _really_ a law...

Skoodge: We shall make preparations for an Operation Impending Doom 3, in which we shall aim to conquer around 30 planets

Lard Nar: Skoodge is proving to be a better Tallest than Red and Purple...

Skoodge: I want everything Gaz did to the Irken Empire to be reversed and I want to drive the _Massive_ for a while...

Random Irkens: Yes, Tallest Skoodge! (walks away)

*four hours later*

(Skoodge has accidently crashed the _Massive_ into Planet Dirt. For some random reason, everyone's there)

Red and Purple: O_O

Skoodge: Um... sorry guys...

Red: THAT'S why short Irkens don't drive the _Massive_! They can't see over the steering wheel!

Ellie: I always thought the _Massive_ looked... smash-able :D

Lard Nar: One step closer to the downfall of the Irken Empire!

Tak: (glaring at Skoodge) I can't believe you did that...

Skoodge: Me either...

* * *

Ellie: So the _Massive's _been destroyed...

Pleakley: That's kind of random...

Ellie: Yeah... anyways, BACK TO ASKING LARD NAR QUESTIONS!

Lard Nar: Yay...

Pleakley: This one's from nv8tertak1:

_...poor red..._

Red: Yes, poor me!

Pleakley:

_lard nar what would you do if the resisty turned on you?_

Lard Nar: That's a good question... well, I'd get to an escape pod and get the heck away from them. Then I'd make a new Resisty or maybe go and live on one of those holiday Planets...

Ellie: Sounds nice

Lard Nar: And I'd probably get revenge on the Resisty for backstabbing the guy who rescued them

Pleakley: Next are some questions from invadercat:

_*jumps in the air* I'm a nar fan(lol but like right after dib and gir)_

Lard Nar: I have fans?

Ellie: I'm one! :D

Lard Nar: I have two fans! Ellie's a bit weird, but I still got fans! Beat that, you Irken scum!

Ellie: I'm sure there's more Lard Nar fans out there

(Zim appears)

Zim: I've still got more fans than you, though! MUHAHAHAHA! (disappears)

Everyone: ...

Pleakley: Anyway...

_1. can I call you nar?_

Lard Nar: Yeah

Ellie: Can I call you Nar?

Lard Nar: Yeah

Ellie: YAY! ^_^

_2. when that one alien had the idea to go against the massive, why did you do it even if you thought you were going to die_

Lard Nar: Well, I kind of forgot how big the _Massive_ is...

Red: You helped design it!

Lard Nar: That was a long time ago!

_3. I liked pirate monkies better..._

Purple: Pirate Monkeys is a cool name...

Lard Nar: But, I thought... I wanted to strike fear into... oh forget it...

_to tak: HOW CAN YOU HATE PUR! he iz so funny._

Tak: I don't hate Purple, I just think this Empire needs good leaders and Purple... well...

Purple: You are soooo banished

Red: No, she's awesome and clever for thinking that. Go Tak! (waves small flag with 'Tak' written on it)

Ellie: Red's a fan of Tak? I think this questionnaire is starting to corrupt the minds of the Invader Zim characters...

Pleakley: Though they were already pretty corrupted to begin with...

_even tho on the other hand I want to kill them... I'M OUT_

Purple: Kill me?

Red: When invadercat said 'kill them' she didn't mean Purple _and _me, right?

Ellie: I think she did...

Red: Oh crap...

Pleakley: Here's a random one from IDONTKNOW

_im so confused i ALWAYS thought tak was a dude in a chick disguise i thought all erkins were boys but then i saw the whole ZATR what dose that stand for anyway i get that it means zimxtak but then i saw dibxzim thing and i hate that its so GAY can sombody help me_

_BYE!_

Everyone: ...

Ellie: Um... here's an explanation...

ZATR stands for Zim and Tak romance. Tak's a girl, Zim's a boy. Not all Irkens are boys, there's Invader Tenn, Tallest Miyuki and bundles more that usually pop up in the background. Dib's a guy and, yes, DibxZim is gay...

Any questions?

Everyone: ...

Ellie: Good

Pleakley: Um, carrying on, here's a question from GazmRules

_woo! Lard Nar is one of my favorite chaters! (Next to Red...)_

Lard Nar: I've got another fan!

_Lard Nar, is Shloonktapooxis you best friend?_

Lard Nar: Best friend? Um... no

Shloonktapooxis: I thought we were friends!

Lard Nar: We are, just not best friends

Shloonktapooxis: Then Spleenk's my best friend!

Lard Nar: Ok...

Pleakley: ...anywho...

_and were you one of the Vortains who designed to Massive?_

Lard Nar: Uh huh, and I hate myself for it...

Red: You guys were beaten _bad_ by us!

Lard Nar: Shut up, you over-grown caterpillar!

Red: Caterpillar?

Ellie: We find out Lard Nar was one of the designers in The Trial, a cancelled episode. You can find its script on the Zim Wiki

Pleakley: Here's another review from Moofy

Ellie: Wh-who?

Pleakley:

_WHY AM I NOT IN THERE? IM CUTE! IVE BEEN ON TV! PUT MEEEE ON, THERE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_

Ellie: S*** it's Moofy!

Pleakley: Who's that?

Ellie: She is the creepiest, scariest, most messed up person in Invader Zim... and she's found out about us...

Pleakley: So... what now?

Ellie: Moofy shall NOT come anywhere near this show until it's her episode. And, when that time comes, we will have LOTS of bodyguards and she'll have restraints. It's for the good of the show. She's insane

Pleakley: Ok...

Ellie: You'll know what I mean when she's here... anyway, are there any more reviews?

Pleakley: Yup, here's one from CityGirl1013:

_XD Awsome! Lard Nar, would you rather be a ninja or a pirate? Sorry, I'm in a random mood. ^^'_

Lard Nar: Um... this is a hard one... I guess Ninja because then I can beat the crap out of the Tallest :D

Red: I hate you

Purple: Me too

Ellie: No hating, guys

Pleakley: Remember, we're all one big 'Ohana!

Ellie: That's not gunna work here, Pleakley

Pleakley: It's not?

Shloonktapooxis: What's Oh-han-a?

Pleakley: 'Ohana is-

Ellie: We're light-years away from Hawaii, Pleakley. Let's just move on to the next question

Pleakley: Fine... here's some from Zimmyz teh best

_Lard nar,_

_-1-why havent you made a better name 4 the resistance?_

Lard Nar: Well, I've never been creative with names...

Pleakley:

_-2-how about "the resistance"? its scary. it makes u say uh oh._

Lard Nar: Yeah, but I want our resistance to have a name so frightening, it'll go into the Guinness Galactic Record books for the scariest name for a resistance, and resistance just isn't scary enough...

_-3-why do you keep listening to that guy?_

Lard Nar: We've already answered that one, right?

Ellie: Yup, it was question 3 from The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim

Pleakley: Lard Nar, you're very popular, you know? I think you have more questions than GIR had!

Lard Nar: Really? I feel so loved 3

Pleakley: Here's one from invader kit

_tak, i agree with you, but i hate both tallests. theyre so mean 2 zimmeh:(_

Purple: We have haters! :(

Lard Nar: HA! I have more fans than you guys! I think, anyway...

Pleakley:

_So lard nar, umm...does the cone guy get on your nerves?_

Lard Nar: I worked with Irkens for the majority of my career as a ship designer and engineer, anyone doing that has to be patient, so, no, Shloonktapooxis doesn't usually get on my nerves. I do get annoyed when he cheats in cards, though

Tak: are you saying Irkens are annoying?

Lard Nar: Yes

Tak: Why, you little-

Pleakley: ANYWAY, here's a question from emorocker

_This question is for Lard Nar I want to know if vort is a better place to live than meekrob?(like is it nicer looking)_

Lard Nar: Well, it depends on what you like. Before it was turned into a prison planet, Vort was actually quite nice. There was no violence in the cities, if you were there on holiday it would be a nice relaxing place. Also, we kept some patches of nature in parts of our planet, unlike a _certain_ green alien species did on their planet, which was kinda nice. However, as a place to live, it is a bit more stressing, since all the jobs are, ya know, hard. Meekrob has more thrill rides and stuff, and an average job there requires less knowledge than one on Vort.

Ellie: Only Vort's now been made into a prison planet and the Irkens are planning to conquer Meekrob too

Random Meekrob in the audience: WHAT? (looks at Red and Purple) YOU A*****ES!

Red: -_-"

Purple: Did you _really_ have to say that, Ellie?

Ellie: No, but I wanted to... =D

Pleakley: Well, it seems we've come to the end of this episode!

Ellie: Already?

Lard Nar: I do have to admit, it was fun answering all those questions :)

Ellie: So, I guess this wraps it all up. I'm going on holiday on Friday and won't be back till August 26th, so there won't be any updating until then

Pleakley: HOWEVER, you can still ask questions, show your friends and do whatever you Invader Zim fans do!

Ellie: When I come back, the first character to be asked questions will be Dib, followed by Purple

Red: Purple? What about me? (Gong falls on top of him) OUCH!

Ellie: See you guys!

Lard Nar: Bye, and thanks for all the questions!

Ellie: Yeah, you guys rock B)

Author – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Host – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Assistant – Pleakley  
Guest – Lard Nar

* * *

Everyone from IZ belong to Nickelodeon and Jhonen Vasquez

Music is from Invader Zim

Yeah, I'll be gone for a while, sorry guys :/

It would be nice to get some questions for Dib and Purple, but you can ask other characters too :)

And I made up Lard Nar's little story about how he made the resistance since there isn't a canon explanation that I could find

And I'm cruel to Red. It's gotta hurt if a gong fell on your head...


	5. Episode 5: Dib

(IZ theme song, on blue stage, blah blah...)

Ellie: I'm back from the holiday everyone!

Pleakley: And it's Dib's turn to be questioned!

Dib: (on the seat) Hey guys

Dib fangirls: Dib! OMG! DIIIIIB!

Dib: (at Ellie) You're not a crazy fangirl, are you?

Ellie: I am crazy, and I am a fangirl, but I'm not one of those 'OMG IT'S THAT CHARACTER I WORSHIP LIKE EVERY DAY! IMMA GUNNA STALK HIM NOW!' fangirls, if that's what you mean

Dib: Phew...

Ellie: And that goes for all you guys. (points at IZ characters) Except Keef and Moofy, 'cause I'm not a fan of either of them. Particularly, Moofy

Pleakley: So, on with the questions?

Ellie: Yup

Pleakley: Alright, here's a review from Invader Gilly

_Great story! Keep up the good work!  
__Dib~  
__1. WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG? DO YOU INFLATE IT DAILY? IT'S LIKE A HIPPO, THAT __HEAD!_

Dib: My head's not big

_Ahem..._

_2. Where did your Mom go? Are you cloned, is she dead, or are you (gasp!) an __alien yourself?_

Dib: I'm not an alien, and, yes, I am, kind of, a genetic experiment that my dad made...

Pleakley: (whispers to Ellie) That must be the reason why's he's head is so big...

Dib: My head's not big!

Pleakley: Of course it's not! Who said it was?

Dib: You aliens are so annoying...

Pleakley: Um... (clears throat) anyway, here's one from GiR

_DiB-  
__why iiiiis your head so biig? whhyyyyyy is your heeeead so biiig?_

Dib: It's not big -_-"

Zim: You should listen to them, Dib-human, they're telling the truth

Dib: Shut up!

Pleakley: Here are three questions is from invadercat

_to dib:  
__do you hate fangirls?_

Dib: No, if they believe that Zim's an alien, then they're ok...

Pleakley:

_are you ever going to join lard nar?_

Dib: I don't trust that alien...

Lard Nar: It's the horns, isn't it?

Pleakley:

_and can you help me kill the tallest?_

Dib: Sure

Red: Oh, so now we're getting killed by this invadercat _and_ the big-headed boy?

Purple: This isn't fair...

Pleakley: This is from nv8tertak1

_sorry if someone asked this but WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG? WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WERE A BABY?_

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG AND I WAS NOT DROPPED ON THE HEAD AS A BABY!

Pleakley:

_also i hate you. you and your gargantuan head._

Dib: Oh, great, I got haters

Ellie: It's not that they hate you, they just love Zim

Dib: Huh?

Ellie: It seems that in the Invader Zim world, you can't like Zim and you at the same time, unless you support ZADF or the dreaded ZADR

Dib: So, Zim has haters?

Ellie: Maybe, but, if he does, he certainly has less than you, that's for sure

Dib: But, that's just... MEAN!

Ellie: (shrugs) Lots of stuff are mean

Pleakley: Anyhow, here's a question from Galaxina-the-Seedrian:

_Question for Dib: do you still like Tak, even though she had turned on you, and revealed that she was an alien? (also, Dib is NOT crazy)_

Dib: Well, except for the whole 'take over the world' thing, she's ok

Tak: I thought you hated aliens

Dib: You're an ok alien

Tak: That's only because I said you're smarter than Zim in my episode, right?

Dib: Um... yes...

Pleakley: Here's two from Penonymous

_Questions for Dib: Hiya Dib! Big fan XD.  
__1)Um, why do you keep trying to prove Zim is an alien when no one will ever believe you? Except for us fangirls, of course._

Dib: To save the Earth!

Zim: Well, Dib-stink, the Earth shall be destroyed anyway! There is no reason why you should carry on with your WORTHLESS attempts to try to reveal who I really am! You can't stop ZIM! You're just a big-headed-

Ellie: Zim, shut up. Please. You're one of my favs, but we'll be here forever if we wait for you to finish

Pleakley:

_2)When u cursed Gaz to taste nothing but pork, why didn't you use that last remaining power point to give it to Zim? That would have been an awesome prank/revenge!_

Dib: It would've been... heh heh heh...

Zim: Don't you even think about it Dib-stink!

Pleakley: Taste nothing but pork... that would be mean... so, on with the next few questions from gery900

_Dib, How did you get into paranormal studies?_

Dib: Well, I like to think of it as destiny, ya know? I mean, I've always known the paranormal was real, and I guess one day I decided that I was going to prove it, and stop all those bad guys and everything like that!

Pleakley:

_Did you really think normal science was boring?_

Dib: Yeah, it's too... logical...

Pleakley: That's a bit of a weird thing to say...

_Why is your head so big, and don't say it isn't because it is._

Dib: My head's not-! ARGH!

Ellie: I think it's time for a little break

Skoodge: But that means I won't be Tallest anymore!

Ellie: I think you've been Tallest long enough. You crashed the _Massive_ into a planet! I wanted to do that!

* * *

Random voice: You know what the show is so I won't bother typing the name in!

Robo-mum: Spin da ARROW! (spins arrow)

(arrow spins, passes Dib and carries on going till it slows down to a name just before Dib's...)

Dib: Oh, come on!

(It's: Tak!)

Tak: Now that's more I like it...

Red: Remember, Tak, I think you rule ;D

Tak: Meaning?

Red: I can be an advisor or something, since you rock so much you might faint with... over-rocking-ness

Tak: Nice try. Right, I want everyone to boo Zim

Everyone: (at Zim) Booooooooo!

Zim: What?

Tak: Zim is now going to be my slave till further notice. He shall work in my soon-to-be-built palace on Planet Vacationna. Same goes for Dib

Dib: What? But I thought you like me more than Zim!

Tak: You still helped Zim to stop me from taking over Earth, so you're gunna be a slave

Ellie: (randomly jumps into screen) No, wait! You can't make Dib a slave, it's his episode! And I don't feel like teleporting him back to the stage, this 'being the author' stuff isn't always that great

Tak: Argh, alright, but when you're done asking him stuff, he's my slave

Ellie: Ok

Tak: Meanwhile, I want work to be started on my palace! Choose the place with the best view on Vacationna and put it there. While it's being made, Zim must be sent to the prisons on Vort

Zim: You can't do that!

Tak: I'm the Tallest, of course I can

Zim: You're not even that tall

Tak: I'm taller than you

Zim: -_-"

Tak: Now, I want the invasion of Earth to begin

Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

* * *

Ellie: Welcome back, everyone!

Dib: -OOOOOOOOO!

Ellie: You don't saying 'no', Dib?

Dib: Yes

Pleakley: Then let's carry on asking questions. Here's two from Tallest Kiy

_Yay!:D For Dib:  
__1. Would you ever date an Irken? Not nessisairly Tak, but an Irken?_

Dib: No

Ellie: You sound so certain

Dib: I am

Pleakley:

_2. Would you rather get picked on for having a big head the rest of your life or have Zim do a small-head-surgery and have to be his friend?_

Dib: Be friends with Zim? I'll take the big head, thank you very much

Pleakley: Here's a little message to you, Dib. It's from zimtak3

_dib, im gonna quote u from the end uv voting of the doomed:  
__i hate you.(im talkin 2 dib)  
__and your STUPID BIG HEAD!  
__zim, ill help u blow up earth!=D_

Dib: Why does everyone hate me?

Ellie: (shrugs) I dunno. You're not my fav, but you're not that bad

Pleakley: zimtak3 also said this:

_ZiM, its true. u have WAY MORE fans than lard nar. IM A HUUUUUGE ZiM __faaaaannn!_

Ellie: Zim's in Tak's palace, so I'll tell him you're a fan

Pleakley: Here's something from zimmyz teh best

_NOTE MY NAME- I AM A HUGE ZIM FAN! to dib fans-dib's not crazy, u are!_

Dib fans: Hey!

Pleakley:

_Dib-uuuuhh...i hate u so...um..do u like justin bieber? if u dont no who he is, just say u hate him. if u say u like him, i will personally BEAT u with a bat!if u hAte him, ill like more_

Ellie: Oh, great, celebrities and all their crap

Dib: Justin Bieber? Justin Bieber's an alien from a species that sings in a high-pitched voice that can enslave and control people. He uses his singing to try and take over the planet; however, some people are immune to the singing. Those people are often the ones who hate him

Ellie: Then I'm immune to it

Dib: So, no, I do not like Justin Bieber

Zim: You know, I hate to agree with the human, but he is telling the truth

Everyone: GASP!

Ellie: Not to insult anyone who is a Justin Bieber fan. I've got friends who like him, so no hard feelings

Pleakley: Here's some from The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim

_Dib: Why is your head so big?_

Dib: MY HEAD IS _**NOT**_ BIG!

Pleakley: (coughing) Yes it is...

_2) When/how do you plan on trying to expose me?_

Dib: I'm planning to expose you within a few days! I've got my camera and I'll finally prove to everyone that you're an alien! HA HA!

Pleakley:

_Answer to your answer: its not gonna work._

Dib: We'll see about that!

Pleakley:

_3) okay, serious question: How did you get into the swollen eyeball network?_

Dib: I found them on the internet

Ellie: The internet: one of the most glorious things ever to be created

Pleakley:

_4) How do you get your hair to stay up like that?_

Dib: It's natural

Ellie: Seriously?

Dib: Yep

Red: That's a bit weird...

Ellie: Agreed...

Pleakley:

_5) Do you have any friends? if so, who?_

Dib: Oh yeah, I have tons of friends

Ellie: Like who?

Dib: ...Ok, I don't have any friends...

Purple: No surprise, you look boring

Dib: Hey!

Pleakley:

_MWA HA HA HAAAA! i like torturing you with these questions, Dibstink._

Dib: -_-"

Pleakley: And here's something for you, Ellie:

_To ELLIE:  
__HOW DARE YOU NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE! I COMMAND TO KNOW WHY YOU MUST GO ON THE "VACATION" THING! ARGH! MEH!... okay. im done ranting now._

Ellie: Well, at least it seems he didn't want me to leave... ^^"

Pleakley: Moving on, here's another message for you, Ellie. It's from Moofy

_YOURE SO MEEEEAAANN! I WANNA BE ON TV FOREVER!_

Ellie: This is my show, so it's my rules! And I'm not mean, I'm taking safety precautions!

Pleakley: Anyway, here's something from invader kit

_dib-why do u keep trying if ZiM beats the crap outta u every time?_

Dib: It's to save Earth!

Ellie: Dib, you need a hobby...

Dib: Hey!

Pleakley: Anyway, we've got some questions from Invader Elze

Ellie: O.O

Pleakley: Why do you look so freaked out Ellie?

Ellie: Cuz Ellie's just my nickname. My real name's Elze, just there's an accent on the last e to make it sound like an a. So my name's Elzé

Pleakley: I'm guessing you don't know anyone else called Elzé or Elze

Ellie: Nope. To Invader Elze: is your name really Elze or Elzé? Cause, if it is, you'd be the first person I met with the same name as me

Pleakley: Carrying on with the questions...

_Dib:  
__1) why is your head so big?_

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Pleakley:

_2)yes It is_

Dib: -_-"

Pleakley:

_3)hehehe, i'm going to enjoy this...  
__what do you think of ZADR, I hate it..._

Dib: Same here... I'd _never_ even _think _of me and Zim... I'D NEVER EVEN CONSIDER HIM AS A FRIEND!

Pleakley:

_4)Zim is alot more popular then you and everyone wants the irkens to win, also everyone wants you dead._

Dib: Nice to know...

Pleakley:

_5)What would you do if told you that tonight i will slit your thought whal you are sleeping, if you don't surrender to the irkens._

Dib: I'LL NEVER SURRENDER! I'll fight you off if it's the last thing I do!

Pleakley:

_6)In my fanfiction "Earth and Its Impending Doom" you are probably going to lose if I don't get any more votes on my poll to see if zim wins._

Dib: Oh, thanks

Pleakley:

_7) I hate you._

Dib: Guessed that...

Pleakley: Invader Elze asked a lot of other questions... most aren't even questions...

Ellie: I don't think we should put the ones that aren't questions up. This is a questionnaire, not Facebook, so, to everyone: if it's not a message or a question, it's not coming up. I'm sorry, don't hate me for doing that. And when Zim's done being Tak's slave, someone remind me to tell him that Invader Elze is a BIG fan of him

Pleakley: Here's a little warning from Invader Elze:

_Dib, I would really watch your neck, because I am going to probably snap it I would be easy because your BIG HEAD has weakened it. HAHAHAHA! XD_

Dib: MY. HEAD. IS. NOT. BIG!

Ellie: I just read another one of Invader Elze's reviews (points at random Irken) go to Tak's palace and make sure she doesn't get Zim hurt in any way! We'll all be killed by Invader Elze if he does get hurt!

Random Irken: Ok (walks away)

Pleakley: Anyway, here's three from Boya sakana

_aw...poor Red! he deserves to be treated better! Tallest are the best!_

Red: See? I deserve better treatment!

Ellie: Not while I'm the boss of this show. My favs are going to go through a rough time :D

Pleakley:

_anyway  
__questions for Dib:  
__1.)Why do u care so much for humanity?_

Dib: Well, they don't seem to care for themselves, so I do all the caring for them

Ellie: Somehow, that's sweet...

Dib: Thanks

Pleakley:

_2.)If u were any kind of animal what would it be?_

Dib: If I were an animal, I'd want to be a lion so I could rip Zim's organs out :D

Pleakley: I'd say you'd be a King Fisher. You know, those birds?

Dib: Why a King Fisher?

Pleakley: Because their heads are big

Dib: Hey!

Pleakley: Anyway...

_3.)Do u have a thing for tak?_

Dib: I won't lie. I _used_ to, before I knew she was an alien and everything...

Ellie: Cute 3

Pleakley: A question from emorocker

_yes dib is my faverate! anyway random question if zim weren't an alien or was your friend woulod you have acted differently around him?_

Dib: If he wasn't an alien I wouldn't be trying to stop him from destroying Earth because he probably wouldn't want to destroy it then. _However_, I wouldn't be his friend or anything. He's annoying and insane

Pleakley: Understandable. Here's some from MariSakura

_HI! I have some questions (and comments) for Dib:  
__1. Im a nice person/fan by nature and I have to say your head isn't big. The other characters just have smaller ones, no offense to you all :)._

Dib: THANK YOU! FINALLY, SOMEBODY SEES THAT MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!

Pleakley: MariSakura was just being nice, Dib

Dib: How do you know?

Pleakley: Because your head really is big...

Dib: NO IT'S NOT!

Pleakley:

_2. Why do you think everyone bugs you about your head? (Maybe they're just jealous they dont have awesome hair like yours)_

Dib: I think they're just being stupid. And my hair is pretty awesome, isn't it? B)

Pleakley:

_3. What do you think of your sister? I mean, she has to have a little bit of nice in her._

Dib: She doesn't

Gaz: He's telling the truth

Pleakley:

_4. It also seems to me you have a run of bad luck sometimes, do you believe in superstition as much as the paranormal?_

Dib: Superstition as in opening an umbrella inside is bad luck? No, bad luck isn't real. If I thought it was, I'd be a lot more cautious

Pleakley: Here's one from Invader Chi

_A question for Dib.  
__I noticed on tak: the new hideious girl the ,part where you and Zim where watching Tak's plan,you had no ears and Zim had no hand. Did Zim rip your ears off and then did you eat Zim's hand in revenge?_

Ellie: I saw that mistake too xD

Dib: It wasn't a mistake. Invader Chi's right. Zim ripped of my ears and I ate his hand

Ellie: O.O

Dib: I'm kidding (rolls eyes)

Ellie: Phew... my inner-fangirl almost fainted...

Pleakley: Peacewalker Lyn has a question for GIR

_Gir! Do you like waffles or Like-like them. (totally random)_

Ellie: I've decided that anymore questions for characters that have already been on will not be excepted _unless_ they're really good. But I will say that if GIR like-likes waffles, he wouldn't eat them, would he?

GIR: ^_^

Pleakley: Here's a message to Dib from Numbuh97

_I agree with Invader Elze a 100% so wach it Dib! were coming after you HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ect._

Dib: Everyone hates me!

Pleakley: You don't think it has something to do with your big head?

Dib: MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!

Pleakley: Yeah, um... anyway, it seems you're not really that hated, Dib...

Dib: Huh?

Pleakley: This is from Invader Jemi

_I LOVE YOU DIB!_

Dib: Hey! A fan!

Pleakley:

_K... now that THATS over...  
__Your head isn't that big, Dib... in fact, its smaller than most IZ character's __heads._

Dib: SEEEEEE? Someone else thinks it's not big!

Pleakley: Yeah, yeah...

_I AN'T BELIEVE I MISSED TAK'S CHAPTER!  
__Lard Nar: You rock! I may be an Irken, but I'm with the Resisty! (Weird name and all)_

Lard Nar: Really? I feel loved 3

Pleakley:

_Red: XD I have some news! I'm your daughter! And smoke machines are better than lasers!_

Red: O.O I have a daughter? How dare you be on the Resisty's Side? And Smoke Machines are boring!

Pleakley:

_Dib: What would you do if you switched bodies with Zim? I'm just curious. Plus there's more important things than stopping Zim. I mean, he is waaaaaaaaaaay too STUPID to destroy Earth.  
__Once again... I LOVE YOU DIB! :)_

Dib: First of all, if I switched bodies with Zim, I'd destroy his base and make prank calls to his leaders to annoy them so, when me and Zim switch back to our normal bodies, he'll be destroyed by them because they think he prank called them

Red: Zim's already annoyed us enough, we don't need you to add anything -_-"

Dib: And I HAVE TO SAVE EARTH! Zim is pretty stupid, but I must stop him and the rest of his species don't come and take over Earth!

Zim fangirls outside: ZIMMEH'S NOT STUPID! WE'LL GET YOU DIIIIIIB!

Dib: Oh no...

Pleakley: XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX's got a question...

_Dibbeh! :D I like your trench coat ^_^ How do you get your hair to look so sythe-like? :)_

Dib: It's natural. And thanks, the trench is kinda cool, huh?

Pleakley: And that's all the questions...

Ellie: No it's not! DreamCatcher37 sent me a message asking to ask all the character's their favourite type of music. I'll do it in each of their chapters. So we'll ask Dib this chapter, and we'll ask GIR, Tak and Lard Nar too, since their chapters are finished

Dib: The type of music I like? Well... I don't _really_ mind any kind of music

Ellie: But which kind do you listen to when you're, I don't know... researching Bigfoot?

Dib: Oh yeah, then I like listening to something that reminds me of Bigfoot, like, something with heavy, emphasized beats

Ellie: You mean you listen to music that reminds you of whatever you're doing?

Dib: Well, I guess so

Ellie: Like, you listen to techno music for researching aliens and Hawaii music for mermaids? Sort of like that?

Dib: Yeah, anything to put me in the mood

Ellie: I use music too to put me in the right mood for fanfictions :)

Pleakley: Interesting... how about you, GIR?

GIR: All ya got ta do is: PUT A BANANA IN YOUR EAR!

Ellie: As in genre of music, GIR, not songs from stuff on Youtube

GIR: Ohhhhhhh. DANCE MUSIC! (random techno music plays and GIR starts dancing)

Ellie: Oh course he dances... let's ask Tak

(Tak appears)

Tak: Huh?

Ellie: What genre of music do you like?

Tak: Me? I don't have time for music!

Ellie: Oh, come on, everyone likes music

Tak: Alright... I like things like Within Temptation

Ellie: I LOVE THAT BAND! 3

Tak: Basically, I like things that combine classical and rock to make rock less scream-ish and classical less boring. But I still don't have time for music

Ellie: Alright. Next is Lard Nar!

Lard Nar: Hmmmmm... I haven't listened to music in a while... I guess I like anything calm so I can consecrate on stuff better and keep relaxed when anything's malfunctioning while I'm building it

Pleakley: So, I guess that's it. See ya guys next time!

Ellie: And next is: Purple! That episode will be up in a few minutes since I was on holiday and everything...

Purple: Oh yeah, I'm next B)

Red: When am I going to get asked questions?

Ellie: Shut up

(Timpani falls on top of Red)

GIR: (still dancing) WEHOOOOOOO! (flies over to Dib and knocks him out)

Ellie: Somebody send Dib to Tak's palace while he can't fight back...

Author – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Host – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Assistant – Pleakley  
Guest – Dib

* * *

Do I own Invader Zim? Answer: No. I don't.

A/N: Yeah, I'm back :) thanks to all the reviewers and everything! You'll find out who'll be asked questions after Pur in the next chapter!


	6. Episode 6: Purple

(Oh, you should get how the opening works by now...)

Pleakley: Hey everyone!

Ellie: Hey guys

Pleakley: Why do sound so depressed, Ellie?

Ellie: I've had a sucky day

Pleakley: Oh, that's not good

Ellie: Yeah, well, anyway, this time it's Purple's episode!

Pleakley: You mean the guy who sounds like me?

Ellie: Yup

Purple: (in seat) What do you mean I sound like you? You sound like me!

Pleakley: Huh?

Purple: Can someone else read out the questions instead of Pleakley? It creeps me out when he talks to me

Ellie: Well, I'm not reading them out. Wait, I've got an idea! (Jumba appears) He's an alien, he's from Lilo and Stitch and he can speak English, so he's the perfect substitute for Pleakley

Jumba: So this is where you go, Pleakley. And you were right, these guys are ugly

Everyone: Excuse me? (looks at Pleakley)

Pleakley: Heh heh... he's joking...

Ellie: Let's hope he is (gives laptop to Jumba) we need you to read out the questions to the green guy on the seat 'cause Pleakley and him have the same voice actor so they get freaked out by each other

Jumba: Um... ok...

Ellie: So, get reading!

Jumba: Alright, um, this one is being from Invader Gilly, but this one says 'Tallest'

Ellie: Just say the question, we'll ask Red the same question in his episode. And you don't say 'is being', that's bad grammar

Jumba: It's my accent, now be shutting up!

_Tallest: Is there anything in the whole universe that interests you other that conquering other planets, eating snacks, watching puppet shows, and torturing Zim?_

Purple: Of course there is!

Ellie: And what's that?

Purple: Um... ya know... stuff

Ellie: There's nothing else that interests you, is there?

Purple: No, not really...

Ellie: Let's hope Red's answer will be more interesting

Red: Oh, it will be. Purple's boring, I'm cool

Purple: Shut up!

Jumba: And here are two more from Invader Gilly

_Purple~  
__1. What do you like better - salty or sweet snacks?_

Purple: That's a hard one... sweet snacks

Jumba:

_2. I know you like donouts - so - Krispy Kream or Dunkin Donouts? (Please say Krispy Kream! They're yummilicious!)_

Purple: Krispy Kream all the way!

Pleakley: Same here!

Purple: Pleakley, shut up

Jumba: Here is one from invadercat

_to puple and red: of corse i hate you both. your mean and tried to kill skoodge. so that means Im on dib's side. and yes I want to kill you both.(has a knife hidden behind my back)_

Purple: We're gunna be assassinated!

Red: Well, that's not good

Ellie: Please don't kill them invadercat, at least not with a knife. I'd rather hang them by the neck

Red and Purple: O.O

Ellie: I'm joking you idiots -_-"

Jumba: This one is fromGalaxina-the-Seedrian...

_Question for Purple: If the former Tallest were a male (Spork), and a female (Miyuki), does that mean one of you are female, or are you just a **-couple? (Disturbing question, I know)_

Purple: O.O

Red: (goes to bathroom to throw up)

Ellie: I knew someone would ask that!

Purple: Ok, to begin with: I'm a guy and so is Red and NO we are NOT a couple! We're just the same height, that's it! No couple-ness. The show never said we were a couple. Plus, even if I were... ya know... I wouldn't like Red, he's an asshole. He's still a friend, but he is an asshole

Ellie: That's not a nice thing to say

Purple: Hey, he zapped me with a laser in the eye _twice_, hit me on the head with a huge puppet, pushed me _hundreds_ of times and stole my girlfriend in the Invader academy!

Ellie: Who was your girlfriend?

Purple: Oh, she got eaten by one of the Savage rat people when Miyuki sent her on a mission to Blorch

Ellie: That doesn't sound very nice...

Jumba: Um... moving on from disturbing question, here is three from I am zimmeh's girl and 1 fan

_tallests-_

Ellie: We'll have Red answer these questions in his chapter, by the way

_(1)why cant you just forgive zimmeh?_

Purple: There's a lot of reasons that I bet Red actually cares about, but, for me, he's just annoying

Ellie: Good thing Zim's in Tak's palace right now

Jumba:

_(2)why r u so stupid?:P_

Purple: I'm not stupid!

Everyone: (rolls eyes)

Red: (back from throwing up) The truth is he fell on his PAK as a smeet, and then on his head. It's a double blow

Ellie: Does that make you a defective, Purple?

Purple: No...

Jumba:

_(3)why do you think i HATE u so much?_

Purple: I don't know, you're jealous?

Red: (sarcastic) Sure she is...

Jumba: Here's one from _GazmRules_

_Purple, why do you hate Zim?_

Purple: He's annoying

_and when will Tallest Red have his turn? come on, peoples! Red is awsome! =P_

Ellie: Red is awesome, but he'll just have to wait...

Red: What? Why?

Ellie: Because I'm mean to my favourite characters, duh :P

Red: WHY?

Ellie: Because I am ^^

Jumba: Here are two from Tallest Kiy:

_For Purple:  
__1. Can I have some doughnuts?_

Purple: No

Ellie: Can I have some?

Purple: No

Jumba:

_2. Who is your favourite Invader Zim character (besides yourself) and why?_

Purple: Favourite Invader Zim Character? Well, I'd say GIR, because he's kinda cute

GIR: (jumps on stage and gives Purple a hug)

Ellie: You and Red kind of made GIR

Purple: And there's a reason we put two coins in, one makes them boring, two makes them cute and three makes them do everything backwards

Ellie: You wanted to make GIR cute?

Purple: Red said it would be a better idea to make him do stuff backwards, but I said he'd be better cute

Red: What do you mean? You wanted GIR to go backwards but forgot to bring three coins, so we just decided cute was good enough

Purple: Don't say that!

Ellie: Oh, I get what you're doing Pur! You want GIR's popularity to rub off on you so you don't get killed!

Purple: Um... he he ^^"

Angry GIR fangirls outside: WE'LL GET YOU, PURPLE, FOR USING GIR LIKE THAT!

Purple: Oh crap...

Ellie: So who's your real favourite character?

Purple: Minimoose. I mean he squeaks! That's just epic

Minimoose: _Squeak_!

Jumba: Ok, here's another question from zimmyz teh best

_2 purple-wats ur fav IZ couple?_

Purple: Dib and Tak! (holds up DATR flag) :D

Red: Even I didn't see that one coming...

Ellie: Good thing Dib's at Tak's palace too...

Jumba: And here is some from TheALMIGHTY Invader Zim

_Purple:  
__Dont worry, I still like you. Can I have one of your donuts?_

Purple: No

Pleakley: Can I have one, _please_?

Purple: No

Jumba:

_1)how did you get to be tallest? (besides bing tall, is there like a test or sumthin?)_

Red: If there was something else, Purple wouldn't be the Tallest

Purple: Hey! Ok, maybe that's true...

Ellie: So there's nothing else

Purple: Nope

Jumba:

_2)How tall were you as a smeet?_

Purple: Average smeet size, tall Irkens only get their growth spurt later in life

Jumba:

_3)when am i gonna get my promotion?_

Purple: what promotion? You're not getting a promotion

Jumba:

_4)why do you hate short irkens? WHY? DO YOU THINK WERE DUMB? AUGH! YOU THINK- hey. a shiny penny. IM RICH!_

Purple: Well... short Irkens are short, and therefore must respect the Tallest, but no one said the Tallest should respect them

Ellie: That's mean

Purple: It's true

Jumba: Here's one from zimtak3

_k, umm...PURPLE! why do u hate zim?_

Purple: He's annoying

Jumba: Here's a comment from invader kit

_yes purple and red. MANY HATERS. u'd hav less if u were NICE 2 ZiM!_

Purple: I tried to like GIR, that's as far as I'm going

Ellie: What do you mean 'tried'? You don't like GIR at all?

Purple: No, no, I didn't mean that, I meant... oh whatever... -_-"

Ellie: Well, I think it's time for a break. See you guys!

* * *

Random voice: Oh you should get it by now!

Robo-mum: HEHAAAAAAAA! (spins arrow) WOHOOOO! SPIN, SPIN, SPIN :D

Everyone: O.o

(arrow spins, passes Dib and keeps on going till it stop at... KEEF!)

Everyone: WHAT?

Keef: Oh, so I get to be tall, right? I mean the show _is_ called 'be the Tallest for the day', so now I'm meant to be tall

Tak: No, you idiot, being the Tallest means you're the ruler of the Irken Empire

Keef: The who?

Lard Nar: Just order Irk to be blown up and get it over and done with

Dib: (back from Tak's palace) No, wait! Hey, Keef, you know how Earth is going through a little Invasion, right?

Tak: DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT DIB! THAT WAS MY ONE CHANCE TO TAKE OVER EARTH!

Dib: Shloonktapooxis, I think Tak needs a hug

Shloonktapooxis: Righty-hoo! (flies over to Tak and bangs into her)

Tak: OUCH! You little cone-shaped menace! (runs after Shloonktapooxis)

Shloonktapooxis: You wanna play tag? OK! You're it! (floats away with Tak following him)

Dib: Anyway, Keef, repeat what I say: I command that Earth's Invasion to be stopped

Keef: Ok. I command Earth's Invasion to be stopped

Random Irkens: Yes, Tallest Keef! (walks away)

Keef: Wow, they called me Tallest Keef! And I'm not even that tall!

Red: Tell me about it -_-"

Dib: Finally, I can save Earth using Keef in the same way I used that other guy who ran for school president and ended up being brainwashed!

Zim: Oh, I'm not so sure about that Dib-human!

Dib: Where'd you come from?

Zim: I was here the whole time

Dib: Really?

Zim: Yes

Dib: Oh, ok...

Zim: Anyway, you may have stopped Earth's invasion-

Dib: Why didn't you stop me from stopping the invasion?

Zim: Because I wasn't part of the invasion. As I was saying, you may have stopped Earth's invasion, but you have forgotten that Keef is _my_ best friend

Keef: I am? Oh, Zim, I thought you got annoyed with me and left!

Zim: Oh, no, you only haven't seen me for a while because... I had... swine flu!

Keef: Really? I feel so sorry for you Zim! How can I make you feel better?

Zim: You order a new invasion of Earth to begin with me in command of it!

Dib: NO! Keef, don't listen to him!

Keef: Well, if it'll make you happy Zim...

Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T FALL FOR IT!

Keef: Then I order-

Gaz: (punches Keef and knocks him out)

Dib: Huh? Gaz? Why did you do that?

Gaz: That kid annoys me

Dib: How long will he be knocked out?

Random Irken doctor: I'd say about eight days. We'll get him to the hospital and put him on a drip so he doesn't dehydrate

Dib: But then I can't blow up Irk!

Zim: And I can't blow up Earth!

Gaz: Serves you two right

Zim and Dib: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Red: Shut up!

* * *

Ellie: That was fun to write :D

Zim: I AM FREE FROM TAK'S FILTHY PALACE!

Ellie: Oh, Zim! I just remembered to say that Invader Elze and zimtak3 are big fans of you!

Zim: Who is not a big fan of the amazing, all-powerful ZIM!

Jumba: Speaking of Invader Elze, here are being some questions from the Zim-fan

_PURPLE:  
__1)Do you hate tak now?_

Purple: You mean for not giving me a snack-stuffed Earth as a present and liking Red more than me? Yes, yes I do...

Jumba:

_2)well... so do I  
__3)who do like more tak or zim?_

Purple: Even though she didn't keep her promise, Tak, Zim's annoying

Jumba:

_4)what about if zim got taller?_

Purple: Never happening

Jumba:

_5)Red is the better leader_

Purple: No he's not!

Red: (coughing) Yes I am

Jumba:

_6) miyuki was the best thou_

Miyuki's ghost: Yes I was, and you two better come up with a reason why you're so lazy. I'm ashamed to be the ruler before you!

Spork's ghost: What do you mean? _I_ was the ruler before them!

Miyuki: Your reign was so shorter than Zim's height, I don't think it really counts

Dib: GHOSTS! THOSE ARE GHOSTS! ALIEN GHOSTS!

Spork: Talking about Zim, where is he? I've got a bone to pick with him...

Zim: Heh heh... (hides behind Red)

Ellie: Guys! It's not your turn yet, get back to the afterlife!

Pleakley: You're going to ask characters that are not only in cancelled episodes but are also _dead_?

Ellie: Yes. Yes I am

Miyuki: I'm so excited about my episode!

Ellie: Hey, you guys are still here? Get going, you two!

Miyuki and Spork: Ok... (disappears)

Jumba: ...anyway...

_7)what would you do if zim became tallest?_

Purple: Faint

Jumba: The next one is from emorocker

_yup i'm back purple how do you feel with pleakley being around scince he has like the same voice as you?_

Purple: Freaked out... (shudders)

Jumba:

_and how do you feel about red being fist in camand?_

Purple: Who ever said he was first in command?

Red: I think emorocker's got the right idea ;)

Purple: Are you saying that you think that you're first in command?

Red: Yes

Purple: You little-!

Jumba: Moving on, here is one from Invader Chi

_Question for purple.  
__Have you and red been togther ever since you were smeets?_

Purple: You mean as friends? Yeah

Red: Yes. Friends. That's it

Jumba: Here's some questions from : XxX-Curly-Wurly-XxX

_Almighty Tallests FTW! :D  
__Purple: is Red you`re bestest friend? :3_

Purple: Yeah, he's an ass, but...

Red: You're an ass too, ya know?

Ellie: You can tell a lot from someone's friends xD

Jumba:

_Smoke machines are great, but why do you hate lazers so much?_

Purple: They hurt when they hit your eyes, that's why I hate them

Jumba:

_Why didn`t you ** slap Table-headed service drone Bob across the face when he __told you to get your own drink? :o_

Purple: Oh, so they cut the fighting part out in the episode? Nick probably thought it was too violent...

Jumba:

_Say SPLEE! xD (like Waffle from Catscratch! Have you ever seen that show Ellie? Waffle is also voiced by Kevin McDonald :))_

Purple: Um... ok... Splee

Ellie: I've watched an episode before, but I don't really watch TV that much anymore...

Everyone: GASP!

Ellie: Chill, people, I watched Invader Zim in March!

Pleakley: I heard it's back on TV again...

Ellie: SERIOUSLY? (runs away to go find out if Pleakley's telling the truth)

Pleakley: O.o Anyway, like in the last episode, we'll be asking you what your favourite type of music is, Purple. So, what genre do you like?

Purple: Me? Well... nothing heavy, just something catchy and not depressing. You get what I mean? And you're voice still creeps me out...

Pleakley: Yeah, yours does too. So I guess that's it for this episode. The next guest will be: Professor Membrane!

Dib: My dad? But he doesn't believe in aliens and-

Pleakley: Don't worry, Ellie said she's got a plan

GIR: MUSIC! (Techno music plays and GIR starts dancing)

Red: So... when's my episode? (piano falls on his head)

Author – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Host – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Assistant – Jumba  
Guest – Purple

* * *

I don't own Invader Zim... so yeah...

A/N: So far, we've done: GIR, Tak, Lard Nar, Dib and Purple. And Prof. Membrane's next (oh no...) so ask him some questions! Please (begs)

Well, see ya guys! And to answer a lot of people's questions: Zim's episode won't be coming anytime soon because he's the main character and everything, but, don't worry, it won't be last, I just want to get through some of the other, less famous characters first


	7. Episode 7: Professor Membrane

Ellie: Hello humans!

Pleakley: No intro description?

Ellie: Nope, cuz I'm lazy B)

Red: I thought you said you're bringing in Professor Membrane

Ellie: I am

Red: Then where is he?

Ellie: He's coming in a minute, but, first, we need to do something to get ready for him...

-Ten minutes later-

(Everyone who's non-human is in a human disguise)

Red: (dressed up as a business man) THIS is your plan?

Pleakley: (dressed up in one of his Hawaiian-girls costumes) It's sort of predicable, don't you think?

Dib: There's no WAY my dad will fall for this! Everyone's still green, or grey or whatever colour skin they have! My dad's not stupid!

Ellie: It'll work... Now, please, everyone, get ready to meet the one, the only, PROFESSOR MEMBRANE!

(Prof. Membrane walks onto stage)

Prof. Membrane: Hello, strange looking audience, it's nice to see you!

Audience: (claps)

Prof. Membrane: (sits down on seat) So, what questions do you have to ask me?

Ellie: First of all: Can we call you Membrane?

Prof. Membrane: If you wish, but I am still a SCIENTIST!

Ellie: ...we know...

Pleakley: I'm going to read out the questions Professor Membrane, so-

Membrane: MY TEST TUBES, WHAT HAPPENNED TO YOUR FACE?

Pleakley: Huh?

Membrane: It's so swollen!

Ellie: Actually, he's just ugly

Pleakley: Hey!

Ellie: (whispering) Just play along, Pleakley

Pleakley: Hmph... well, to begin with there's five questions from The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim

_(puts disguise on)  
__Heh heh. Boy, have I got some questions for YOU.  
__1)Dib... just to see if he was lying, was he dropped on his head as a baby, or was he a HORRIBLE experiment gone wrong?_

Membrane: That's a good question. Most people wonder where his INSANE, LARGE cranium comes from. However, I feel slightly insulted that you believe I would _drop_ my own experiment! And he isn't an experiment gone wrong, I consider quite successful, but it seems I had made a misallocation when I did his body proportions

Dib: DAD! MY HEAD IS _NOT_ BIG! YOU KNOW IT ISN'T!

Membrane: Oh, I didn't see you there, son. How's your day been so far, and what are you doing at my interview?

Dib: -_-"

Pleakley: Um... moving on...

_2)How did you become a scientist?_

Membrane: Well, I've always wanted to be a scientist, so I decided to study at University og Oxford and then use my brain to carry on being a Scientist by making new inventions!

Ellie: Why Oxford?

Membrane: Because I was travelling through Europe at the time

Ellie: Oh...

Pleakley:

_3)If the eductional systems are so ad, then how did you get smart?_

Membrane: I was born that way, of course

Pleakley:

_4)how has Dib managed to become such a failure? Is this YOUR fault?_

Membrane: He's not a failure

Dib: You really think that dad? Thanks! :D

Membrane: He's just going through an insane point in his life that he'll outgrow

Dib: DAD! :(

Pleakley:

_5)Whered you get the cool goggles? Goggles r us?  
__QUESTION OVERLOAD!  
__(runs offstage)  
__(explosion heard)_

Ellie: Great, someone just exploded offstage... well, I'm not cleaning up the mess...

Membrane: Yes, how did you guess Goggles "R" us?

Pleakley: O.o Ok... next is a message from invatercat to Red

_to red: yes...yes you are. =) i will win every battle!_

_i have a sister and like 6 or 8 friends =)_

Red: I HAVE CONTROL OVER A WHOLE EMPIRE! BEAT THAT!

Ellie: Well, you don't really have control over it...

Red: Huh?

Ellie: Remember the 'Tallest for the day' thing?

Red: (scared) Crap, you're right...

Ellie: The ultimate showdown of invadercat and Red! xDDD

Pleakley: invatercat also said this

_AAAAAWWWWW =( wwwwhhhhhhhhhhhyyyy? CAN I after the show!...with a sword or __dagger. i like swords_

Ellie: (Hugs Red and Purple) Don't kill them! It's not their fault they got PAKs with mean personalities! Most Irkens get them!

Dib: As far as I can tell, Ellie's right... Irkens are mean...

Ellie: But we love them anyway! ^^

Membrane: What is this 'Irken' you guys are talking about?

Ellie: Um... it's... it's a Boy Scout group! =D

Membrane: Oh, I see...

Red: Ellie, you can stop hugging me and Purple now...

Ellie: Oh, uh... okay... (let's Red and Purple go)

Pleakley: ...

_zim can be the next tallest, that would be cool XD_

Zim: (dressed in his normal human disguise) I don't understand this 'cool' word you speak of, but you're idea of my being the Tallest is GENIUS!

Pleakley:

_but humans Cannot BE Attacked_

Zim: Huh? BUT I AM ZIM! I say that humans MUST be attacked and enslaved!

Pleakley:

_if zim asks why, it because i had the idea =)_

Zim: Grrrrrrr...

Pleakley:

_anyway, prof. membrain, zim and A LOT OF OTHERS are aliens_

_if you think im crazy and/or dibs crazy...LOOK AT ME IM A FREAKING IRKEN THAT CAN FROM PLANET IRK BTW irk means annoying and i guess my planet is named PLANET ANNOYING (hopes tallest herd that) =)_

Red: Oh, I heard you all right...

Membrane: There are no aliens. There is no real proof or evidence that there are any! And, as Ellie explained, Irkens are Boy Scouts, not aliens from the planet 'Irk'

Ellie: Um... yeah...

Pleakley: Invader Elze has a question for you Ellie...

_WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DO ZIM? ? ? ?_

Ellie: At some point. Be patient young grasshopper

Tak: (in her human disguise) Grasshopper?

Ellie: Do not question what I say, because there's a high chance it'll be insane and random

Pleakley: The questions for Zim are really piling up... I have a feeling Zim's chapter will be the longest

Ellie: Well, duh :P

Pleakley:

_by the way... Elze is my middle name. I HATE MY FIRST NAME! ! ! ! ! !_

Ellie: Cool...

Pleakley:

_Ps: my first name shall not be spoken or typed._

_Pss: sorry for the comments not questions. :(_

Ellie: No worries. I'm a pretty chilled person, so I don't mind :)

Pleakley:

_Psss: DO ZIM NEXT! ! ! ! ! ! I HAVE ATTACK DACHSHUNDS! ! ! !_

Ellie: I've got a dachshund as a pet. And I'm not doing Zim next, sorry. And I don't feel threatened by your... threat. I've been in scarier situations... (shivers)

Pleakley: We've got a question and _another_ message from Invader Jane

_just want to say, i changed my name, i am now Invader Jane and NOT numbuh97, i want to ask prof. membraine what happened to his wife?_

Membrane: Wife? What wife?

Ellie: Message to readers: You don't know how much I hate making Dib an experiment and Membrane so heartless, but I'm just going along with what the show said...

Pleakley: Yep, she couldn't hold it in anymore xD

Ellie: Shut up! I'm a fangirl, got a problem with it?

Pleakley: No, no, not at all...

_and,sorry dib... i was mean, i was in a bad mood cause i was dared to read a ZADR... it was TERRIBLE!_

Dib: Understandable...

Pleakley:

_oh, and zim, just want to tell you i wrote a story ware you kill dib and take over earth, then the tallests let you spend the rest of your days on irk, ware you are welcomed back a hero, until you die of old age._

Zim: I do like this Invader Jane's story... except for the part where I die...

Pleakley: Ebony3111 has some questions for Membrane

_MEMBRANE! Hi! Wait... what am I doing here? Oh yeah, questions!  
__1) Can you say the Periodic Table from memory?_

Membrane: Of course! I'll do it in rows, left to right. Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminium, Silicon, Phosphorus, Sulphur, Chlorine, Argon, Potassium, Calcium, Scandium, Titanium...

(a while later...)

Membrane: And that's just the main group, let me name the Lanthanoids and Actinoids...

Everyone: NO!

Membrane: Fine then...

Pleakley:

_How about backwards?_

Membrane: Well, if you insist...

Purple: (dressed as a Hippi from the 60's) Please, no... I'm begging you...

Membrane: Alright, if you can't handle REAL SCIENCE!

Pleakley:

_2) HOW can sitting in a lab all day be fun? Surely, you must have some spare time._

Membrane: A brilliant Scientist, like me, does not have SPARE TIME!

Pleakley:

_3) RANDOM Q: If I turned everyone purple, what would you do?_

Membrane: I would develop a cure to your purple-disease, of course! And don't say I cannot do it because I can! And I'm thinking of investigating why so many people are green these days...

Zim: Heh heh... I'M NORMAL!

Ellie: Uh huh. Well, I think it's time for a break!

Pleakley: You just randomly decide when to put a break, no calculations or rules, right?

Ellie: Yes ^^

* * *

(No one's wearing a disguise here cuz Prof. Membrane isn't in this part)

Random voice: You know what this is so I won't explain!

Purple: This is getting stupider by the chapter!

Random voice: Shut up!

Robo-mum: (spins arrow) SPIIIIIIIIIN! SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

(arrow spins for a while, passing Dib, then stopping at: Tenn!)

Zim: Invader TENN?

Skoodge: Where is she?

Red: Last time I heard, the Meekrob captured her and took her prisoner

Dib: Then... can I be the Tallest?

Zim: NO! _**I **_shall be the Tallest! Almighty Tallest ZIM! That sounds right...

Red: Um... I got a better idea... ELLIE!

Ellie: What? I'm not meant to appear here!

Red: Teleport Invader Tenn here!

Ellie: ...um...ok...

(Tenn appears)

Tenn: What the... hey! I'm not in prison anymore!

Zim: NOOOOOOOO!

Ellie: You'll have your chance Zim... in the meantime, here's one of Purple's doughnuts... (throws Zim a doughnut)

Purple: How did you-?

Ellie: I'm the author, remember? (disappears)

Purple: I'll get her for stealing my doughnuts...

Zim: A doughnut?

Tenn: What's going on here? Who was the blonde girl? Where are we?

Random voice: You are the **TALLEST FOR THE DAY** Invader Tenn!

Tenn: Seriously? Well, well...

Red: If it weren't for me Tenn, Zim or Dib would've-

Tenn: I ORDER PURPLE AND RED TO BE PUT IN PRISON!

Purple and Red: Huh?

Tenn: You guys sent me malfunctioning SIR-units and got me captured and tortured by the Meekrob! I flipping work my ass off for the Empire, and you don't even try to appreciate what I do! You just leave me to rot on Meekrob!

Purple: But, we-

Tenn: No buts! And I want a full-scale invasion of Meekrob to begin immediately!

Random Meekrob: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Ellie: And we're back!

Pleakley: Right, um, here's a question and message from ZimLikesGaz

_Dib...I heard people w big heads were smarterer than small headers. So...yeah. I'm awesome._

Dib: You could be right...thanks!

Pleakley:

_Hey, Prof. Membrane, say aliens DID exist. What would you do?_

Membrane: You mean as in hypothetically? Oh, I would do capture and torture them with many horrible tests on them and dissect some of them to get an idea of how their bodies work! I would also like to see what colour blood they have, how long they live without air, their reaction to EXTREME pain and how removing some of their organs effect them!

All Aliens: O.O

Ellie: Um... ok...

Pleakley: Heh, heh... (clears throat) here's a question from randomperson

_HELLO! mkay, prof.? HOW CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE! look to your right *he looks, and sees lots of irken characters* HOW!_

Membrane: Ha, ha, poor insane randomperson, Irkens are just Boy Scouts

Zim: Yes, insane... we are not aliens and we wish not to be tortured... heh...

Pleakley: Um... here's two questions from gery900

_Professor, How can you not believe in aliens when there's no evidence that there is none?_

Membrane: There is no logical evidence to _prove_ them

Skoodge: (dressed as an ice cream man) Totally... heh heh ^^"

Pleakley:

_Why don't you spend more time with your son and daughter in real flesh and blood, and the family night thing doesn't count, you just go out to eat._

Membrane: The world needs me to create new inventions and improve everyone's life! And Gaz and Dib love family night

Gaz: Depends...

Pleakley: There's a message to you, Dib from sd h djh f dk g

_For dib  
__Splash water on zim in class to expose him (water burns irkens)_

Zim: NO ONE WILL BELIEVE HIM, FOR I AM THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIIIM!

Dib: My class is very stupid... and they didn't notice when the meat burned Zim when Tak first came, so...

Pleakley:

_and I did a copy paste test and your head is normal, your body is thinner and, by comparison, makes your head seem bigger. And you look epic in the intro, the only person I like more than you is gir (so cute)_

Dib: A fan! And, see, everyone? My head isn't big, I'm just skinny!

Pleakley: Yeah, yeah... (coughs) big head... ANYWAY, here's something from RIPMelindaGordon

_Q: Why won't you ever believe Dib? He's telling the truth ya know...Just don't hurt Zim, he's EPIC! (And cute in his own insane way! *fangirl giggle*)_

Membrane: Oh, don't be silly. Dib is just being insane, that's all. It'll pass, and so will your insanity

Pleakley: Next is a question frominvader kit

_JUSTIN DWEEBER SUCKS  
__MEMBRANE!  
__your laugh is creepy...do you have mental issues?_

Membrane: No, you must be confused with me and my son; he is the one with mental issues

Dib: DAD!

Membrane: Don't worry, son, one day you'll gain back your sanity

Gaz: I hate my family...

(Red randomly appears in disguise)

Red: HA HA! I escaped jail!

Everyone: O_o

Ellie: Someone remind me to tell Tenn that Red escaped... anyway, let's ask Membrane what music he likes while I still remember to do that

Membrane: MUSIC? Music is not SCIENTIFIC!

Dib: My dad doesn't like music...

Ellie: (checks email) Hey! We're done!

Pleakley: So, this is the end, then...

Ellie: Seems like it

Red: Um... so... who's episode is next?

Ellie: Not yours (a 1997 Ford Escort falls on top of Red's head)

Pleakley: Have you run out of big instruments to drop on Red?

Ellie: Nope, but why would I just keep it to big instruments? Let's have some variety, here. Anyway, the next character to be asked questions is: (drum roll) Skoodge!

Skoodge: Really? You mean it? I get my chapter already? THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Zim: SKOODGE? What about ME? I AM ZIIIIIIM!

Ellie: Oh, go out and buy some patience if you don't have any of it naturally. Sheesh...

Pleakley: Buy patience?

Ellie: You should be able to if you ask me... seriously...

Zim: But, I do not WANT this PATIENCE! I want to know when I can prove I am far more superior than anyone else!

Ellie: How about this: you will have your episode when you'll have it

Zim: THAT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE! TELL MEEEEE!

Ellie: See you guys next time!

Zim: TELL MEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Author – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Host – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Assistant – Pleakley  
Guest – Professor Membrane

A/N: Skoodge is next, so ask away. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with Invader Zim insanity on top?


	8. Episode 8: Skoodge

Ellie: Welcome everyone, to another episode of The Invader Zim Questionnaire of Doom!

Pleakley: And it's Skoodge's episode!

Skoodge: Hey everybody!

Audience: ...

Ellie: (claps)

Pleakley: You're a Skoodge fan?

Ellie: No, I'm just trying to keep Skoodge from feeling unloved and then leaving the show before we get through all the questions

Skoodge: Don't worry about me! I'm doing this for my fans, so I don't mind!

Ellie: Fans... okay... so, let's start

Pleakley: Here's a few questions are from Invader Elze

_QUESTION FOR SCOODGE! ! !  
__-Why are you so fat?_

Skoodge: I'm not fat! I just like eating...

Red: So does me and Purple, but we're not fat

Skoodge: Well, height _does_ make a difference with how fat you look!

Red: Zim's shorter than you, and he's not fat, so...

Skoodge: It's a touchy subject that I'd rather not discuss...

Pleakley:

_-Zim's cooler_

Zim: What is this 'cooler' you humans always speak of?

Ellie: Invader Elze means you're better than Skoodge

Zim: Oh, I see. AND INVADER ELZE IS RIGHT! I AM FAR MORE 'COOLER' THAN INVADER SKOODGE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Skoodge: But I conquered Blorch... isn't that 'cool'?

Red: Well, Purple made some other guy the conqueror of Blorch after we shot you out of the ship and almost killed you. So, you're not the conqueror anymore

Skoodge: But... I... :(

Pleakley:

_-In most episodes, you don't have a Pak  
__-I hope it was stolen so you will die._

Skoodge: Oh, yeah... my PAK. Um, it's got a problem with staying on my back. It sort of falls off every now and then. I usually realize that my PAK has fell off when I start forgetting my name... heh heh

Ellie: Poor Skoodge

Pleakley:

_-You suck... really bad  
__GO ZIM_

Skoodge: Oh... so I don't got fans?

Ellie: I'm sure you do, every IZ character has at least _one_ fan. I mean you all were created by Jhonen Vasquez, so yeah...

Pleakley: Next we have invadercat

_OMG a battle with me vs red! CCCOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL  
__LETS SEE...  
__me, devi, tek (not tak), dot, destiny, claw, julia, mary, sam, grace, *tries to remember all irkens in her group* jay, mike,  
__face it, your going to DIE! XD_

Red: Over my dead body! Wait...

Ellie: Fail, Red, fail...

Pleakley:

_anyway...  
__skoodge, the tallest are mean, they tried to kill you, do you still like them ? (puppy eyes)_

Skoodge: I have to like the Tallest! They're my leaders and are doing so much to help make our Empire more powerful!

Ellie: At least he's loyal...

Pleakley:  
_  
hehe i love being me *sings this over and over to annoy red*_

Red: SHUT UP! Once I'm back to being the Tallest, you'll wish you never decided to pick a fight with ME!

Pleakley: These fights between invadercat and Red are strangely amusing... anyway, we have three questions from Ebony3111

_Skoodge, huh?...Never heard of you._

Ellie: Skoodge is that short guy in The Nightmare Begins, who get's sent to that planet with Rat People, and he's also in Battle of the Planets and Hobo 13

Pleakley:

_BUT I will ask questions anyway, because I'm a dedicated fan!  
__1) What kind of snacks do you like?_

Skoodge: Oh, I like doughnuts, crisps, nachos...

(An hour later)

Skoodge: ...and that's just about it...

Ellie: I think you just listed every snack in existence...

Skoodge: Really? Oh, my bad...

Red: And they say I like snacks...

Pleakley:

_2) Do you have a sir unit? (If yes)What's it's name?_

Skoodge: Oh, yes, as a proper Invader, I do have a SIR-unit! I just call it SIR

Pleakley:

_3) RANDOM Q! How many jelly beans would it take to power a jelly-bean powered ship from Meekrob to Vort?_

Skoodge: Oh, that's a hard one... mmmm... I think about 5 tonnes of jelly beans

Ellie: Where would you get 5 tonnes of jelly beans?

Tak: In Skoodge's fridge...

Skoodge: Hey!

Pleakley: Here're some questions from Zim'sMostLoyalServant

_Ah, so this is what you've been working on when not working on "Sherlock Zim". Glad I found this - it's funny._

Ellie: Yay! Someone who's read my Sherlock Zim _and_ this Questionnaire! :D

Pleakley:

_So, questions for Skoodge:  
__1) How did you survive being shot out of a cannon in "Battle of the Planets"?_

Skoodge: Well, I think there was a bit of luck involved. And I landed on a Savage Rat person when I smashed into Blorch. It helped make me fall less deadly

Ellie: How can one Savage Rat person break your fall your fall so well that you survived?

Skoodge: (shrugs) I don't know

Pleakley:

_2) And, related to that, how did you survive being dragged off by the Hogulus (or whatever it's called) in "Hobo 13"?_

Skoodge: He chased me to the side of the canyon. He jumped for me, but missed and hit his head on the 'wall' of the canyon and knocked himself out. That's when I ran away

Red: Basically, Skoodge is like Zim: both of them are short and refuse to die

Pleakley:

_3) What's your opinion of Zim? Do you still consider him a friend even though he's always a total jerk to you?_

Skoodge: I think in the end both of us are pretty alone, so we're friends for that reason

Zim: Hmph, ZIM NEEDS NO FRIENDS!

Pleakley:

_That's all for now, I'll have more questions when it's Zim's turn.  
__Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off._

Zim: Everyone loves the amazing ZIM! Why can't I have my turn now?

Ellie: Because I say so. And I also say that I think it's time for a break, so see you guys!

Pleakley: Wait! There's one more thing Zim'sMostLoyalServant said:

_P.S. Dib, I don't care what that one reviewer said - your head IS big._

Dib: MY. HEAD. IS. _**NOT**_. BIG!

* * *

Robo-mum: WHEEL-ARROW-THING SPINNING! (spins arrow)

(Arrow passes Dib and then stops at... Lard Nar!)

Lard Nar: Wow... me? YES!

Dib: Lard Nar! You hate Irkens so you can go destroy the Irken Empire now!

Lard Nar: If I destroy the Irken Empire, then I won't be the ruler of it anymore, now will I?

Dib: Well, um...

Lard Nar: I want Vort to no longer be under control of the Irken Empire, and I ban all Irkens from ever coming _near_ the planet! It will be given back to the Vortians for them to rule

Random Irkens: Yes, Tallest Lard Nar! (walks away)

Lard Nar: Now, Red and Purple will serve the Vortians as slaves till my reign as Tallest is over, and they are not allowed to come anywhere _near_ a teleporting machine

Red: Hey! That's not fair!

Purple: (zapps out from prison and is in the room now) I'm out of jail! WEHOO! (Random Irkens chain him and Red up and take them away) What? HEY!

Lard Nar: I want 5 billion monies to be given to the Vortian race!

Tenn: You can't do that!

Lard Nar: And send her back to the Meekrob prisons

Tenn: NO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT THE MEEKROB! (is teleported to the prison cell she was in when she was captured by the Meekrob)

Lard Nar: And I want one of Purple's doughnuts. Let's see how good they _really_ taste (someone throws a doughnut at him and he takes a bite) THIS IS AMAZING! Give one to each of the members of the Resisty. And all my fans, of course

Ellie: GIMME! (catches doughnut) MUHAHAHA! (runs away)

Dib: When are you going to destroy the Irken race?

Lard Nar: You know what? I'm not going to destroy them

Everyone: Huh?

Lard Nar: Without the Irken Empire, there can't be a 'Be the Tallest for a Day' show, because the Tallest rules the Empire. And Zim hasn't been the Tallest yet, so all his fans will hate me if I stop his rule

Dib: BUT HE'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING!

Lard Nar: Well he'll do that in the long run, anyway

Dib: THEN DESTROY HIM!

Lard Nar: Then Zim fans will _really_ hate me. In fact, all the fans in the show will hate me because, without Zim, there can't be the show Invader _Zim_. He's the main character

Zim: HA HA! YOU CANNOT STOP ME, DIB!

Dib: ARGH! (walks away in a huff)

Lard Nar: Sheesh, humans are moody

* * *

Ellie: That was the best doughnut I have ever tasted in my whole life...

Pleakley: I want a doughnut...

Ellie: You have to become a Lard Nar fan, then

Pleakley: Ok (waves Lard Nar flag) I'm a Lard Nar fan! (random Irken comes on stage and gives Pleakley a doughnut) Yay!

Skoodge: So, what other questions are there?

Pleakley: joy2theworlddannyphantom has a question

_To Skoodge~_

_Kill someone u dont like (Not Zim) and scream "Im an alien!" to Prof membrain if u dont answer this._

_Why dont u just drink a growing formula if ur race is so advanced_

_~Joy Angel Of Darkness_

_Yah, I has black wiiiiiiiiingzzz_

Ellie: I want wings! :/

Skoodge: Oh, I can't make myself taller! That's illegal! I'd be called a Defective and get shut down!

Pleakley: Here's a message to Lard Nar from Invader Elze  
_  
__I ran out of reviews! also, lard nar, I just thought of an AWESOME name instead of the resisty! The Galactic Shadow-dwellers of impending doom. :P_

Lard Nar: I kinda like that...

Ellie: Lard Nar! You're here! I thought you went off to do Tallest-stuff!

Lard Nar: The Tallest don't really do anything, so I decided I might as well hang around here

Ellie: YAY! And are you going to change the name of the Resisty now?

Lard Nar: Well, I'm almost done freeing all the planets that the members of the Resisty come from, so there won't be any need for the Resisty, unless there're new invasions. So, I'll leave it as it is for now. If we get invaded again, we might change our name the Galactic Shadow-Dwellers of impending Doom

Ellie: Can we just nickname you Shadow-Dwellers, if your name changes?

Lard Nar: Sure

Pleakley: Next, we've got some questions from The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim

_Skoodge:  
__1) How many planets have you conquered?_

Skoodge: So far, only one: Blorch. I wasn't in Operation Impending Doom 1. You killed all the invaders in that one, so yeah

Pleakley:

_2) How did you manage to take over Blorch?_

Skoodge: Oh, it was pretty easy. Savage Rat people aren't very clever ya know, so I just fed them all cheese and slowly tamed them all so they started to worship me

Pleakley:

_3) You should have your own fridge, so that way, you wont steal food items from me, now that you have moved in..._

Skoodge: (nervous) Steal food? What gave you that idea? Heh heh...

Pleakley:

_4) What happened to my cupcakes? DONT LIE. IM ONTO YOUUUU!_

Skoodge: Um... GIR got to them!

Zim: YOU LIER!

GIR: Cupcakes. Mmmmmmmm

Skoodge: SEE? GIR likes cupcakes!

Zim: Yes, but he was with me on a mission when they disappeared! It's YOU who stole them! YOU!

Skoodge: Heh heh...

Pleakley:

_And YOU! ELLIE HUMAN! DO MEEEE! DO ME! OR SUFFER THE RATH OF ZIIIMMM! That is all. Have an excellent day._

Ellie: Let's see... (takes out book that says 'Invader Zim Questionnaire of Doom episodes') Yes, I'm doing you. Just not yet... ;)

Pleakley: GazmRules has something to say to Skoodge

_skoodge, this is all i have to say to you: YOU'RE BORING! and why do have so many stains on your shirt *cough*-dress-*cough*._

Skoodge: It's not a dress! And I have butter fingers when it comes to food

Ellie: It's a dress. You don't even where underwear underneath it, let alone trousers

Skoodge: Underwear? What's that?

Dib: Irkens... don't... wear... underwear? WHAT KIND OF ALIEN RACE ARE THEY?

Ellie: In Hobo 13 you see that Skoodge doesn't wear any, when he falls into the canyon. And, no, I wasn't looking there intentionally, but he's so fat that he took up most of the space on the screen!

Skoodge: Hey!

Ellie: Sorry, pal, I don't want to be mean but seriously...

Skoodge: Fine, I'll wear trousers from now on! (walks away then comes back with black trousers on him)

Ellie: ...you're still not wearing underwear, are you?

Skoodge: Do I have to?

Ellie: No, no, just... (clears throat) carry on, Pleakley

Pleakley: Um... I don't really wear trousers or underwear either...

Ellie: You have three legs, that's a different story

Pleakley: Ok, um, so, anyway, we've got a review from Invader Jane

_um... so, i just want to say, that scoodge can get sucked out the airvent for all i care, though one of my friends, thinks your cooler than Red and Purple, COMBINED! so, how did you escape from that thing on Hobo13?_

Skoodge: I think we've answered that one...

Ellie: Yep, we have

Pleakley:

_and zim, sorry about having you die, but unless i had you die of old age at the end, all the dib fans wouldve come and sicked ninjas or attack dogs on me or something! oh, and so that dosnt happen, i will soon write a story, ware dib catches zim! then looses his sanity..._

Zim: FORGET THE DIB FANS! AND HOW CAN THE DIB-HUMAN CAPTURE ME? HOW?

Dib: Shut up, you bipedal bug

Zim: SILENCE!

Pleakley: Moving on, RoboticMasterMind's up next

_1)(grins evilly and coughs)Um skoodge why is your uniform so dirty huh, huh?_

Skoodge: I'm a clumsy eater! I can't help it!

Pleakley:

_2) And I would have seriously stopped respecting the tallest and came back to kick their asses, after being shot from that cannon (Muahahahahaha)_

Skoodge: Well, they did offer me a promotion afterwards...

Pleakley: By sending you to Hobo 13, where you almost died

Skoodge: How did you know I-

Pleakley: I did some research _remember_?

_3) Dib what do you think of skoodge and is that your head it's the size of texas! OwO"_

Dib: It's not the size of Texas!

Pleakley: Yeah, I think it's more the size of Asia

Dib: Hey!

Pleakley: Sorry. Here's some questions from Sienna1997

_Hi, Um... I have a few questions for Skoodge...  
__1) Why do you do everything Zim says? I know he's your friend and everything but why?_

Skoodge: Well, I know he'd listen to me too, so I do what he tells me. He's a great pal!

Zim: ...

Dib: You're kidding, right?

Pleakley:

_2) I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why does your uniform look dirty? Do you not wash it or something?_

Skoodge: The dirt's really just stains. It's not like I don't wash my clothes, but the stains are so hard to get rid of...

Pleakley:

_3) Again, don't mean to be rude, but is something wrong with your PAK? It disappears sometimes. 0_o_

Skoodge: My PAK is a problem at times...

Pleakley:

_4) Why aren't you appreciated that much? I know you're short and all, but that really shouldn't matter. I know what the Tallest are going to say but give him a break!  
__That's all for now!_

Skoodge: People do appreciate me, but the Tallest do come first, so I think everyone's too busy with those higher than me to show their gratitude to me

Everyone: ...

Pleakley: Next we've got invader kit

_HAI!  
__SKOOGE! ya i spelled your name wrong...whatever.  
__ANYWHO!  
__my friend nicknamed you chunk. She's mean. :(  
__your cute. heehee.  
__how did you take over blorch?  
__BAI PEEPS!  
__heheh purples a hippie..._

Skoodge: I think we've answered that question

Pleakley: Um... we have message for Gaz from Iggins

_Im back Gaz, and i am STILL better then you *** son of an *** cause im EPIC and your a *** suckin *** you little tickle-me-emo! I hope you burn and die in *** you game-addicted ***! AND I erased all your ***-*** game data on ALL your games and then I gave them to GIR and told him they were fancy tacos! AND I moved so you'll never find me! Mwahahahahahahaha_

Gaz: To begin with: I'm a daughter of an ***, not son of an ***, idiot. Soundly, you _dared_ erase my data and feed my games to GIR?

GIR: Those tacos tasted good :D

Gaz: I will get revenge. And do you know how I'll do it? You will have your episode at some point, then you have **NOWHERE** to hide from me. I **WILL** get you then, and I shall get my revenge on your ugly, disgusting, game-killing self. BE WARNED! **I SHALL FIND YOU IN YOUR EPISODE**! **I PROMISE YOU**!

Ellie: Oh no. This may get a bit gory...

Pleakley: Ok, well, we've got Tash375 asking a question

_Hey Skoodge! I'm a big fan of you and would you mind telling me what you do in your spare time? I've always pictured you writing opera songs or desiging makeup._

Skoodge: Make up?

Ellie: XD

Skoodge: I don't really have many hobbies. But you're right on the first one, I do like writing Opera songs. I also like cooking, I was thinking about getting a job in that area of work, but being an invader pays better

Ellie: So, I'm guessing you like Opera more than other genres of music?

Skoodge: Yeah

Ellie: Ok, then! That means we're done here! Next on the list is: Sizz-Lorr!

Zim: What? You're bringing Sizz-Lorr here?

Ellie: Yep. And you have one and a half weeks to ask him questions; school's just started for me, so I can't make an episode in one week. So, see you guys!

* * *

Author – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Host – Ellie/Blonde Writing  
Assistant – Pleakley  
Guest – Skoodge

A/N: Sizz-Lorr's next. Ya know, that big Irken in 'The Frycook what came from all that space'? Yeah, that guy. Please ask a question :)


	9. Episode 9: SizzLorr

Ellie: Welcome to another – rather late – episode of the Invader Zim Questionnaire of Doom!

Sizz-Lorr: (who's sitting on a couch instead of the normal chair since he's so... 'overweight') That's such an uncreative title...

Ellie: Shut up!

Pleakley: So, this is Sizz-Lorr's episode

Sizz-Lorr: Yes, it is... but, before we start, can anyone tell me where Zim is?

Ellie: Um... on holiday... in another Galaxy...

Dib: No he's not! He's hiding in the -

Ellie: Someone shut him up!

(A dark shadow towers over Dib and takes him away, Dib's screaming and kicking)

Pleakley: Who was that?

Ellie: I don't know... I'll save him later... let's just ask Sizz-Lorr some questions first...

Pleakley: Um, ok... well, let's begin with Toxicruby

_Its Sizz-lorr right?  
__Anywai...  
__What up with the armor on your shoulders?_

Sizz-Lorr: I think it adds some respect to my image. I am in charge of a restaurant on Foodcourtia, so I have to look... dignified

Pleakley:

_How does it feel to run a place in Foodcourtia?_

Sizz-Lorr: Great! I love cooking! It's my most important priority!

Pleakley: Next, there are some questions from RoboticMasterMind

_1) Sizz-Lorr have you ever heard of sizzler on earth?_

Sizz-Lorr: I don't really know much about Earth, but I did look up some of the food on the planet to get more... exotic tastes, so I know what it is

Ellie: I'm curious, how did you get out of the 20-year period of being stuck on Foodcourtia? It hasn't been 20 years and I haven't done anything author-like

Sizz-Lorr: (shrugs) I dunno...

Ellie: ...

Sizz-Lorr: ...

Everyone else: ...

Pleakley: Heh... moving on...

_2)Why are you not a tallest, you're huge. Is it because your fat?_

Sizz-Lorr: Me? Tallest? Ha! I'm not as tall as the Tallest

Ellie: Are you sure?

Sizz-Lorr: Yes

Ellie: I want to check... hey Lard Nar...

Lard Nar: Don't even THINK of making me free either one of the Tallest! My rule is not over yet!

Ellie: Oh, come on, Lard Nar. If you refuse, I'll just randomly teleport them here anyway

Lard Nar: No! This is my one chance to control them!

Ellie: Too bad, guess I'll just use my author powers...

Lard Nar: NO!

(Purple appears)

Pleakley: Since when can authors do all these things?

Ellie: Since fans started to make disgusting, OCC stories. If they can do that, then I should be able to teleport random characters here. It's just fair

Purple: What the – hey! I'm free!

Tak: I thought you liked Red more than Purple. Your FanFiction profile page says so

Purple: She likes Red more than me?

Ellie: Purple's got purple eyes and so does Sizz-Lorr and I wanted them to match in some way. In fact, you have purple eyes too

Tak: Your brain works in weird ways...

Ellie: Yes, it does...

Pleakley: Ok, Sizz-Lorr, we need you to stand up and stand next to Purple back-to-back

Sizz-Lorr: Alright... (does what Pleakley told him to do)

Pleakley: Now, stop hovering, Purple

Purple: Huh? No!

Pleakley: Do it!

Purple: No!

Pleakley: Do it!

Purple: No!

Ellie: This sounds like Kevin McDonald is having a fight with himself xD

Pleakley: Purple, _please_ do it

Purple: No!

(Purple stops hovering and his armour-uniform-thingy turns into a hula skirt and so does Pleakley's Federation uniform)

Everyone: (turns their head to Ellie, who's to blame for the clothes)

Ellie: (having a fangirl moment) They look so alike! ^^

Purple: Not funny...

Ellie: Ok, ok, I'll give you a shirt...

(Purple gets a Hawaii t-shirt and some shorts, as well as Pleakley)

Ellie: Now let's measure you and Sizz-Lorr...

(Purple is just about two inches taller than Sizz-Lorr)

Pleakley: That's very close...

Ellie: I'd expect you to be someone higher in status than a Frycook, Sizz-Lorr

Sizz-Lorr: Cooking is my dream!

Purple: Some Irkens are just not fit to handle being the Tallest

Ellie: Oh, please. You're rubbish at being the Tallest!

Purple: Hey!

Ellie: Don't worry, I'm still a fan (waves flag with a picture of Purple on it)

Pleakley: Right, I think it's time to move on the next question:

_3)How come you work on foodcourtia instead of doing "normal" Irken things, were you banished like Zim?_

Sizz-Lorr: (who's back in the couch) Banished? No! I just like food

Pleakley:

_4)Why in the world are you sooooo big!_

Sizz-Lorr: I'm big-boned

Tak: Yeah right...

Pleakley: The next bunch of questions are from: Ebony3111

_Umm... can't say I've seen you... but I've heard of you... kinda.  
__1) What is your IQ? Estimate if you don't know. And Ellie, keep it fair, okay?_

Sizz-Lorr: My IQ? Hmmmm... I think it was 3,043

Ellie: YOU LIAR!

Sizz-Lorr: Ohhhh, you mean the human IQ! I'm not too sure, but I think it would be somewhere in the 110s

Ellie: That sounds more reasonable... but considering you have a PAK, that's pretty low...

Sizz-Lorr: I own a restaurant, not a scientific facility

Ellie: True, true

Pleakley:

_2) Where were you born?_

Sizz-Lorr: I was born on Irk, were most Irkens are. The biggest smeet-making-machine-thing is there

Ellie: I would have loved to see you as a smeet! ^^

Pleakley:

_3) RANDOM Q! How do you feel about the Irken economy?_

Sizz-Lorr: (shrugs) It's not too bad... we're going through a good time in the Empire right now...

Pleakley: Zim'sMostLoyalServant's got some questions

_Hmm, Sizz-Lorr, huh? Well, I guess I can think of some questions for him:  
__1) Do you by any chance have the title "Widest" or some variant? Because you're definitely the fattest Irken I've ever seen, and if the tallest Irkens get a title, then the Irken who is the most of something else should get a title too._

Ellie: I never thought of that...

Sizz-Lorr: You're right about that. We have 'Shortest', 'Dumbest', 'Ugliest' and lots more. I used to be called the Widest, but this a**hole who owns a restaurant just opposite mine took my title away from me! I hate him so much...

Pleakley:

_2) Why did you treat Zim so bad even before he escaped and you got the whole revenge gimick? I know he was working for you as punishment, but even so, you seemed a little harsh in those flashbacks.  
__That's all I got.  
__Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off._

Sizz-Lorr: It's fun to torture people, and the fact that the Tallest banished him meant that they didn't really care if I gave him all the bad jobs. Plus, he's annoying

Pleakley: We've got a message and question from invadercat

Ellie: Wait a sec. Someone call Red!

(a large screen comes down from the ceiling and you see Red's face on it looking miserable with some type of Vortian food covering it)

Red: What is it? And why's Purple there? How about me!

Pleakley: Forget about Purple. We've got a message from invadercat:

_you can't control me red! my leader is lard nar.  
__and...im half cat idiot, I could claw your freaken head off if I wanted to. try to beat that. (sings red is a loser over and over and skips in a circle around him)_

Red: I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! JUST WAIT TILL I GET OFF THIS PLANET! YOU'LL BE SORRY! YOU'LL BE BEGGING FOR - (gets cut off when some other type of Vortian food smashes into his head)

Vortian voices in the background: (sarcastic) Hey, Red! You've got something on your face! You should stop being such a messy eater!

Red: (looks _really_ pissed)

Pleakley:

_sizz-lorr: where did you get that weapon thing? I want one_

Sizz-Lorr: On Weaponnia. It's a cool planet full of weapons. You should check it out

Pleakley:

_(homicidal look at red) lol I like and think these battles are fun but in the end I will win (blows up and disappears and you guys hear evil laughing)_

Red: Would someone remind me to kill invadercat? Please? (you hear laughing in the background and some voices mocking Red) ...I've gotta go...

Ellie: Right! Time for a break!

Purple: That was a bit random...

Ellie: Yeah... it was...

* * *

Robo-mum: LET'S. SPIN. THAT. ARROW!

(arrow spins, passes Dib, then slows down to stop at... Larb!)

Lard Nar: No... NO!

(Larb appears)

Lard Nar: LARB IS THE TALLEST FOR THE DAY?

Larb: Me? Really? Cool

Lard Nar: I HATE YOUUUUUU! (tackles Larb and starts beating him up) YOU. DARE. TAKE. OVER. VORT? YOU RUINED MY LIFE YOU EVIL LITTLE IRKEN! I WAS GETTING A RAISE AND EVERYTHING THEN **YOU** COME ALONG!

Larb: OUCH! Stop hitting me!

Lard Nar: AND NOW YOU'RE THE TALLEST! CAN'T THE VICTIMS OF OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM TWO AT LEAST GET TWO WEEKS OF PEACE? WHY COULND'T THE NEW TALLEST BE SHLOONKTAPOOXIS OR SPLEENK?

Larb: Guards! Arrest him!

Irken Guards: Yes, Tallest Larb (takes away Lard Nar, who's still having a fit)

Larb: Ok... phew... I declare that Vort will be conquered again, along with the other planets that were freed. Also, Red and Purple will no longer work for the Vortians. And could you guys bring me some bandages and ice? Lard Nar can really punch for a Vortian...

* * *

Ellie: This show's getting violent...

Pleakley: Yes, it is...

(Red randomly appears)

Red: Oh yeah! I'm free! Who's the Tallest!

Ellie: Larb is

Red: I mean the proper Tallest, like, me

Ellie: Oh, I thought you meant who freed... oh, forget it. Let's ask Sizz-Lorr some more questions...

Pleakley: Invader Elze has some questions and a message but we need to bring Zim in...

Ellie: Put him on the transmission

(Zim comes onto the screen. In the background you can see a lime green monkey dancing to a Lady Gaga song)

Sizz-Lorr: ZIM! THERE YOU ARE!

Zim: SIZZ-LORR! How did you find me?

Sizz-Lorr: Well, I didn't _really_ find you, you're just on the transmission. I don't know where you actually are

Zim: Oh...

Pleakley: Now, listen up, you two. Invader Elze's got some stuff to ask and say...

_SCREW YOU TO *** SIZZ-LOR! ! ! ! !_

Sizz-Lorr: A hater, I'm guessing?

Zim: HA HA! YOU HAVE HATERS WHILE, I, THE AMAZING ZIM HAS NONE!

Tak: I hate you

Zim: You don't count!

Pleakley:

_-You're fatter then scoodge!_

Sizz-Lorr: Comes with the job, I'm guessing... and I'm big boned...

Pleakley:

_-You're pretty tall, You could do better then a fricook._

Sizz-Lorr: I like cooking, okay?

Pleakley:

_- JUST LET ZIM GO! ! ! ! !_

Sizz-Lorr: 1. Zim ran away, so how can I 'let him go'? 2. It was my job to keep an eye on him, and I've pretty much failed that two times, so I'm hoping for a third-time lucky. Plus, someone has to wear that random suit...

Pleakley:

_- Do you even have a pak? No one ever sees it._

Sizz-Lorr: I have a PAK, it's just bigger than most so it looks a bit like armour, but it's there

Pleakley:

_- You kind of remind me of Scoodge._

Sizz-Lorr: If I'm right, you hate him too. Maybe that's one of the reasons

Ellie: How did you know Invader Elze didn't like Skoodge? You weren't even in the last episode

Sizz-Lorr: (shrugs)

Ellie: ...

Pleakley:

_-Why do you have such an odd name?_

Sizz-Lorr: It's not that weird for Irkens

Pleakley:

_- who are you voiced by?_

Ellie: He's voiced by... um... oh crap, I'm not sure... (checks internet on her laptop) he was voiced by Jim Wise

Pleakley:

_- I hope you die! ! ! ! ! ! *stabs sizz-lor*_

Sizz-Lorr: Why did Zim have to have his own show? Now I've got his fangirls trying to kill me!

Pleakley:

_- what is your favorite song?_

Sizz-Lorr: Favourite song? Um... that's a bit specific... I don't _really_ have one I like in particular...

Ellie: We'll just ask him his favourite genre of music at the end, choosing a favourite song is a bit tricky; there's a lot of songs in this universe, ya know?

Pleakley:

_-You really, truly suck eggs._

Sizz-Lorr: Oh, come on! I'm not _that_ bad!

Pleakley: Now, Zim, prepare for a rant on how amazing you are:

Zim: Zim already knows he is amazing

Pleakley:

_Zim... I AM ALWAYS RIGHT! ! ! ! ! *hands Zim the best nacho he will ever have, and punches Dib in his HUMONGOUS head* Zim, I would do ANYTHING for you... ANYTHING! Just say the word. and I would destroy the earth for you... you're amazing. Zim, It would mean Irk to me if you said I was your favourite fangirl... PLEASE! I would kill the whole human race just for you to say that. YOU ARE THE GREATEST MOST AMAZING, SMARTEST, HOTTEST PERSON IN THE GALEXY! ! ! ! I would rip apart my soul into tiny pieces just for you to like me. *hands an endless supply of the most yummy thing you have ever tasted*_

Zim: Yes, yes, thank you for worshiping me, Zim is pleased, and thank you for the endless supply of yummy-things. But I will still destroy you DISGUSTING, FILTHY, PRIMITIVE HUMANS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! But you can be my slave: then I _might_ not destroy you

Ellie: Wow, um... rip apart your own soul into tiny pieces... ouch...

Zim: It's is worth it to merely be in the _presence_ of Zim! You, Ellie-human, are _very_ lucky-

Ellie: Yeah, yeah, don't you have somewhere to go?

Zim: No

Ellie: Then... I guess you could stay here?

Zim: Yes

Ellie: Okay... that's fine with me...

Sizz-Lorr: Can someone tell me where Zim is?

Ellie: No

Sizz-Lorr: I'm not the bad guy, here! Zim has a job that he needs to-

Ellie: No

Sizz-Lorr: Ok, then, I'll march into the transmission control room and find out where he is that way!

Ellie: You can't do that

Sizz-Lorr: And who's going to stop me?

Ellie: The glue that I put on the couch while the break on was on

Sizz-Lorr: (tries to get up) What? Why did you-?

Ellie: I felt like it

Sizz-Lorr: Grrrrrrr...

Pleakley: Next, The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim

_1)Sizzlorr... did Skoodge work for you once? Cause I think he takes after you in food stuff._

Sizz-Lorr: He used to work in my restaurant, like the way you used to work on Vort as a scientist. But Skoodge didn't stay that long

Skoodge: I went to the Academy just before you Zim! But I became an Invader later on when you killed all of the pervious Invaders!

Zim: Oh, I see

Pleakley:

_2)Who named you Sizzlorr? Isnt that a kind of wierd name?_

Sizz-Lorr: It's not a weird name!

Ellie: Nothing is actually 'normal' in Invader Zim, and that includes names

Pleakley:

_3)Why do you need ME so bad? Cant someone who wont hurt you so badly take the job instead?_

Sizz-Lorr: I was assigned _by the Tallest_ to keep you captive. It's for the good of the Empire

Pleakley:

_(straightens collar and sweats a bit.)  
__4)You wont take me back to Food courtia, will you?_

Sizz-Lorr: Yes I will

Pleakley:

_(after listening to answer)  
__I WILL RUN NOW! RUUUUNNN! BYE!(runs off stage)_

Zim: TURN THE TRANSMISSION OFF! QUICKLY! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO FOODCOURTIA!

Ellie: Zim! Relax! He can't get you, he doesn't even know where you are!

Pleakley: And he's glued to he's seat... literally

Zim: Oh, yeah... I knew that!

Pleakley: Sureeeee you did. Anyway, xinvaderxrandomnessx has some questions and... I think we should bring Lard Nar in...

Ellie: No prob

(Lard Nar appears)

Lard Nar: Let me guess, a message?

Ellie: Yep

Pleakley: Here we go:

_(I do not want this note to be anonymous! Can i come on the show? I hate sizzlorr so much!)_

Ellie: Sorry, but coming on the show through a review can't happen; both haters and fangirls are very dangerous for the characters. But we'll do all the actions for you as long as it doesn't involve killing, since that can become a bit gory

Pleakley: So who'll do all the slapping or hugging or whatever?

Ellie: Um... how about you?

Pleakley: No way!

Ellie: Well, I'm not doing it... how about Freddy!

Pleakley: That guy from the first episode? From what you told me, he's in the dungeons being tortured.

Ellie: Yes, but I'm the author ;D

(Freddy appears)

Freddy: _You _again? What now?

Ellie: You're going to slap some people for us

Freddy: Oh, great, let's build up my popularity even more -_-"

Pleakley:

_Me: I happen to HATE You sizzlorr! ellie, can i throw this jug of water on sizzlor?_

Ellie: No, but Freddy will do it for you

Freddy: What?

Ellie: It's either this, or the dungeons. Your choice

Freddy: Urgh... okay... (throws jug at Sizz-Lorr)

Sizz-Lorr: OUCH! Hey!

Pleakley:

_Sizzlorr, You're almost as tall as me and i'm an inch below my tallest._

Sizz-Lorr: You are? Well, good for you, you in-directly-jug-throwing little thing... that HURT

Pleakley:

_Why are you so fat?_

Sizz-Lorr: I like cooking, okay?

Pleakley:

_you wearin a sumo suit or somethin?_

Sizz-Lorr: No, what would make you think that?

Ellie: Oh, crap, I got the image in my head, now! It BURNSSSSS!

Pleakley:

_Why does your name sound so much like scizzors?_

Sizz-Lorr: It's **Sizz-Lorr** not Scizzors. If people pronounce it wrong then that's their fault, or maybe your ears are playing tricks on you...

Pleakley:

_Red and Purple, i LOVE U GUYS! not like a fangirl or anything, heh, Fyi i do not support RaPR. If you dont know what it is by now, Do NOT ASK, just to protect your sanity._

Purple: I've got another fan!

Red: _We've_ got another fan, genius. xinvaderxrandomnessx likes both of us

Purple: Well, I bet xinvaderxrandomnessx likes me more. Everyone does B)

Red: How do you know that xinvaderxrandmonessx likes you more? And people like me too

Purple: They only like you because of me

Ellie: I don't! I love Reddie! (gives Red a hug)

Purple: But I'm funny!

Ellie: I also love you, okay? Just, Red's my fave out of you two

Purple: Why?

Ellie: Just because he is, alright?

Pleakley: Anyway

_Zim, i could care less about this, but watch a video called Tak- I Dont Really Like You._

Ellie: I've watched that video. I actually have been making AMVs for two years now and I'm starting to use Invader Zim, so, yeah, I've watched a lot of Invader Zim AMVs on Youtube ^^ I'm a Youtube geek...

Zim: I'll watch it after the show, I first want to finish watching Sizz-Lorr being hated

Pleakley:

_Lard nar, U SUCK! Can i borrow ur ship? I wanna make sure you dont keep the tallest captive... did i say that out loud? who cares! you will NOT conquer the irkens as long as i'm a human! weird, i know, a human on the irken's side who likes dib too, but get over it!_

Lard Nar: Oh, yay, a hater -_-" and, no, you can't borrow my ship

Pleakley:

_Dib, Love ya, not like a fangirl, not as much my tallest. Ur head's not big and here you go! a documentary on the irken society. gir kinda barfed on it, so i dont know if it still works, but, who cares!_

Ellie: Um... I'll give him the video when I save him from the dark figure...

Pleakley:

_skoodge, ur wierd, no comment._

Skoodge: I'm not that weird!

Pleakley:

_Later everyone! i hate you lard nar more than sizz-lorr and gaz combined! And considering i like dib, THAT'S ALOT A HATE! DONT CARE WHAT U AND THE RESISTY DO TO ME I WILL NEVER JOIN U! Bye!_

Lard Nar: Why do you hate me? My planet was taken over and everything, I have a right to go against the Irkens! And, plus, it was Spleenk's idea...

Pleakley: THE FANGIRL OF TACOS has a message, for you, Ellie

_NOOOOOOOESS HIS NAME ISSS BOB ,the tabel heady sevice drone persob, HES NAMED BOB BOB I SAY  
__KaIR ZaDR SaBR I LOVES THESE THINGS'_

Ellie: Ohhhhh, you thought Freddy was Bob, did you? No, no, Freddy's a Service Drone I made up. I think Bob's quite an iconic character for those who hate the Tallest, so I'm giving him an episode of his own where people can actually ask him quesions

Freddy: Yeah, and Bob's fired now, since, ya know, he went against the Tallest's will and everything, so I couldn't have been him since I'm not fired

Pleakley: Invader Zak's next... listen up Lard Nar, most of it a message to you

_I Have a comment for Lard Nar that I seriously want posted and a question for Sizz-lor. Lard-nar how dare you send Tenn back to the meekrob jail! You helped me rescue her and then you send her back! If you do a stunt like that again you will be killed by me and I don't care if you are my commander._

Lard Nar: Whoa, okay, I won't do it again! In fact, I'll get her back... Ellie?

Ellie: Alright...

(Tenn appears)

Tenn: What – hey, I'm not in prison anymore again!

Red: Tenn! You put us in prison!

Tenn: Yes, I did. How could you guys just leave me on Meekrob like that? Honestly...

Purple: But it wasn't us-

Tenn: Shut up! I'm not talking you anymore...

Pleakley:

_anyway Sizz-lor why are you a food service drone if you are so tall?_

Sizz-Lorr: I'm not really a Food Service Drone; I control the Food Service Drones, you see?

Ellie: I'd still expect you to be something higher in status than that...

Sizz-Lorr: Would people stop saying that?

Pleakley: Lastly, Pokemaniac92711's question to Sizz-Lorr, and a rather good question for GIR...

_Sizz-Lor, where you made a fry-lord by the Tallest because they veiwed you as a threat due to your height? I mean, if they go bye-bye, you become Tallest!_

Sizz-Lorr: Well, I don't think I'm that much of a threat...

Red: (nervous) Heh heh... yeah... he's no threat to us... (quieter) as long as he doesn't grow anymore...

Pleakley:

_I have a question for GIR btw, Gir, what do you think fo Bloody Gir, what's the story behind it? The Invader Zim Wiki says it originated from a deleted scene in "GIR Goes Crazy And Stuff"_

GIR: I was playin' with the ketchup ^^

Ellie: That's the cover story, but we know better than that ;)

Pleakley: I've done some bit of research with the Bloody GIR thing, apparently it has been confirmed by someone involved with Invader Zim. I also think that you're right about the 'deleted scene' thing. Also, it was Nickelodeon who refused to allow GIR to be covered in blood, and the produces decided to sneak the picture of him in since they already drew it and they were probably not happy with the way Nickelodeon turned down some of their ideas

Ellie: To finish this off: Sizz-Lorr! What's your favourite genre of music?

Sizz-Lorr: Well, I like... um... I don't know... Celine Dion?

–_A/N: __Don't ask me why I said Celine Dion, I don't really have an answer...-_

Ellie: Okay... so, in the next episode, we have Gaz!

Gaz: What?

Ellie: And I'm so sorry this episode came out late, I'm going to have to stretch the upload time to 2 weeks, school is eating me alive... or should I say Skool? Nah, it's not cool enough for that name...

Pleakley: See you guys next week!

Ellie: And, don't worry, Dib fans! Character death is not allowed in the show – yet – so Dib isn't dead! ...yet...

Sizz-Lorr: How am I meant to get out of this seat? You glued me to it!

Ellie: Um... you _do_ wear underwear, right? Or should I get the chainsaw?

* * *

A/N: So, Gaz is next... and that Celine Dion thing... well, my brain does work in weird ways...


	10. IMPORTANT

Sorry, guys, Gaz's chapter will have to wait. I'm posting her episode after Halloween. However, I've got two other characters that will appear ON Halloween: Miyuki and Spork! That's right, they're having a chapter all to themselves on Halloween, and I've got a special surprise lurking in around in my barin!

Miyuki and Spork are going to share a chapter, but I'll split it in half so Spork will be asked first and then Miyuki (since no one seems to care about Sprok, I'm letting him go first because I feel sorry for him).

I'm so sorry for the confusion and waiting, and that you've only got a week to ask them questions, but I promise that I'll try and get these episodes done quicker.

Please ask Miyuki and Spork some questions! If you don't know who they are, look them up. They're not OCs, don't worry

See ya guys!


	11. Episode 10: Miyuki and Spork

(Stage is orange instead of blue. It's full of Halloween decorations and there are two seats instead of one for the guests. 'Thriller' by Michel Jackson plays)

Ellie (dressed as a pirate): Welcome everyone, and Happy Halloween!

Pleakley (dressed as a vampire): We have Tallest Miyuki and Spork as our guests today!

Red: Where are they?

Ellie: They'll be here in just a-

(Miyuki and Spork materialize in the seats)

Ellie: They're here

Miyuki: It's my episode! Yay!

Spork: Hey, how about me?

Miyuki: Oh, yeah, his too

Ellie: So, we've got everyone favourite dead Tallests this week! Let's just begin with asking these guys what it's like to be dead, since I think me all want to know...

Miyuki: Dead sounds so harsh... I prefer deceased...

Ellie: Okay. So, what's it like to be deceased?

Miyuki: When you used to be the Tallest... pretty dull...

Spork: It's weird, really. I mean, you don't have any organs, so you're not hungry, but you also not full. It's so annoying

Ellie: Of course he talks about food -_-"

Spork: I'm talking about it indirectly. I didn't say the word 'food' at any point until now

Ellie: Uh huh... so, let's begin with the questions! Spork's going to asked first, but if there's any questions for both of our de... I mean deceased Tallest, we'll ask them in the first half

Pleakley: Okay, so, to begin with, we have two questions from invadercat

_*evil laugh* hi my tallest! to spork: how you die? i forgot!  
__wait...didnt zim kill you?_

Spork: Yes... he and that blob of his... grrrrrr

Miyuki: Where is Zim?

Dib: Oh, don't tell me he's hiding again!

Ellie: He is, but I think we should teleport him here to make things interesting...

(Zim appears)

Zim: Wha?

Spork: You... you piece of elephant diarrhoea! You killed me! (demon-like ghosts appear and chase Zim around)

Zim: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ellie: No hurting the main character! Do you what to end up hated like Red and Purple? Hated by Zim extremists?

Spork: Argh... no... (demon-like ghosts disappear)

Ellie: There we go... let's have some peace...

Spork: (mumbling) Stupid Zim, stupid, blonde freak, stupid peace, stupid fans, stupid blob...

Pleakley:

_anyway 2: um...hu...DID YOU LIKE BEING TALLEST?_

Spork: For as long as my reign lasted, yes...

Pleakley: Next is Zim'sMostLoyalServant

_Well, in that case, first a question for Spork: How long were you Tallest after Miyuki got eaten? Because in the script for "The Trial" it seems like you just came to power, even though it looks like it's been a while since Miyuki got eaten._

Spork: In your Earth time: barely two weeks

_Oh, and a lot of fans think that you somehow manipulated Zim into making the blob, so that it would eat Miyuki and you could become Tallest (only for it to eat you, too). Do you confess to or deny that?_

Spork: Neither

Ellie: Does that mean you confess it?

Spork: I didn't say that

Pleakley: So you deny it?

Spork: Maybe

Miyuki: Come on, Spork, you can tell me!

Spork: (stares at Miyuki for a few seconds) Nah... (looks away)

Pleakley: If he didn't do it, he'd deny it, so I think he did it

Spork: If I did it, I'd still deny it because I wouldn't want Miyuki to know

Pleakley: But you're dead. You have nothing to lose

Spork: I'd lose whatever dignity I have left _and_ be hated by her and every other Irken for the rest of eternity

Pleakley: True, but I don't think Miyuki would hate you forever; she seems nice

Spork: Never judge a book by its cover

Pleakley: What is it with people and that saying?

Spork: B)

Ellie: Did you indirectly kill Miyuki or not?

Spork: ...I'll leave it to you guys to answer that question...

Ellie: And if we say you killed her?

Spork: So be it. But it didn't come from my mouth and, therefore, is unconfirmed

Ellie: You're so frustrating!

Spork: Yes, I am...

Pleakley: I think he killed Miyuki

Spork: Good for you one-eye

Miyuki: Um... You didn't _really_ kill me did you, Spork? You're just kidding, right?

Spork: Whichever makes you happy...

Miyuki: Oh... um... can we move on?

Pleakley: Okay. The ALMIGHTY Invader Zimhas a question...

_hello. its me again. sorry for semi-accidently killing you with my monster..._

Spork: -_-"

Pleakley:

_heh heh... anyhow. ONTO THE QUESTIONS!  
__1) Spork: I need to know one thing about you. Are you sure you arent taller than myuki? You hunch over a lot while Myuki stands straight._

Spork: Nah, she's taller than me

Pleakley: Here's one from invader kit, for both of you:

_SPORK! MIYUKI! are you mad at zim for what he did to you? if not, do you like him?_

_KIT!_

Miyuki: I don't like holding grudges but Zim isn't on my good books...

Spork: I hate him. It's hard to like someone who killed you

Zim: I didn't mean it!

Spork: I still hate you

Pleakley: TimIsaFunSucker has a question...

_Spork & Miyuki: Did you know Zim was the one who made the blob-thing that killed you? If not...oops..._

Miyuki: I knew that Zim made the blob and I knew it killed me, so, when Spork died, I told him why there was a blob to begin with. You should've seen his reaction when he found out he was deceased

Spork: Let's not talk about that...

Pleakley: Next is Invader Zak

_Tallest Spork what were your intentions when you became Tallest_

Spork: I was hoping to start years of huge invasions, taking over dozens of planets

Ellie: Like Operation Impending Doom 1 and 2?

Spork: My Invasion would've done better...

Red: I doubt

Spork: Don't threaten your dead predecessor!

Red: Yeah, yeah, whatever...

Pleakley:

_for both Tallest Miyuki and Spork how do you feel about me being the second in command of the resistys and leading Irken Rebels to form a new Irken government called the Irken Republic_

Miyuki: Well... I can't say I'm completely happy...

Spork: Doesn't affect me. You can do whatever you want. I'm dead anyway

Pleakley:

_And this comment is a totally diffrent thing and it is for Dib, {Dib if you want the Irken Empire to stop from invading your world then you must help me form the Irken republic, so I can form a diplomatic treaty with your race, but you must do three things for me}  
__1. stop trying to expose me and my brother as aliens.  
__2. stop trying to spy on us and I will make sure my brother does not try to destroy your world  
__3. Join the resistys and help us hack into Imperial computers.  
__{If you do not agree and I can't ensure the safty of your race. Invader Zak signing off}_

Dib: Why would I try to join the Resisty? It's full of freaky aliens – and how do I know you aren't just trying to trick me?

Ellie: You're so paranoid, Dib

Pleakley: LordSilen has a question

_Spork: how did you do on your day as tallest before being killed by the blob thing?_

Spork: That day went pretty smoothly, I was having a great time, ticking away the boxes on my to-do list, being worshiped and all... but that didn't last long... (glares at Zim)

Zim: I'm sorry my Tallest... I didn't mean it!

Spork: Oh, shut up!

Pleakley: Next is Ebony3111

_Yeah, Halloween special! Cause it IS special! Wow, time seems to be flying by..._

Ellie: So true...

Pleakley:

_Anyway, questions!_

_Spork:  
__1) What's your favorite method of transportation?_

Spork: First class on the _Big_

Ellie: The _Big_?

Spork: What ship do _you_ think inspired the creation of the _Massive_? The _Small_?

Ellie: O_o

Pleakley:

_2) When's your birthday?_

Spork: In Earth time: January 16th

Ellie: Imma gunna note that down... (takes out Birthday calendar)

Pleakley:

_3) Random Q! Can you sing? WILL you sing?_

Spork: Well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm quite the Tenor...

Ellie: Really?

Spork: Yes, do you want me to show you?

Lard Nar: No

Spork: I wasn't asking you!

Ellie: How about we leave it to the fans to make up fanfics for that?

Spork: -_-" You don't believe me, do you?

Ellie: ...kinda...

Spork: Why don't the reviewers have a say in this? If you want me to sing, type 'Spork ROCKS' at the end of your review!

Ellie: Fine. If we get at least half of our new reviews saying that, we'll have an episode where you sing...

Spork: B)

Pleakley: Uh... (clears throat) Moving on, there're to questions from Invader Nav

_Spork, what did you think when you saw Chtuhu coming for you? _

Spork: I was thinking of something along the lines of: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

GIR: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WOOPEEE! (starts dancing to the Caramelldansen)

Spork: ...

Pleakley:

_Which Tallest inspired you the most?_

Spork: I don't know. I don't get inspired easily

Pleakley:Th next set of questions from Invader Elze

_Spork  
__Miyuki was better._

Spork: Hmph... I didn't even get a chance to show how much better I would've been as a Tallest than her

Miyuki: Hey! Spork!

Spork: It's true...

Pleakley:

_what is with your:  
__-Eyes?_

Spork: My eyes are a bit small, but the girl Irkens in the Academy said it's tiny-ness made me look cute

Ellie: ...Seriously?

Spork: -_-"

Pleakley:

_-Voice?_

Spork: What's wrong with me voice?

Pleakley:

_-head?_

Spork: It's normal!

Pleakley:

_-existence?_

Spork: Oi! Now that's just mean! I feel so unloved...

Pleakley:

_Zim, destroy Earth. See if I care. I still worship you. I really don't even like earth all that much. and no rant today. I'm gunna try to keep my co- GOD DAMMIT YOU PUPPY! ! ! ! *gets jumped upon by playful dachshund* HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES? *zaps dog with lazar eyes* YAHHH! ! ! *silence* I'm more of a cat person, actually._

Ellie: I like cats, by they hate me for some reason O_o most dogs like me, though, so I'm a dog person for that reason

Pleakley: And, lastly, Invader Jix

_Hi Invader Jix here,_

_so Spork what was it like to lead for only like 2 seconds before Zim's Blob ate you? *i was there*_

_Thanks,  
__Invader Jix Signing off..._

Spork: My reign was the best part of my life, even though it was short

Pleakley: So that's it for Spork!

Spork: Seriously? That's it?

Pleakley: Yeah, pretty much

Ellie: Then it's time for a break! See ya guys!

* * *

Robo-mum: (Spins arrow) Look at it gooooooooooo!

(Arrow passes Dib's name then stops at: Miss Bitters! Wait...)

Everyone: Oh... crap...

(Miss Bitters appears in a thick cloud of smoke)

Red: She's Tallest for the day?

Miyuki: I'm getting a bad vibe from her... (hovers up to Miss Bitters) Hello, I'm ex-Tallest Miyuki. It's my episode!

Spork: Hey!

Miyuki: Oh yeah, and his too. You're apparently Tallest for the day, and I just want to congratulate you for having control over the whole of one of the most powerful and strongest alien Empires in the whole Galaxy-

Miss Bitters: You remind me of Dib; he's always talking about aliens...

Miyuki: Really? Oh, well, that's interesting, maybe-

Miss Bitters: Dib's annoying. Someone get her away from me!

Irkens: Yes, Tallest Miss Bitters!

Miyuki: Huh? (is teleported away)

Miss Bitters: And throw Dib into a Black hole

Irkens: Yes, Tallest Miss Bitters!

Dib: What? No! Miss Bitters, pleaseeeeee! (is dragged off by some Irkens)

Miss Bitters: Hmmmmm... strange green people are obeying my every word... Heh heh... I want Earth's sun to be engulfed in a metal capsule so that I can go outside and not burn!

Irkens: Yes, Tallest Miss Bitters! (walks of)

Miss Bitters: And I want to release 3 billion Tasmanian Devils and 1 billion rabid Honey badgers all over the world to terrorise all humans. After that, I want _all_ Halloween legends to come true. Halloween is going to be properly done this year

Irkens: Yes, Tallest Miss Bitters!

* * *

Ellie: Not the Honey badgers! NOOOOOOO!

Pleakley: Honey badger? That's the least frightening name for an animal I've ever heard

Ellie: Indeed...

Miyuki: Thank Heavens I'm not in that Black hole! Poor Dib! He seemed nice... for someone with such a big head

('MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!' echoes around the stage)

Everyone: ...

Pleakley: So, uh... invadercat's questions for Miyuki are next...

_to miyuki: y r u the only girl tallest?_

Miyuki: I'm not sure, it's just luck that there's more male Tallests than females

Pleakley:

_2: do you hate zim now? or do you think it was all that goo monster's fault?_

Miyuki: He did create Chtuhu, but I guess he mans well...

Pleakley:

_3:if i bring you to life, somehow, can you rule over the empire again and let me um...lets say takeover red *puppy eyes*_

Miyuki: If you wish

Red: Hey!

Pleakley:

_*evil laugh* BYE BYE *hits red*_

Red: I **WILL**MAKE YOU PAYYYYYYY!

Ellie: You say that every episode, Red

Red: Shut up!

Spork: Heh, loser... can't even defeat a reviewer. (sarcastic) What a great and powerful Tallest you are...

Red: (embarrassed) Well... Screw you!

Pleakley: Next we have Zim'sMostLoyalServant

_Miyuki: Did you hate Zim too? I know he'd already caused some problems by the time he made the blob that ate you, but in the script you didn't really seem to care about him._

Miyuki: I never really thought an Irken that short would have such a big role in my death, so I sort of ignored him...

Pleakley:

_Also, there's a small amount of fans (including myself) who like the idea of you and Zim having been a secret couple before you died; any truth to that?  
__Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off._

Miyuki: Well, I can't really say that's true, but you can believe it if you want to

Pleakley: The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim has a question:

_2) Myuki: You better watch out. Spork is onto you with the height part._

Miyuki: Don't worry, we're both deceased, we don't actually give damn about height anymore

Pleakley:

_Okay! I have only one more thing to say!  
__Ellie: I felt the need to tell you that invaders do wear undergarments. It's just that Sizzlor and Skoodge were too large and the pants didnt go up to those sizes. This is shown in The Nightmare begins when I drill the thingy into the ground, and then run behind the firehydrant. I dont really have to many questions... so yea... sorry... em... INVADER ZIM SIGNING OFF!_

Ellie: Oh, okay! I see! I guess since most Irkens are freakishly skinny it's hard to get extra large underwear. And for those of you who're wondering... Sizz-Lorr's still having some problems with the couch...

Pleakley: Next, we have Sienna1997

_I have a really random question for Miyuki (That's how you spell it right? I hope so...)_

Miyuki: Yep, that's how you spell it

Pleakley:

_Are you Purple's mom? I've always thought you were. Okay, I'm gonna go mow, bye!_

Purple: No, she's not

Miyuki: We Irkens don't have parents, or any form of family, for that matter. We're born from Capsules, so I can't be his mother, sorry

Pleakley: Next is Invader Zak's question

_Tallest Miyuki how do you feel about the resisty_

Miyuki: It's proof that the Empire's rubbish at invading these days; all of those aliens escaped us!

Red: Hey, we're not that bad at invading!

Miyuki: Oh, please, you're just ruining the Empire with your selfish and lazy behaviour!

Red: No we're- (those same demon-like ghosts come back and chase Red around) !

Spork: Red just got owned xD

Pleakley: Next, we have LordSilen

_Miyuki: what do you think of the current tallest and their actions about the irken army?_

Miyuki: I turn in my gooey grave because of the state of the Empire. It looks strong and everything, but it's cheating with its invading and earning the title of the least honourable Empire in the Galaxy! I'm so embarrassed!

Purple: Heh, sorry...

Miyuki: I don't want your apology, I want the Empire to go back to the way it was!

Spork: She has nostalgia problems...

Pleakley: Ebony3111 has some questions...

_Miyuki:  
__1) How long was your reign?_

Miyuki: 15 Irk years, which is about 150 Earth years

Ellie: That's wayyyyy longer than Spork's

Spork: (mumbling swear words in Irk)

Pleakley:

_2) Were you a better leader than Red and Purple? (Probably)_

Miyuki: Yes, I was

Red: (still trying to avoid the ghosts) Oh, come on! Enough with the hating!

Pleakley:

_3) Random Q! If you were attacked by mutants, what weapon would you use to fight them off?_

Miyuki: A XM312 50 cal machine gun. Or poisoned muffins...

**Ellie: I'd go with the poisoned muffins :D**

Pleakley:Invader Nav's question is next

_Miyuki, were you the only girl Tallest? You're my favorite! I wrote a story with you in it! (I'm just am not logged in)_

Miyuki: Nah, there were a few others before me, and I'm happy that I have a fan :) ^^

Pleakley: Here's some questions for Miyuki from Invader Elze

_Miyuki  
__You are the greatest tallest EVER!_

Miyuki: Aww thanks!

Pleakley:

_What is your favorite:_

_-Color?_

Miyuki: Cyan

_-food?_

Miyuki: Chocolate :)

_-pastime?_

Miyuki: Reading

_-current tallest? not counting tallest 4 a day._

Miyuki: Purple, he's not so disrespectful toward me

Purple: Yayyyyyy!

Pleakley: Finally, here's the last question from the new reviews. It's from Invader Jix

_Invader Jix again,  
__So Miyuki *sorry if i spelled it wrong its hard to spell* how was it to be the leader of the Scientists? *i would of loved to do that...but i wanted to be an Invader more =)*_

Miyuki: I was actually the leader of the Empire. And it was a lot of fun to rule over something as big as that :)

Ellie: And now, the final question for both you guys: What type of music do you like?

Spork: Pretty much anything, I'm not picky with music...

Ellie: Okay. How about you Miyuki?

Miyuki: (suddenly has spiky red hair, black, torn, clothes and a guitar) Metal! (goes mad on guitar)

Ellie: Wow, um, didn't see that coming...

Pleakley: So, I guess that's it!

Ellie: Yep. Have a great Halloween, guys!

Miyuki: Yeah, I hope you get lots of candy!

Spork: And then send it to me... ;)

Ellie: Don't forget to say whether or not we sound get Spork to sing! And Gaz is next, so, for those who haven't asked her a question yet, ask away! See you guys!

(Miyuki plays 'This is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson on the guitar as the show ends)

* * *

A/N: (singing) This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Halloween, Halloween. Halloween, Halloween!

I hope you guys have a spooky, horrifying Halloween! And remember: whether you're Trick or Treating, watching a scary movie with some pals, or just doodling pumpkins on your hand, make sure you get scared while doing so!  
Happy Halloween! =D


	12. Episode 11: Gaz

Ellie: Before we begin, I will put myself through a horrible punishment for the EXTREMELY late update. Pleakley, press the button…

Pleakley: Are you sure-?

Ellie: Press it!

Pleakley: Okay, okay… (presses F6 on the laptop)

(Nothing happens)

Ellie: Oh, come on! I worked on that for- (ground opens underneath her and she falls into a river with crocodiles and piranhas) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Red: Is she staying down there for the whole episode?

Pleakley: Yep. She wanted to

Red: Yes!

Pleakley: So I'm going to be in charge

Red: Crap…

Pleakley: I'm not that bad! Anyway, Gaz is our guest this episode!

Gaz: Urgh... (takes out Game Slave 3 and plays on it)

Pleakley: Won't that distract you?

Gaz: Shut up or you'll be sorry. Very sorry...

Pleakley: Right, um... so, the first question we have is from TimIsaFunSucker

_Hi, Gaz! You are awesome, and kinda remind me of my best friend, Meghan! Do you like Zim? _

Gaz: Zim's voice is annoying and he's stupid, but he's better than Dib in the sense that he doesn't follow me around. Well, most of the time, anyway

Pleakley:

_Cuz I think you guys would make a good couple!_

Gaz: No. We wouldn't. Not in the whole universe's lifetime would I go out with _him_. Or anyone. I hate all mankind and all aliens, especially those retarded Irkens

Tak: Excuse me?

Gaz: That's right, I'm talking about your species you over-dramatic whiner

Pleakley:

_(You both hate Dib...)_

Gaz: Yes, but for different reasons

Pleakley:

_Also, is purple your favorite color? Because you seem to wear it a lot. Byee! ^-^_

Gaz: Colours sicken me

Pleakley: So you don't like purple?

Gaz: It's the colour I hate the least

Pleakley: Uh... okay... um, we have a question and a dare from xinvaderxrandomnessx

_Whew- Am i LUCKY lard nar isn't tallest anymore, y'now, before the question_ _anyway, Still hate gaz and lard nar and sizz-lorr. I'm feeling very mad at gir right now, too. Why? i just learned that some morons watch !Z only for gir. Red and pur are MUCH HOTTER!_

Red: Yes, we are. But I'm the hottest

Purple: No you're not!

Red: Don't be silly, Purple, you're purple! Red's a way more hotter colour. Plus, my voice's sexier

Purple: Oh yeah?

Pleakley: Guys, guys, stop fighting!

Purple: He started it!

Red: Shut up! You're just a sore loser!

Gaz: Pleakley, just do the same thing with them that you did with Ellie

Pleakley: But I don't know if I'm really allowed to…

Gaz: Do it, or we'll never get to the other questions

Pleakley: Urgh… alright… (presses F6)

(Ground opens beneath them but they hover in the air)

Purple: Hah! We got hovering Tallest uniforms! Suck it!

Pleakley: I'd prefer not to O.o

(There's an awkward silence that lasts for 10 seconds)

Pleakley: Uh… (clears throat)

_Also, question for gaz and dare for gir- Gaz, Wich do you think is better, Nintendo, Xbox, playstaiton, or Game Slave? If you hate nintendo, I'll tell nny to kill u in another one of these questionnaire-things_

Gaz: Game Slave

Pleakley: What's your second favourite?

Gaz: Meh… I guess Play Station…

Pleakley: Okay, cool…

_Gir, Break all gaz's games so she kills u._

GIR: OKAY!

Gaz: Oh no you don't (GIR disappears)

Pleakley: …Where is he?

Gaz: Don't worry, I haven't killed him… yet…

Pleakley: Um… that's good… I guess…

_Bye! Ps- Zim and dib must team up to fight Sizz-lorr, (Btw i asked why it sounded LIKE sizzors)Lard Nar, (Red and pur can touture him as much as they want after this, if u let them) and a GIANT BALONEY SIR UNIT! (this one = my boredom in waiting for this cpt.) Ok, bye for real! YAY FOR IRK!_

Zim: US?

Dib: TEAM UP?

Zim: NEVER!

Red: But I like the torturing Lard Nar thing. Can we do that? Please?

Lard Nar: No! No, no, no, no, no!

Pleakley: Um… I think that's a bit mean…

Purple: Welcome to the Invader Zim world!

Pleakley: I don't think you should really-

Red: Oh, screw you! We're the Tallest!

Pleakley: Actually, Miss Bitters-

Red: (gets out plasma gun and points at Lard Nar) You better run, b*tch

Lard Nar: AHHH! (runs away with Red hovering behind and shooting at him with the gun)

Purple: I'm going with them… (goes after Lard Nar and Red)

Pleakley: Oh no, Ellie's going to kill me D:

Gaz: Forget about it. Ask me the next question

Pleakley: We have some questions from Sienna1997

_Hey guys! I'm back! I've got a few questions for Gaz:  
__1) Is your real name Gazlene? I read it somewhere and I wanted to double check._

Gaz: No, my name's short for Gazoline, not Gazlene. Blame it on my dad, he's creative in an uncreative way

Pleakley: Creative in an Uncreative way? That… doesn't really make sense

Gaz: That's your problem

Pleakley: …Anyway…

_2) What would be your ideal best friend?_

Gaz: Someone who never talks and does whatever I tell him or her to do

Pleakley:

_3) Would a girl with black hair, orange eyes and a hatred for Dib and Zim work?_

Gaz: If she did the two things I stated, sure

Pleakley:

_4) What would your prom dress look like? You have to wear one._

Gaz: I'm not thinking about that now… but it would be something dark that I'd dig up from somewhere in a bankrupt shop. And I'd wear my skull necklace

Pleakley:

_5) When's your birthday?_

Gaz: 2nd of August

Pleakley: Really? Cool

_6) Do you have any other game system besides the GS1 and 2? 'Cause I have 30 issues of a magazine for Nintendo games. You can borrow them._

Gaz: I got GS3 form when I was the Tallest, PS1, PS2, PS3, PSP, Xbox and Nintendo. And you can send the magazines to me if you want

Pleakley:

_7) WHERE DO YOU GET YOUR HAIR DONE? It's so awesome. :3 By the way, Dib's hair is less awesome than your's. Not by much though._

Gaz: It's natural

Pleakley: Does cool hair run in the family?

Gaz: Yes

Pleakley: Lucky…

Gaz: You're bald, why do you care?

Pleakley: Well, an alien can dream, can't he?

Gaz: …

Pleakley:

_8) How long does it take you to make one of your security dolls? I want some to keep my sister out of my room._

Gaz: About two hours per toy, and you should try and make some, they really do work like a charm

Pleakley:

_Also, I have a few things to say._

Lard Nar: (Runs on stage and hides behind Pleakley) Don't tell them I'm here…

Pleakley: Okay… and that was good timing, we've got a message for you

_Lard Nar: You shouldn't be hated. You're awesome. Really you are! You're my favourite character on the show. :3 I love the horns and the goggles and the jumpsuit. I could go on all day about how awesome you are. If you want more praise call me!_

Lard Nar: Why, thanks!

Red: THERE HE IS!

Lard Nar: CRAP! (runs away with Red and Purple shooting plasma bullets at him, both of them yelling insults)

Pleakley:

_Skoodge: You sing opera? You'd look so adorable singing. :3 I want your album._

_Wow I wrote a lot. BYEEE! I'LL BE BACK!_

Skoodge: At least _someone_ appreciates me

Pleakley: Okay, next is The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim

_Gaz: Whats with your boxy hair?_

Gaz: You _wish_ you had hair like mine

Pleakley:

_2) How did you get so obsessed with videogames?_

Gaz: It's like hormones, it came naturally

Pleakley: This episode is getting a bit sick…

Gaz: You _are_ in charge

Pleakley: And that's why I'm going to get fired at this rate

_3)whats with the scary necklace?_

Gaz: It fits in with my style

Pleakley:

_4) Why are you so scary? WHYYYY?_

Gaz: I was born that way and it's very useful at times…

Pleakley:

_5) Im gonna run away again, kay? (runs away... again)_

Gaz: …okay…

Pleakley: Invatercat's next…

_lol red you can't kill me =] and...thx sizz-lorr I will go and check it out oh and ifyou cant figure it out I'M GOING TO USE ONE ON RED so your in troble...}=]  
__to gaz: your meh hero your awesome and should be queen_

Gaz: I think so too… (evil smile)

_I like your skull neklice. random Q: have you seen zombieland If so, whatsyour opinion ( I love it) (disappears)_

Gaz: Yeah, it was good… but I like movies about demons and crazy serial killers more

Pleakley: Iggins has a message for you Gaz…

Gaz: Bring it

Pleakley:

_HA! And now -throws justin beiber at head- die gazlene!_

(Justin Biber vaporizes in mid-air before it hits her)

Pleakley:

_And your a girl? coulda foold me -realizes gaz is next to me- **!_

Gaz: Re-used and old insults won't work on me, Iggins. I'm not wasting my time with you unless you can come up with something better

Pleakley:

_Shut the *** up tickle-me-emo (not a typo) -throws jonny the homicidal maniac at gazlene- fight him! unless your sca-a-a-red._

Pleakley: I'm sorry, but there's no violence allowed…

Gaz: That's just another way of you saying that Ellie doesn't want to type in a huge fight scene

Pleakley: Yeah, pretty much… next we have Ebony3111

_Gaz... you're scary. You scare me, and everyone else on the show.  
__1)Do you care AT ALL about anything except your games?_

Gaz: Soda, pizza, pigs and myself are the three other things I care about

Pleakley:

_2)How much time do you spend on your own?_

Gaz: Barely any, since, if Dib's not following Zim, he's following me

_3) RANDOM Q! If you had a nickel for every stupid thing your brother said, how rich would you be?_

Gaz: Every word that comes out of his mouth is stupid, and he talks a lot, so I'd be the richest of all beings in this galaxy

Pleakley: We've got some questions from Invader Zak

_Hey, this comment and question is for Gaz. First of all Gaz you are not scary at all and you could never and I mean never be able to scare, intimidate, or freak me out._

Gaz: Oh, I doubt…

_You probably guessing what is worse then you, well I'll tell you with 3 letters and three words. The I.E.C./ The Irken Elite Commandos._

Gaz: That wasn't too scary. I thought it would be something to do with Hell or something

Pleakley:

_Now for the question were you born bad or was it an event that made you bad? {Invader Zak signing off. P.S Say hi to my brother for me Ellie}_

Gaz: I think I'm only evil because Dib pissed me off so much

Pleakley: There's another message from Invader Zak, but not for you, Gaz

_A Question for the author, is it okay if I send my Rebel soldiers in and eiter make the Tallest POWs or KIAs. If you say no then I will still send my forces in to get the Tallest into custody and when we do I will reform the Irken society into the I.R./ Irken Republic. And Zim if you try to stop us I will promise not to use lethel force on you._

Pleakley: Uh… let's just keep everything the same for now… since Red hasn't had his turn and everything (noises are heard that sound like someone's breaking into the Hall) Don't take them though! Someone put on the fan-force-field! (noises silence) Phew…

Gaz: You have a fan-force-field?

Pleakley: Yeah… um… next is Invader NAV

_I AM HUMAN! Phew! Anyway, since Dib is my favorite character, I will talk to him first._

_Dib: *hugs, kisses on cheek* you are amazingly cute, funny, and smart! I am just as interested in the paranormal! My friends and I are going to the cemetary on Halloween to look for ghosts, and you're welcomed to come if the author will let you! *kisses again* how are you so unbelievebly sexy?_

Dib: Thanks! And I'll come next Halloween, since we've missed this one!

Zim: How can Invader NAV worship the Dib-Human? How can it be _anyone's _favourite?

Dib: I'm not an 'it' Zim! You probably are, though…

Pleakley: Guys, enough insulting

Dib: I meant the 'it' thing as a biological prediction, not an insult

Pleakley: Ah… okay…

_Gaz: stop being so mean to Dib! What has he ever done to you besides look out for you? Remember in "Gaz: taster of pork", HE took what he thought was YOUR punishment! MEAN!_

Gaz: I'm not a very nice person, you know, so I don't really care for Dib

Pleakley:

_Although, I also have unholy demon powers, which I plan on using on Zim if he DARES to make fun of Dib's head again, which is normal sized, GODDAMNIT!_

Zim: It's not! LOOK AT IT!

Pleakley:

_Anyway, do you like the song "Disturbia", it's one of my faves!_

Gaz: It's pretty cool for a pop song

_GOODBYE ALL YOU PEOPLES! *hugs Dib, kisses on cheek* wonder if he likes me? *disappears in an eruption of purple flames, burning Red's face* HA!_

(You hear Red scream in the distance)

Pleakley: …The fan-force-field's meant to block explosions made by fans too… oh well, joy2theworlddannyphantom is next

_HEY GAZ... blow up. I don't like you. *searches through bag* where is that... AHA! *takes out magical duck-tape of DOOM and shiney light* YOU LIIIIIIIIKE ZIM DONT YA? Say yes or explode. Sorry Ellie, but this is desperate times!_

Gaz: _Me _explode? Do you even want to know what'll happen to you if you dare-

Pleakley: Gaz, you may as well say it, apparently we've got an older version of the force-field, so we can't block explosions

Gaz: I'd rather die than say that I like Zim!

Dib: She said it!

Pleakley: Huh?

Dib: She said 'than say that _I like Zim_'. Meaning she doesn't need to explode

Pleakley: …Fair enough…

Gaz: I _do not_ like that son of a b*tch!

Dib: I'm saving your life, Gaz-

Gaz: When this interview is over, you will SUFFER ALL MY WRATH FOR YOUR DISGUSTING, LYING, OVER-SIZED HEAD!

Dib: To tell you the truth, Gaz… I know I will…

Pleakley:

_Jenny: Why am I here?  
__Me: You are my security. Also, I want you to go to Zim and serve and protect him for the rest of the week.  
__Jenny: ...Uh, why?  
__Me: I want you to. *Continues to shine light in Gaz's eyes* You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike him, you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him...  
__Jenny: *picks me up* You are going to the theripest.  
__Me: NO she shines light in my eyes like she wants information! I don't know anything about the war! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
__Jenny: Sorry!_

Pleakley: I think we _all_ need a therapist… Next, we have i'm not telling

_*walks into room.*  
__me: my question for Gaz is...why do you have to pick on dib?_

Gaz: He's annoying

Pleakley: That was Purple's excuse for being mean to Zim… kinda funny, huh?

Gaz: I'm not laughing

Pleakley: Yeah… I know…

_also..._

_*touches a button on P.A.K.. and dib apears*  
__me: hold this.  
__*turns off holigram reveiling i'm irken and hands dib a camera.*  
__me: take a pic already! and i'm a fan of you and zim and i hate ZaDr and ZaDf.  
__*dib takes tons of pics.*  
__*i teliport to the Massive.*_

Dib: Wow! I've got pictures of an Irken!

Zim: Oh no you don't! (pounces on Zim and they have a major fight over the camera)

Pleakley: …We might as carry on while they fight over that. RandomDude has two questions for Gaz

_Gaz: how is it that you can see with your eyes closed_

(random fairy comes out of nowhere)

Fairy: It's Maaaaaaagic!

Everyone: O_o

Gaz: Actually, I've just got sharp senses

Pleakley:

_and also wats your opinion on gir?_

Gaz: Irritating and stupid, but at least he can entertain himself…

Pleakley: ZatrGuy96's next…

_Gaz: is there a reason for you torturing Dib_ _or is it because you just torture him_

Gaz: He just gets on your nerves, okay?

_one for Tak: if you and zim put aside your differences would you two become friends and take over the earth together? (though i enjoy zatr :D)_

Tak: Out aside other differences? I don't think so!

Pleakley: Let me re-phrase that… _hypothetically,_ if you two put aside your differences, would you then become friends and take over Earth together?

Tak: There's a 2.467 percent chance that us becoming friends – even with puting our differences aside – would _ever_ happen

Pleakley: I guess an enemy is an enemy… next is Pokemaniac92711

_So Gaz ehh? Would you ever play SSBB if it existed in the Invader Zim Universe?_

Gaz: Meh… maybe

(Purple and Red come on stage, Red with an icepack on his right eye and Purple laughing at his injury)

Pleakley: I thought you were trying to kill Lard Nar…

Red: We lost him when something randomly exploded in front of me…

Purple: You should've seen it! He screams like a girl!

Red: As if you don't!

Pleakley: Anyway…

_and I can't wait till red's episode, he reminds me so much of my big bro... I WANNA DROP HEAVY MEAT ON HIM! I Like Chicken I Like Pie I'd like him to die bye-bye! Purple I like though, reminds me of... well... ME. Minus the psyco parts._

Purple: What psycho parts?

Red: (suddenly acting OOC) Everyone hates me! (has mini breakdown) This interview thing's going horribly! I just wanna go home and eat some doughnuts or something!

Gaz: Was there some crack in that explosion? You've gone crazy

Pleakley: Let's just… move on…

_Back to Gaz, why did ghosts come out of your Gameslave when you threw it away?_

Gaz: That's for me to know and you to _never_ find out

Pleakley:

_Why does the slayer person in Vampire Piggys make me think of Zim?_

Gaz: How am I supposed to know the answer to that question?

Pleakley:

_What would you do if you saw Iggins again?_

Gaz: I would-

Pleakley: (clears throat) K+

Gaz: (glares at Pleakley for a moment then continues) It's too graphic…

Pleakley:

_Is you real name really Gasoline?_

Gaz: Yes

Pleakley:

_Will you make Biscuits with Gir?_

Gaz: No

Pleakley:

_BOMBARTMANT!_

Gaz: …Alright. Who's next?

Pleakley: _xinvaderxrandomnessx_

_Random question: Hey, if i cant come on the show, can i project a hologram with my author powers? cus then, if i try and punch gaz, if wont work, cuz i'll be a hologram!_

Gaz: No

Pleakley: That's not really your decision

Gaz: It is now. I just want to fake-punched

Pleakley:

_and i i try and kiss red, my oc lyn will kill me so u don't need to worry about that! Haha purple i like red bettah than u. by a millimeter. Dont worry, ur awesa too._

Red: Yay, someone likes me! (he falls to the floor, unconscious)

Pleakley: …I think that explosion was a bit too much for him… threesum with gaz zim and me is next…

_haha i be back! IIIIII WWWWAAANNNTTT MMYY ! i will destroy the whole population of earth except for gir gaz dib zim nny myself the powerpuff girl and the rowdyruff boys just to be your most trusted reliable and closest servant yeah just your servant for i am still not great enough to become your gilfriend i sssssssoooooooo wish i was but im not so before i start with meh question i give this to you zim *i come up to him hug him gently then give him __a passionate 5 second kiss* now and forever i will always love you *i walk toward gaz* now here are my quesrions:  
__gaz did gir steal your first kiss in taks episode tell me the truth TELL ME!_

Gaz: Don't remind me of it… and… if you really want to know… the answer isn't no…

Pleakley:

_gaz do you think that nny could easily kill freddy and jason at the same time with only a spork? i put my money on nny all the way!_

Gaz: I think Nny would win

Pleakley:

_Do_ _you watch the happy tree friends?_

Gaz: I've seen a few episodes, yes

Pleakley:

_who is you favorite character from happy tree_ _friends? mine is flippy! if you havent seen it watch an episode right now one_ _with flippy in it! _

Gaz: I don't have a favourite character because there aren't any pigs in it

Pleakley:

_and lastely what would you rather be apart of ZAGR_ _DAGR TAGR or GAGIR? P•S• you cant pick neighther you have to pick one_ _*laughs evily* and you have one more option Nny and Gaz romance(NAGR)_

Gaz: Urgh… you are evil… I'll choose NaGr

Pleakley: …Brave…

_thatis_ _all dib your awsome gaz your totally badass gir your cute Nny i like your work_ _and view on life and zim *walks up to zim holds both of his hand in hers and_ _gives him a on-the-lips passionate kiss for ten seconds* rember what i said_ _about you earllier never forget it and when you need me at any time whatsoever_ _call me *hands zim a paper with her phone number on it* goodbye my love *grows_ _angel wings suddenly and flies off*_

Pleakley: …Zim's still fighting with Dib, but I'll give him your phone number once he's done… Anyway, Omega is next

_so Gaz, don't you wonder if your actions could lead to serious and horrible karma on you?_

Gaz: I know it will, but I couldn't care less

Pleakley:

_And also, whats like a hobby to you besides games and eating pizza_

Gaz: Sometimes I read books and draw piggies

Pleakley: SilenVt's questions are next

_So Gaz, opinions on your family members?_

Gaz: Dad's okay, but Dib deserves to die

Pleakley:

_If there any more important than games and pizzas to you?_

Gaz: Nah…

Pleakley:

_don't you wonder that you would get sent to hell for your actions?_

Gaz: (shrugs) We'll see how things turn out…

Pleakley:

_any thoughts on GaGr(Gir and Gaz romance)?_

Gaz: Never happening

_and also, is there a specific reason why you torture Dib and such?_

_Btw, great interviews and keep up the good work_

Gaz: I hate him, that's pretty much it

Pleakley: Here's some questions from zim and nny servant 001

_omg i am ssssooooo ssooorryy GAZ i let my evil and lustful self out you know her as threesum-with-gaz-zim-and-me i try to keep my feelings inside and one day i just cracked and let her out so sowy but zim your still the hottest piece of ** i have ever seen! serously no one on earth should ever be that SEXY good thing your not from earth huh B) anyhoo question time!_

_Gaz whats your favorite anime?_

Gaz: Don't have one

Pleakley:

_manga?_

Gaz: Same answer

Pleakley:

_animal?_

Gaz: Piggies

Pleakley:

_tv show?_

Gaz: Not Mysterious Mysteries, that's for sure

Pleakley:

_movie?_

Gaz: Meh… there's too many…

Pleakley:

_song?_

Gaz: Hard to say

Pleakley:

_Serial killer?please say nny!_

Gaz: I'll say Nny is my favourite, since I guess all the real ones are too creepy for me to say in a K+ story

(there's a smashing noise; Zim's thrown Dib's camera at the wall and it's now broken)

Zim: VICTORY FOR ZIM!

Dib: NOOOOOO!

Pleakley: Here you go Zim (hands threesum with gaz zim and me's phone number)

Zim: …What is this?

Pleakley: A Fan;s phone number… anyway…

_that tis be all. i LOVE YOU ZIM! next on my love list and ALMOST tied with zim NNY love you 2_

Pleakley: We're finally half-way! Let's have a break…

* * *

Robo-Mum: SPINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

(Arrow spins till it stops at… 'Mary' and 'Fred'!)

Zim: Not those two!

Tak: Who are they?

Zim: They thought I was a human and abducted me. They were wearing these stu-pid disguises and-

Pleakley: (interrupting) That's why we're calling them 'Mary' and 'Fred', since they had tags saying that, but it's not their real names

('Mary' and 'Fred' appear)

'Fred': Where are we?

'Mary': (sees Zim) Hey, look over there! (tugging at 'Fred')

'Fred': Oi! That's the human! I thought he got away!

'Mary': Come here, humany-human, hop in the sack (pulls out bag)

Zim: Never! (sprints away)

('Mary' and 'Fred' follow him, but 'Fred' stops, seeing Dib)

'Fred': And that's the weasel!

Dib: AH! (runs away)

'Fred': Right, you go after the Human, I'll get the weasel

'Mary': I want to get the weasel, though!

'Fred': Just listen to me!

'Mary': But that human's a quick one!

Purple: They don't even know they're the Tallest, do they?

Tak: I don't think so…

Pleakley: Oh yeah, and Ellie wants to tell all you guys that she loves these two

Purple: How could like those idiots?

Gaz: You're not the sharpest tool in the shed either, you know

Purple: Sharpest tool in the shed? …I don't get it…

Gaz: Exactly

'Fred': Alright, I'll go after the human! You get the weasel!

'Mary': Deal!

'Fred': Okay, we start running in… 3… 2… 8… 1! (they shuffle after their targets) Man, they're fast!

'Mary': Somebody stop the weasel!

Random Irkens: As you wish Tallest… 'Mary'…

Dib: NO! (is tripped over by an Irken and dragged towards 'Mary')

'Mary': What friendly little mushrooms, they caught the weasel for us!

Irken: …Mushrooms?

'Fred': Maybe they can help us capture the human too!

(Zim is brought to them, kicking and screaming)

'Fred': They have the human! Now, let the horrible experiments BEGIN!

* * *

(Half of the audience have disappeared, including Zim, Dib, Purple, Tak and Lard Nar)

Pleakley: The fan-force-field is being replaced right now, so it's off, meaning this could get dangerous

Gaz: Where is everyone?

Pleakley: 'Fred' and 'Mary' took them in for experiments. They said that Purple's a koala, Tak's a goblin and that Lard Nar's a raccoon

Gaz: They called me a raccoon too and tried to get me, but I escaped

Pleakley: They thought I was a noodle :/

Gaz: Now _that_ I can understand

Pleakley: Hey!

Red: (has a bandage on his forehead and has just woken up) What are you guys talking about?

Pleakley: You don't want to know… anyway, Blah blah fangirl 2003 has for questions for you, Gaz

_YAY GAZ! Youz awsomez! Now for questions:  
__1.) what do you think of ZAGR_

Gaz: Never gunna happen

_2.) what do you think of TAGR_

Gaz: She's a melodramatic, complaining b*tch

_3.) if you had a choice to give up your gamslave or piece of bloatys pizza to save your life, which would you do?_

Gaz: Bloaty's pizza. My Gameslave _is_ my life

_4.) who are the top 3 people you hate out of this list- zim, dib, keef, iggins, prof. Membrane, red, purple, or GIR.  
__( IF you say gir I promise I will hurt you. I've been told I'm scarier and tougher than you. I'm not bluffing)_

Gaz: 3. Zim 2. Dib 1. Iggins. Iggins stole my GS2, and not even Zim or Dib have tried that…

Pleakley: Pokemaniac92711 has another question that was added after Miyuki and Spork's chapter…

_*Drops Giant Rack Of Lamb on red*_

Red: -_-"

Pleakley:

_Look at My review on Chapter 9, and Add; Do you like Anime?_

Gaz: Anime's a bit over-dramatic a lot of times, that's the only thing that puts me off it

Pleakley: thresum-with-gaz-zim-and-me has a question that was asked in the last chapter…

_gaz would you eithter french kiss dib for 2 min or make out with zim? p•s• you can NOT pick neithter *blushes and laughts evily*_

Gaz: That's just horrible! Dib's my brother, so I'll say Zim, BUT I WOULD NEVER KISS HIM! You will suffer for asking me such a disgusting question!

Pleakley:

_also ellie can you make zim eat this muffin filled with sleeping pills then send him to me pwetty pwease *says in a cute baby voice with teary eyes and puppy eyes* or i'll have to take him by force and kill dib and gir *laughs evily*_

Pleakley: Zim will have to stay with us... and we've got the fan-force-field, so don't even think about breaking in… even though it's off right mow… Anyway, Invader Jix is next

_Invader Jix here,  
__Waz up Gaz...You are one of my most favorite characters in IZ!*behind Tak sorry she's awsome*  
__So I wanna ask do you love purple or do you just wear it on your pants?_

Gaz: It's the colour I hate the least

Pleakley:

_Have you ever cursed at your game when you lost at it?_

Gaz: Yes, but I apologized afterwards

_How do you feel about ZAGR *Zim and Gaz romance*?_

Gaz: It's disgusting

_and lastly what happened to your mom? Did she die? Did you have a mother? *if you don't wanna answer because of feelings about it you don't have to*  
__Thats about it  
__Invader Jix signing off..._

Gaz: My origins are none of your business

Pleakley: EternallyRob's has a question and message

_Gaz: Who would win in a fight: you or Freddy Krueger? I dare you to fight him!_

_Ellie:Make sure the Freddy is the original!_

Gaz: Me, and I'll fight him if he's brave enough

Pleakley: Everyone seems to want to see the characters fight someone!

Gaz: You should let us, you know?

Pleakley: How about we have fights when we've got more time?

Gaz: Fine…

Pleakley: Invader Nav

_Spork was so mean! *walks up to Spork and puts a capabara on his head.* they're the world's largest rodent! I still like Miyuki the most! Purple is my second favorite. They're very close at being tied. *hugs Dib* Ha, Sizz Lor is still stuck! Okay, Gaz's questions:_

_What's your favorite pizza toppings?_

Gaz: Hawaiian

Pleakley:

_What's you favorite movie? (mine is The Nightmare Before Christmas)_

Gaz: I don't have a favourite movie, but I like horror movies that are based on real life

_Favorite show? (i like Invader Zim and all paranormal shows. LOST TAPES!)_

Gaz: Don't really have one

_Why are you so mean to Dib? He's my favorite and doesn't deserve to be treated so badly. He SHOULD be treated with respect for being the smartest character!_

Gaz: He's not the smartest – my dad is

_Hmmm, do you like your dad? I think he's a neglectful jerk kind of like Squee's parents. (JTHM, if you know it)_

Gaz: Nah, he's cool. He lets us do anything we want and that's good

_Favorite Holiday? (it's probably Halloween, isn't it!)_

Gaz: It's the least cheerful out of all of them, so yeah

_What were you for Halloween?_

Gaz: Myself

_GOOD LORD I'M ASKING A LOT OF QUESTIONS!  
__Okay last one, can you please stop being mean to Dib?_

Gaz: Nope

_Do not invoke my unholy demon wrath! just read any other torture fic to see it. i'm too lazy right now to describe it for the upteenth time.  
__BYE! *hugs Dib, Miyuki, and Purple, kicks Red, throws water balloon at Spork* I USE TO KIND OF LIKE SPORK, TOO!_

Pleakley: Don't let one fanfiction make you hate a character! It's only a guess at his personality… anyway, Ebony3111's next…

_I'm just reviewing to tell you how AWESOME this is!_

Pleakley: Thanks :)

_Oh, and a comment for Dib: The last chapter proved it; you are RACIST against aliens! Here's the proof:  
__"Why would I try to join the Resisty? It's full of freaky aliens!" -Dib,  
__Big-headed Paranormal Investigator  
__DON'T DENY IT!_

Red: We all know Dib hates aliens. I guess you could call it racist

Pleakley: invAder kithas a message

_HI! CAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDYYYY!  
__...  
__GAZ!  
__i hate you! If it werent for you Zim wouldve taken over earth in future dib! NYAAAAAGH!  
_  
Gaz: Zim would probably have messed up without me anyway

Pleakley:

_SEND HER TO THE LAND OF MY LITTLE PONY!  
__*sends gaz*  
__BWAAAAAAAAHAHAcough cough...HAHAHAHAAAA!  
_→_KIT!←_

Gaz: …I'm still here

Pleakley: She still has questions to answer and My Little Pony _is_ a bit harsh, don't you think? Moving on, TimIsaFunSucker has some questions for Gaz…

_Gaz: You. Are. AWESOME! I have some questions for you. What's your favorite color?_

Gaz: Purple, I guess

Pleakley:

_Do you like Zim?_

Gaz: No, what makes you think that?

Pleakley:

_What's your least favorite color?_

Gaz: Bright yellow (shiver) It's just gross

Pleakley:

_Do you like Zim?_

Gaz: No

Pleakley:

_And where did you get your freaky demon powers?_

Gaz: (Sarcastically) Australia, where else?

Pleakley:

_(Also do you like Zim?)_

Gaz: NO!

Pleakley: There're a lot of questions like that, huh?

Gaz: Yes… there shouldn't even be one as far as I'm concerned

Pleakley: xinvaderxrandomnessx is next

_(Enters in on floating tv screen) Hey ya'll! No clue with the accent, but whatev! Anyway, since ellie didnt answer my question, i'll just do it._

(Ellie's voice is heard from underneath the stage saying: 'OMG I'M SO SORRY!' then is cut off by something biting her head)

Pleakley: …

_(Tv dissapears and hologram of me comes on) I'm a hologram! so, ya, spork, can u do me a fav and sing?_

(Spork appears)

Spork: Why, of course!

Pleakley: But not right now

Spork: Huh?

Pleakley: Just wait for a few minutes, then I'll tell you what'll happen, okay?

_Green day please. Good riddance is my friends and her boyfriends's song, and were celebrating our six-month anniversary in November._

Pleakley: Awww, that's so cute!

_as for gaz, i hate you. Mrs bitters, take dib out of the black hole or i'll throw you in there with him. As for lard nar, I still hate you. Purple, i like you both, but red a teeny drop better. Can u come to my place? My oc lyn (She and red are a thing) wants to have a double date. i said i dont know, how would you guys feel about it?_

Red: (slurred) You're a fan, right? Okay, me and Purple will be be there, nooooooooooooooo need to worry! As long as there're doughnuts and stiff like that, ya know…? (faints again)

Gaz: I seriously think he's high today

Pleakley:

_And also (teleports political buttons) VOTE TALLEST FOR TALLEST! Latarz! PS- my questions for gaz were in another review. I'm too lazy to go find them, so here are some new ones:  
__- Why is your head shaped like a box?_

Gaz: It's the show's style

_- What's with pigs and pizza?_

Gaz: Pigs are cool and pizza tastes good

_- Are you a cross-dresser? My sister thinks ur a dude in disguise._

Gaz: No, I'm not. I'm a girl

_- Is your name REALLY short for Gazoline?_

Gaz: Yes

_- Is Galozine pronounced like gaz-o-line, gaz-o-lin, or gasoline?_

Gaz: Gaz-o-line

Pleakley:

_kk, bye! SPORK ROCKS, BUT I'D PREFER MIYUKI TO SING EVANESENCE!_

(Miyuki appears)

Miyuki: Oh, you wouldn't want to hear me sing, trust me

Pleakley: Do you guys just float around here the whole time?

Miyuki: Yeah, pretty much

Pleakley: Thought so. Next is TheTerryPerry

_When did you get your skull necklace?_

Gaz: This one shop called 'Dark-at-the-Heart'

Pleakley:

_Is it a really skull that has been shrunk? I hope not because THAT would send you off the 'Scary Scale' (your already pretty high on that thing)._

Gaz: If you must know, yes, it is

Pleakley: …It is?

Miyuki: That's horrible!

Spork: And weird O_o

Pleakley: Heh heh… anyway…

_ONE MORE QUESTION! If you could do anything to your brother, what would you do to him?_

Gaz: Sow his lips together then make him my slave for the rest of eternity

Pleakley: Uh… sow his lips together? That's… (clears throat) anyway, GazxZim r perfect 4 each other is next

_why dont you like zim and if you just dont like him i will steal him and make him my boyfriend ( i am a crazed Zim fan girl)_

Gaz: You can have him

Pleakley: Tinkerbell220 has some questions for you…

_yay!gazz alrighty  
__1st what do u love more playing your gameslave or bloatys pizza_

Gaz: Gameslave

_2nd would u rather have me super glue u to iggins(i believe that is his name)dib or zim or keef?_

Gaz: Sh*t, none of them!

Pleakley:

_3rd do believe in ZaGr(I DO!)  
__annnd that is all_

Gaz: I don't -_-"

Pleakley: This one's from Zim'sMostLoyalServant

_I guess the only question I can really think of for Gaz is: have you ever read any of Dibsthe1's stories? They're really not that flattering towards you._

Gaz: Oh, is that so? I must check them out at some point and see what level of punishment I must inflict on Dibsthe1…

Pleakley:

_Oh, and there is one more thing. -grabs Gaz's Game Slave-  
__I regret nothing! -jumps out window and runs down the street-  
__Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off._

Gaz: You… did… not… just… (goes all demon-like) I WILL FIND YOU, ZIM'SMOSTLOYALSERVANT, AND I WILL KILL YOU! YOU SHALL ROT AND BURN IN MY INFERNO OF REVENGE AND HATRED FOR **DARING** TO STEAL MY GAMESLAVE FOR YOU HAVE ANGERED ME TO A LEVEL THAT IS NOT EVEN COMPREHENDIBLE! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!

Spork: Holy mother of-

(Gaz runs after Zim'sMostLoyalServent)

Pleakley: Wait! What's your favourite type of music?

Gaz: MUST! GET! GAMESLAVE! (disappears)

Everyone: …

Pleakley: (shrugs) Guess she's not really into music…

(Ellie comes limping up to the stage with bite marks everywhere and clothes torn)

Ellie: Is… the… episode… done yet?

Pleakley: No, not really

Ellie: Damn it… (stubbles over to laptop) Bye, guys… (presses F6 and ground opens beneath her and she falls back into the underground river) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pleakley: Anyway, we only have _one_ more segment left until we announce the next character to be interviewed. It's a bit late for the anniversary, xinvaderxrandomnessx, but Spork will sing Good Riddance by Green day!

Spork: …I will? Sweet!

* * *

(The stage has a slightly pinkish-purple lighting and has Spork at the front with a microphone. There's some unknown alien behind him, sitting down with a guitar. He starts to play it and Spork begins singing; believe it or not: he's _actually_ good! –Never judge a book by its cover ;)-)

Spork:

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

Audience: (Claps and cheers)

Spork: Thank you, thank you! Glad to see you liked it!

Miyuki: Go Spork! Wehoo!

Pleakley: The episode's finally finished! Phew… So, I will announce the next character-

Red: Is it me?

Pleakley: …No. Seeing as it's almost Christmas, Ellie has decided she may as well give you a present, which means: Zim's episode is next! So, we'll see you guys on the 25th of December!

* * *

A/N: Wow, Gaz is popular… over 6, 000 words… I'm so sorry if I missed out a question, but I just had so many reviews… well, see you guys next time!


	13. Episode 12: Zim

(The stage is covered with Christmas decorations and has a HUGE Christmas tree right behind the chairs. Zim's in the guest's seat, Ellie is has fake reindeer antlers on her head and Pleakley is wearing a lopsided Santa Hat)

Ellie: Welcome to the Invader Zim Questionnaire of Doom: Christmas special! In this one, we'll ask Zim questions!

Zim: YES! IT IS THE ALMIGHTY AND BRILLIANTLY GENIOUS INVADER **ZIM**'S TURN!

Dib: Oh, shut up!

Zim: Silence Dib-stick!

Ellie: If you guys are curious, there're 19 flipping pages worth of questions for Zim…

Pleakley: So we may as well begin. First is Invader Gilly

_Zim - what would you think if, oh, say the Tallest gave you a fake mission? __How would you feel? ((laughs))_

Red and Purple: (nervously laughing) Ha… funny… fake mission…

Zim: The Tallest didn't give me a fake mission! They know that I'm so amazing-

Ellie: But what if they did?

Zim: But they wouldn't

Ellie: I said _what if_

Zim: They wouldn't

Ellie: You're not listening to me, Zim. _**What if**_ they did?

Zim: I tire of your foolishness! Move on to the next question!

Pleakley: Okay… but don't you think we should at least give some kind of an answer to Invader Gilly?

Zim: SILENCE! Do as I say!

Pleakley: Alright… Galaxina-the-Seedrian is next

_Zim, have you ever had a love interest...you know, a girlfrend...that's a human named Zita (forget I said the Zita part)?_

Zim: No, I've never had one of them

Ellie: You're not very romantic, I'm guessing?

Pleakley: zimtak3 has a question

_this is for zim-  
__don't you think the song "half of my heart" is perfect if you and tak were in luv?_

Zim: I hate Tak!

Ellie: Can we at least listen to the song?

(Song plays)

Lyrics:

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been  
Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring_

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
Oh, with half of my heart

I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself  
Lonely was the song I sang, until the day you came  
Showing me another way and all that my love can bring

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)  
Oh, with half of my heart  
With half of my heart

Your faith is strong  
But I can only fall short for so long  
Down the road, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you  
Than half of my heart  
But I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
I can't stop loving you  
With half of my . . .

Half of my heart  
Oh, half of my heart

Half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
Half of my heart's got you  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do

Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring  
And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything

Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart  
Half of my heart . . .

Zim: I still hate Tak

Ellie: Well, to be honest, the song does kind of fit. Like the 'Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself'. You are very self-obsessed

Zim: I know that. I have a good reason to be

Ellie: Let me guess, you're amazing

Zim: See, even _you_ know that!

Pleakley: Invader kit has some questions:

_*sprints into room*  
__OMGOMGOMGOMG0O0O0O0O0OMG ZIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! If you could have ANYTHING YOU WANT, what would it be?_

Zim: TO RULE THE EARTH!

Pleakley:

_*gives what he wants*_

Zim: (Is given a contract stating that he is now the ruler of Earth) Yes… YES! I AM THE RULER OF EARTH!

Dib: NOOOOOOOOOO! (Jumps of Zim and they start fighting)

Ellie: Urgh… let's just sit this one out

(7 hours later)

Dib: (has torn clothes and messed up hair) Take that! (Slaps Zim on the shoulder. It doesn't hurt him)

Zim: (has some bruises and a black-eye) That was just pathetic…

Dib: Shut up! (Punches Zim's chin)

Zim: (Drops paper and it's grabbed by a Dib-fangirl, who rips it into pieces) AW! That was my tongue! Wait – NOOOOOO! STUPID DIB WORSHIPPER!

(Dib-fangirl is dragged of the stage my guards)

Zim: !

Dib: HA HA! (Zim kicks him in the privates and Dib falls on the floor, whimpering)

Zim: I'll destroy you after the show, filthy human! (Sits down on seat)

Pleakley:

_And im not looking to MAKE you like me, like SOME People...*glares at zim fangirls*...But it sure would be nice of you...(hint hint)  
__You are my FAVORITE character! Ill beat the crap outta Dib for you! *brings out metal bat* hehehe..._

Zim: Don't worry… (glances at Dib, who's still cowering on the floor) he's not getting up soon

Pleakley:

_ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM RULES ALL! ZIM. RULES. ALL!  
__i think ive made my point. :)  
__AND IN CONCLUSION,  
__Zim, i am, and always will be, youre MOST LOYAL fangirl.  
__You are AMAZING. Dont let ANYONE tell you different.  
__why are you so amazing?=D  
__P.S, i luuuuuuv uuuuu im ur biggest fan!  
__~Invader KIT!_

Zim: I ask myself that question every day. It seems that I was just born that way

Pleakley: Next is Invader Elze

_Are you available?_

Zim: Available?

Ellie: She means as in relationship-wise. As in, are you single?

Zim: Uh… yes… wait! No, I don't want to get into any Earthy-love-thing!

Ellie: So you're available but 'not ready'

Zim: Yes… wait, 'not ready'? What's that meant to mean? Zim is prepared for everything!

Ellie: Okay, that solves it, you can have him

Zim: Huh?

Pleakley:

_You are there greatest Irken ever alive! ! ! ! Zim, I would do ANYTHING for you to like me. ANYTHING. Dib, You must tell Zim he is amazing and be his servant for the whole episode! Zim, I give you Irken Nachos! ! ! ! ! ! Dear God... I can't contain myself... OMG! ! ! !  
__ZIIIIIIIIIIIIM! ! ! ! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU! I WOULD KILL DIB AND DESTROY THE HUMAN RACE JUST FOR YOU TO LIKE ME! ! ! I WOULD DO ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING IN THE WHOLE OF SPACE OF TIME! ! ! ! ! ! ! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE LIKE ME! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM!_

(Pleakley faints from loss of air)

Ellie: Oh no… Someone wake him up! (takes laptop and continues message)

_ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM! ZIM!_

Ellie: (Is gasping for air) Holy… wow… (clears throat)

_So what is your favorite:  
__-color_

Zim: Reddish-purple, like my eyes, since, ya know, if it's on me, it's the best

Ellie:

_-Race_

Zim: THE IRKENS!

_-tallest_

Zim: I worship both of my Tallest equally

_-FanGirl (PLEEEEEEEASE SAY ME! ! ! ! !)_

Zim: I haven't met all of them, but you did a good job of making someone faint, so that gives you bonus points. Too bad it wasn't Ellie

Ellie: Hey!

_-Other IZ character_

Zim: The Tallest are the Empire's rulers, so them. However, GIR isn't that bad either

GIR: I LOVE YOU TOO, MASTER!

Ellie:

_-Planet_

Zim: Irk. It's way better than Earth

_-Pairing that involves you_

Zim: I hate all of them from the bottom of my Squeedily Spooch

Ellie:

_-show_

Zim: Mine, of course

_*you MUST (Ellie make him do it) answer truthfully for all the questions*  
__Speak as Zim, not an Irken, Zim. Speak through your pak.  
__Do you like Me?_

Zim: I haven't talked to you yet, but I appreciate your worshipping of me

Ellie:

_Do you like the tallests?_

Zim: They are my leaders and gave me a worthy mission. I have no reason to not like them

Red: So… no hard feelings on the banishment to Foodcourtia?

Zim: Of course not, my Tallest

Purple: How about us trying to kill- (Red slaps him)

Red: (whispers harshly) Shut up!

Zim: Kill what?

Red: (obviously lying) Um… that energy absorbing blob of yours

Zim: Nah, that's okay

Red: Phew… (Whispering at Purple) think before you say something!

Ellie:

_Do you know about the invader secret?_

Zim: There're a lot of secrets kept by the invaders. I'm not going to tell you them, though

Ellie:

_Are you really loyal to the tallest?_

Zim: Yes, all Irkens are. But I'm more loyal to them than any of the others

Ellie:

_Do ya like this poem? (Not sure where this come from)_

_I live in seven's shadow.  
__Seven.  
__The most magical number.  
__Seven.  
__Punch line for 7,8,9.  
__Seven.  
__The most known multiplication table.  
__I live in seven's shadow.  
__I am six._

(Pleakley wakes up)

Pleakley: Wow… uh… what did I miss?

Ellie: Not much, just finished Invader Elze's questions

Zim: …I'm not a poem guy

Ellie: I think it's cool. You can look at it in lots of different ways – metaphorically or more literally

Dib: Yeah… but now I'm thinking of maths O.o

Ellie: Ew… maths… funnily enough, I hate the number seven because it can be a pain in a maths question. 10's my favourite

Pleakley: I like 7, though

Dib: I like 3

Gaz: I like 6…

Red: 2's my favourite

Purple: 139.5's the best

Zim: I like 1, because I think it describes me the most. First in everything

Tak: Why the heck are we talking about what numbers we like?

Ellie: What's your favourite number?

Tak: Eight, but-

Lard Nar: I like 12

Tenn: 14's nice

Tak: CAN WE GET BACK TO ASKING QUESTIONS?

Pleakley: …Okay, Miss whiner, as you wish…

_Thanks! I'm not sure where that poem was from, but today I made it up in math.  
__Three cheers for Zim!  
__VICTORY FOR ZIM!  
__VICTORY FOR ZIM!  
__VICTORY FOR ZIM!_

Zim: VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIM!

Pleakley: Next is Invader Chi

_I got some questions for Zim.  
__What do you think of gir?_

Zim: He's useful sometimes… but he's very stupid

Pleakley:

_What do you think of ZADR?_

Zim: IT DESERVES TO BURN IN THE BOMFIRE OF **HORRIBLE DEATH**! I WOULD _**NEVER**_EVEN_**THINK**_ OF LOVING A HUMAN, LET ALONE THE DIB STICK! HE WANTS TO RUIN MY MISSION, AND THAT IS ENOUGH TO MAKE ME WANT TO TEAR HIS LIMBS APART! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT HE'S SO ANNOYING AND ALSO HAS THE LARGEST HEAD KNOWN TO THE GALAXY!

Pleakley: Numbuh97 is next…

_zim-what would you do if, oh, i dont know... THE TALLESTS GAVE YOU A FAKE MISSION!_

Zim: They wouldn't do that

Ellie: Stubborn, isn't he?

Pleakley: Invader Zak is next

_Hey Zim it's me your brother unless this is a different demension, anyhow my question is how would you feel if I was your brother_

Zim: (Shrugs) I don't know… the question really is how would _you_ feel being a brother of INAVDER ZIM? Intimidated, envious or proud?

Pleakley:

_Hey Bro Quick question would you join me and the resistys to fight the Irken Empire_

Zim: No

Pleakley:

_Hey its me again bro Roach and I from the series have a couple of question and qutes to say  
__Zak: Zim what would you do if I was planning an attack on the Tallest and don't say you would tell the tallest because even you aren't that mean+ we are Brothers._

Zim: I wouldn't tell the Tallest, I'd fight you off by myself!

Red: It would be better if you just told us…

Zim: Don't worry, my Tallest, I'll protect you!

Red: (quietly) That's what I'm worried about…

Zim: What was that my Tallest?

Red: Nothing

Pleakley:

_Roach: Hey mate quick question why don't you do something nice for Tak so you two can start to really like each other I mean all you have to start out with is sorry._

Zim: NEVER! I hate Tak! She tried to steal my mission, the little disgrace to the mighty IRKEN RACE!

Tak: I'm right here, you know

Zim: Your point being…?

Pleakley:

_Zak: Hey tallest bureaucrats hope you like the resistys after we kick you to kingdom kong; for you will never be able to survie our deadler and more powerfuler guns and armor_

Purple: (sarcastic) Oh, I'm scared now…

Pleakley

_Roach: Yeah and the best thing is we have our own Irken rebel division so we know your command post inside and out lads_

Purple: AS LONG AS WE HAVE THE DOUGHNUTS, YOU CAN'T STOP US!

Everyone (even Red): O_o

Purple: …What?

Pleakley:

_Zak: Bro, will you tell Tak your past for I beleve the torture you went through was worse then her's_

Zim: My past? Well, it's not really that important, is it? It just lead to the amazing-ness which is ME!

_Roach: My final question lad if you had the choice of having to rescue Tak from some evil nightmare relm or saving Zak from an ambush from the I.E.C. A.K.A. the Irken Elite Commandos._

Zim: I would _never_ save Tak! I'll save Zak instead

Pleakley: You don't even know him

Zim: Nothing's worse than Tak! Except Dib, of course

Pleakley:

_Zak: Now my fianal question; if I tell you that your mission is a fake would you join me and help free all Irkens from there dictator ways. P.S. ask the Tallest about your mission being a fake if they say no then keep asking them._

Zim: My mission's not fake! Right, my Tallest?

Red: …Um, yeah, it's totally real…

Zim: See?

Pleakley: (rolls eyes) Here's some more from Invader Zak

_Zim, what if I told you that I have a growth serum for you and If you want it say yes._

Zim: YES, YES! Give it to ZIM so my amazing-ness can be shown even more! (Zim is given a bottle with some funny-looking liquid in it) Cool…

Red: Hey, Zim, look over there! (points at the Christmas tree)

Zim: What is it? (Looks)

Red: (slaps the bottle out of Zim's hand and it breaks into pieces, the liquid splattered on the stage's floor)

Zim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Oh well… Accidents happen

Dib: You would've killed me if I had made you drop that bottle, but you just shrugged it off when your leader did it?

Zim: You would've done it on purpose. My Tallest didn't mean it

Red: Exactly! No, shut up, big head

Dib: MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Pleakley:

_Did you and Tak ever know each other before the day Tak failed her test, because the writer{who is not me} says that in Episode 8 of the season 3 there is a romantic past between you two and that when tak found out it was you tnat ruined her life She wanted revenge for her not becoming an Invader and for breaking her heart._

Ellie: I've never heard of that story… where did you find it out?

Zim: I had never met Tak before; I would've recognised her when she shut down her disguise if I did know her

Pleakley:

_Invader Zak Reporting to ask five questions and make three comments or something; anyway.  
__1. Zim why did you destroy our home planet with that W.M.D. was it because it was so powerful that the power consumed you and lost control of yourself._

Zim: Yeah, but mainly I was just too excited to wait to go to my assigned planet

Pleakley:

_2. Do you know about the Revolution that is taking place with in the Irken society; if so then what side are you on {For the Tallest or for the Republic?}_

Zim: My Tallest! I'm loyal to them

_3. do you sometimes get depressed and stressed when you are trying to be somebody in everyones eyes? {I think your a somebody just thought I'd like to add that}_

Zim: Nah, everyone worships me naturally. I am already this 'someone' you speak of

Pleakley:

_4. If you had a choice between saving me, Tak, Dib, Irken Empire, or Rebel resistance which would you choose? {I honor any of your choices}_

Zim: The Irken Empire

Pleakley:

_5. My last question is why do you feel the need to destroy and don't say it is because our Paks were programed like that because I want to hear your own thoughts from your brain and not the Pak._

Zim: It's fun to destroy things. And I'm good at it

Pleakley:

_Comments:_

_1. Hey Tallest you know how you were torturing my Commanding officer Lard Nar? Well guess what I'm stopping by after this show and Roach and I are going to show you the true meaning of torture and feel free to take part in torturing them Commander Lard Nar._

Purple: You'll have to get us first

Red: Don't listen to him. We don't want to be kidnapped or anything like that. Can't we all forgive and forget? Make peace and all that stuff?

Ellie: In other words, Red's a sissy

Red: I am not! Take that back!

Ellie: Nope

Red: Take it back or I'll bomb your head into-

Ellie: BMW (points at the ceiling and a 2009 BMW X6 falls on top of Red)

Pleakley:

_2. Dib you should really consider joining the resistys and accepting my deal otherwise what are you going to do when a armada comes by Earth and you don't have the weapons, Tech, or reinforments to fight them off._

Dib: I just don't trust the Resisty, okay?

Pleakley:

_3. And here's something that will irratate the Tallest; Commander Lard Nar I have your reports on how many Irkens are fighting by the Resistys and the Report is 10,000+ and growing {Take that Tallest we will win this war by getting your people to join our side}_

Purple: I doubt it. The entire Irken population is eleven billion. 10,000 isn't very much compared to that

Pleakley: Next, we have a question from OtterFrog

_LOl I am enjoying this questionnaire:)  
__I have just one question for Zim, since I see that characters from Stitch are here.  
__Stitch was created to be the Ultimate Weapon, while Zim just had training as an invader. If they got into a fight, who would win? :)_

Pleakley: Stitch. He was made to destroy stuff

Zim: NONSENSE! I'm quite good at destroying stuff too!

Ellie: Yeah, but Stitch is just more likely to win in a battle – you have a stroke of bad luck with battles, anyway – but you'd win when it came down to how epic the two characters are

Zim: You say I cannot fight, earth-filth?

Ellie: No, but you can't even beat Dib. No offence, Dib

Dib: Hey!

Pleakley: Stitch was genetically engineered to break things and be an ultimate weapon. You just got a malfunctioning PAK that makes you have a liking for ruining people's lives

Zim: SILENCE!

Pleakley: xinvaderxrandomnessx is next

_(appears as hologram) Thankyouthankyouthankyou! That was amazing my bf loved it! So, zim, you're too loud._

Zim: No I'm not!

Dib: Actually, you kind of scream a lot

Zim: (glares at Dib) Says _YOU_!

Pleakley:

_Yeah, that's all. Keep screwing up on everything! You rock at that, and it's funny! Also, tallest, I luv u both, but not obsessively or anything. Lard nar, I came up with a more fitting name for the resisty. The retardsy! Fits you well._

Lard Nar: Okay, that's just mean!

Pleakley:

_Anyway, as another request, I'd like my oc to be on the show for the next 10 minutes! .com/art/My-Oc-Lyn 180645634?q=&qo=0&catpath=gallery:randomcreator:27582082&order=0&offset=0 yep!  
__Ok, and yeah, zim and dib, that other request was mandatory._

_LET THE BURRITO TOURTURE OF RANDOMNESS BEGIN! This has nothing to do with burritos, and no animals (except for 9000 pesky musquitos) were harmed in the filming of this live hologram. Lates!_

Ellie: Sorry, I'm not allowing any OCs to come in; too many people would request it :(

Pleakley: InvaderJazzyx33 has a question

_Can I ask a question to Zim? O_o  
__How come you are so ignorant to the fact that the tallest tricked you ? Are you just ignoring the fact because you know it's true?  
__(P.S. I love Zim ^-^)_

Zim: They didn't trick me! You FILTHY humans dare question my leaders?

Pleakley: Zim'sMostLoyalServant is next with a few questions:

_-enters the room in a wheelchair and full body cast-  
__Not sure what compelled me to do that, but if I ever get the feeling back in my legs, I'll be sure to never ** Gaz off again._

Gaz: That's a good idea

Pleakley:

_Anyway, questions for the magnificent Zim:  
__1) Is it true you had a crush on Miyuki back when she was Tallest?_

Zim: (nervously) Uh… no…

Skoodge: But, Zim, you told me that-

Zim: Silence, Skoodge! I only admired her political status…

(Miyuki appears)

Miyuki: You know, if you didn't kill me, I would have found that cute

(Spork appears)

Spork: (coughing) Paedophilia…

Miyuki: (glares at him)

Pleakley:

_2) How did you survive flying into that star at the end of "Hobo 13"?_

Zim: I first screeched for escape pods, but there weren't any, so I put on my air-breathing bubble thing and jumped out of the ship, calling for GIR to come pick me up. He didn't answer though, so was floating there for a whole week before some Meekrob ship picked me up. They tried to kill me, but I got one of their escape pods and got out. Ha, stupid Meekrob…

Meekrob: We're not stupid!

Tenn: Yes you are

Meekrob: Who's the one who got sent malfunctioning SIR units, was captured, almost got killed and failed horribly at her mission?

Tenn: SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Meekrob: I don't have a mouth. We're beings of pure energy, remember?

Tenn: I don't care, just stop talking! You guys are so annoying!

Pleakley:

_3) Why don't you just apologize to Tak for ruining her chance at being an Invader? She could be a valuable ally if she didn't hate you._

Zim: ZIM NEEDS NO ALLIES!

Pleakley:

_4) You do realize the Tallest hate you too, right?_

Zim: No they don't!

Ellie: Denial: a state of mind marked by a refusal or an inability to recognize and deal with a serious personal problem. Eg. Zim's reaction to people telling him about what the Tallest really think of him

Zim: You confuse me, human

Ellie: I know :D

Pleakley:

_5) Do you have any mental scars from your time on Foodcourtia?_

Zim: Yes… (twitches as he has a flashback)

(Everyone looks at Sizz-lorr suspiciously)

Sizz-lorr: (who's in the audience, but is still stuck in that same couch) Don't look at me like that!

Pleakley:

_6) How do you really feel about GIR and Minimoose? Do you think of them as slaves, sidekicks, or friends?  
__That's all.  
__Zim'sMostLoyalServant signing off. _

Zim: Neither of them really listen to me like a slave would, nor does ZIM need friends, so they're sidekicks

Pleakley: TimIsaFunSucker is next

_Me: Yay! Zimmeh's chapter!  
__Meghan: *Pops up outta nowhere* Pfff. Dib's better.  
__Me: -.- First you invade my fics, no your invading my REVIEWS, TOO?  
__Meghan: Just call me Invader Meg! ^-^  
__Me: -.-" ...No. Anyways, Zim,  
__1. Do you or would you ever like Gaz?_

Zim: NO!

Pleakley:

_2. How do you feel about ZaTr? I HATE IT! Tak hates you for ruining her life, and you hate her for trying to take your mission! There's no way you'd ever be friends, let alone something more!_

Zim: EXACTLY! That's what I think!

Pleakley:

_And as for Red...  
__Meghan: Ooh! Me! Me! Me! Me! Can I PLEASE do it? :D  
__Me: *.$ Fine. Just shut up, your voice in making me sick...  
__Meghan: YAY! *Meghan pulls a rope* *Giant piano full of maggots, water and meat falls on Red*_

Red: What the f- (starts smoking due to the water and meat) AHHHHHHHH! PAIN! (runs around in circles, arms going crazy)

Pleakley:

_Meghan and Me: DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED TALLEST! (That's our catchphrase)_

Red: I HATE YOUU! (Maggot bites his eye) OUCH! (slaps eye to get rid of maggot) AH! MY EYE!

Spork: Loser

Pleakley:

_Me: Tak, you are awesome! You're favorite character, but why does you accent change so much? (First it sounds American, then it sounds like you're from New Jersey, then it sounds Brittish!)_

Tak: Meh, it stays British throughout the episode, really

Pleakley:

_Also, Gir, which do you like more: Piggies, Waffles, Cupcakes, Tacos, or your master? (Zim)  
__Meghan and Me: BYE, BIATCHEZ! *Dissapear in a cloud of purple smoke with "Cartoon" by Skye Sweetnam playing*_

GIR: I LOVE THEM ALLLLLLL!

Pleakley: We have three questions from Eternally Ebony

_Yeah Spork! Wow, you do have a good voice..._

Spork: Thank you ;D

Pleakley:

_Anyway, onto the epicenter of the IZ Universe: ZIM!  
__1) Have you launched any animals into space? Yes, this includes humans._

Zim: Yes, of course

Pleakley:

_2) Do you despise the host? How about the host's assistant?_

Ellie: …Are you trying to say something?

Zim: Yes, I despise her, and her one-eyed assistant

Ellie: I knew it ._.

Pleakley:

_3) RANDOM Q! Sticks and stones could break bones, but words will never hurt... do you think that's true?_

Zim: LIES! FILTHY LIES! Words, sticks and stones hurt everybody the same, except for me. Nothing can hurt INVADER ZIM!

Pleakley: We have some questions from Mia The Blind

_ZIM!_

Zim: What?

_ZIM!_

Zim: What?

_ZIM!_

Zim: WHAT?

_I have questions for joo!  
__1. WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID?_

Zim: I'm not stupid!

Dib: Yes you are

Zim: SILENCEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Pleakley:

_2. In Gaz, Taster of Pork, what were you planning to do with Gir full of monkeys?_

Zim: …you don't need to know that…

Pleakley:

_3. Again, from GToP, what would you do if Dib cast the sense of the shadow hog on YOU?_

Zim: I WOULD DESTROY THE DISTGUSTINGLY BIG-HEADED DIB-HUMAN! Luckily for him, he didn't do that

Pleakley:

_4. Did you know I have an assassin OC stalking you right now? -figure wrapped completely in black with gray eyes lands in front of him, waves, jumps back to ceiling rafters-_

Zim: I didn't see that one coming…

Pleakley:

_5. Should I hit you with a steak or a three-thousand pound muffin(PORKCOW xP)?_

Zim: NO!

Pleakley:

_6. Can I have gir? PWEASE!_

Zim: The Tallest gave him to me, so I must refuse letting you have excess to something so advanced

Purple: (starts chuckling) Yeah, advanced… heh heh…

Pleakley:

_And for Elle, BRING JTHM IN!_

Ellie: We'll see how the show goes, maybe I can drag him in at some point

Pleakley: Invader Tay And Zimmy For ever is next

_What is your favorite pairing? _

Zim: I hate them all!

Pleakley:

_and my question for you. What was up with red in gazs episode?  
__from,  
__Invader Tay  
__P.S my name dosent mean what you think..._

Zim: I don't know what's wrong with him

Pleakley: Tinkerbell220 has four questions for Zim

_ITS ZIMMM!1  
__as you can see i love zim alright first question  
__1. which pairing do you prefer ZaGR ZaDR ZaTr orrrr you can pic k ME!(and you HAVE TO PICK ONE)_

Zim: ZIM DOES NOT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! Especially pick which type of love I prefer! I prefer none!

Pleakley: Okay, um… who do you hate the least, Dib, Tak or Gaz?

Zim: Urgh… I guess Gaz, she hasn't stopped me destroying Earth as much as Dib and she hasn't attempted to take my mission yet… BUT I STILL HATE HER! SHE'S HUMAN!

Pleakley: That answers your question :)

_happened to the moose?( btw dib ur annoying zim you have my permission to slap him)_

Zim: (Slaps Dib) And which moose? Minimoose? He's still with me, he's just at the base now

Pleakley:

_RED? DO YOU REMEMBER ME?probably not since we wiped your memory after me and crystal kidnapped you and forced you to get drunk and do uhhh stuff!_

Red: Uh… I… got vague memories of something like that happening…

Spork: You disgust me, Red

Pleakley:

_4. back to zim here is a giganto load of weapons that not even GIR can mess up XD you can use them for anything!_

Zim: If they're Irken made, then I thank you

_annnd thats it oh wait!if keef is there can i lock him in a closet with a horny goat? PLEEAAASSSEE if i cant then at least put red purple or dib in there  
__BYE ZIMMEH I LOVE YA!_

Ellie: Even I don't hate Keef enough to have him go through _that_. That's almost as bad as a horny swan… anyway, it's time for a break!

* * *

Robo-Mum: (Is wearing a Santa costume) SPIN IT LIKE A BOTTLE IN TRUTH OR DARE! (spins the arrow)

(The arrow spins around till it stops at the name: GIR!)

GIR: Hey! That's me!

Zim: GIR, order everyone to destroy Earth!

GIR: Nah uhhhhhhh. First, I want PIGGIES! LOTS OF PIGGIES!

(Hundreds of pigs flood in)

GIR: NOW, CUPCAKES!

(Cupcakes fall for the air)

GIR: WAFFLES!

(Waffles fall from the air too)

GIR: (in the same melody as It's raining Men) IT'S RAINING WAFFLES! OH YEAH, AND CUPCAKES TOOOOOOO! I WANT A SINGING TACO!

(A taco with a mouth and two very disturbing eyes comes skipping towards GIR singing the Caramelldansen)

GIR: YAYYYYYY! (Picks up taco, singing along with it) Oa-oa-a, Dansa med oss, Klappa era hander, gör som vi gör, ta några steg åt vänster, lyssna och lär, missa inte chansen, nu är vi har med Caramelldansen! (eats the taco) HEH HEHHHHHHHHHH!

(-For those who don't know this, the Caramelldansen is Swedish. Check it up on Youtube, it just screams GIR-)

GIR: ! EVERYONE DANCE! (Random Irkens come up next to him and start dancing to the Doom song) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Ellie: And we're back :D

Pleakley: The next few questions are from joy2theworlddannyphantom

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
__...  
__I hate the holidays.  
__1) If Dib wasn't so superstitious, but was still smart, do you think he would make a good friend?_

Zim: NEVER!

Pleakley:

_2) Did you know I'm part Irken? *antenna twitches* I have the tongue and antenna. *Sticks out tongue* Shee?_

Zim: I see…

Pleakley:

_3) Out of Ellie, Tak and Gaz, who would you rather be with (romantically)_

Ellie: Wow, you _seriously _just included me in that question?

Zim: NONE! TWO ARE IDIOTIC HUMANS AND ONE TRIED TO STEAL MY MISSION!

Ellie: Phew… Zim's funny and epic but I wouldn't actually _go out_ with him

Pleakley:

_4) What do you look for in a mate?_

Zim: I don't want a mate!

Pleakley:

_5) Does your race even HAVE mates?  
__Myeah, I'm done here. *flies away using black angel like wings*_

Zim: No, We have cloning machines, so we don't need them

Pleakley: invader Claire's ask this question:

_Everyone:What's your opinion on Fred:The Movie I think It's Awesome!  
__If ya don't like it too bad!You have to watch it 300,000,000 Times!_

Ellie: I haven't actually watched it. It's not even in the theatres yet where I live xD So… I'll back to you with that question...

Pleakley:

_Alright!Ellie Your AWESOME!(Gives her a pumpkin pie and chocolate cake!  
__Alright Bye!_

Ellie: Pumpkins and chocolate! I'm in Heaven! (starts floating with happiness) Thank youuuuuuuu!

Pleakley: Next is Invader Nav

_ZIM WILL FEEL MY UNHOLY WRATH WHICH IS GREATER THAN GAZ'S! Oh, Dib, the Halloween cemetery thing was awesome. :) I will give you pics!  
__Zim, did you not remember what I said about insulting Dib's normal head? I SAID YOU'D FEEL MT WRATH, YOU IDIOT!, my Box, are you a mathacist? *crickets chirping* *sigh*_

Ellie: I know what a masochist is =)

Pleakley:

_someone who enjoys pain.*throws fire ball at Zim* man dress! You wear a man dress! (I actually don't think so, but its funny to say. The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim is gonna be ticked at me. :3 )_

Zim: IT'S NOT A DRESS! And… I'M ON FIRE! HELP! SOMEBODY HELPPPP!

Ellie: (Get's out fire extinguisher) Eat my Carbon Dioxide, fire! (Sprays Zim with it till the fire stops. Zim's left with burnt clothing and a pissed off face)

Zim: Ouch… o.e

Pleakley:

_Zim, have you ever tried swimming in water while covered in paste, or are you too nervous it won't work and you'll end up burning? Wait, he's still suffering the effects of my fire ball._

Zim: I don't want to go swimming in some filthy human pool… OUCH, my arm…

Ellie: Cuz he can't swim :3

Zim: What makes you think that? Aww, yelling hurts (rubs jaw)

Ellie: Well, you don't know what water is, so I'm guessing you can't swim. Can you?

Zim: I can swim! ZIM can do anything!

Pleakley:

_Well, while Zim attempts to overcome his agony, I take this time to say I now like both Tallest thanks to Penonymous. I used to only like Pur, and hate Red, but they're both cool. Aren't you guys happy, Tallest? :)_

Red: A fan!

Purple: Yay!

Pleakley:

_and no, Pur Pleakly will not suck it. O_O.(I admit, that made me lol)_

Purple: -_-"

Ellie: x) I'm a very sick minded person at times…

Pleakley:

_*hugs Dib* MY ETERNAL FAVORITE!_

Dib: Someone likes me more than Zim! Beat that, Alien scum!

Zim: SILENCE! That is a very rare occasion!

Pleakley:

_Okay, I think Zim has some nerve endings still in tact.*kicks in a place no guy wants to be kicked* WRITHE IN PAIN, B*TCH! Okay, now the ALMIGHTY Invader Zim hates me. :3_

Zim: (in a squeaky voice) I hate you… (falls off chair)

Pleakley:

_Zim, have you seen the Pilot episode? If not, watch it. WATCH IT, I SAY! Obey my fist! *shakes fist*_

Zim: (Still on floor and squeaking) Of course I have, human pig smelly!

Pleakley:

_Okay, I'm done.*hugs Dib* and remember, an Apple a day keeps the doctor away if well aimed.*disappears, cookies appear at Dib's feet*_

Ellie: I actually like that apple joke :D

Dib: Chocolate chip! Cool! Thanks!

Zim: (voice is back to normal and he's climbed back in his seat) Revenge shall be MINE!

Pleakley: Next is The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim

_YES! I only have one question. Why am I so amazing? Thats all._

Zim: I really don't know. But we really are amazing, aren't we?

Pleakley: Zim-and-Nny-servant-001 is next

_OMFG! ZIMMETH I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH! I WISH I WAS WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE YOUR FRIEND BUT I AM NO MATCH FOR YOUR GREATNES! THATS WHHY I AM YOUR MOST LOYAL AND STRONGEST AND SMARTEST SERVANT! ON WITH THE QUESTIONS...oh but i need to quickly add that i will not put you through any torturish questions like i did gaz  
__threesum-with-gaz-zim-and-me: BUT I MIGHT __grins evily__BUT I DO NOT SERVE YOU BECAUSE I AM HALF OF ZIM-AND-NNY-SERVANT-001 PERSONALITY AND I SERVE NNY! ONLY NNY!  
__me: GODDAMNIT THREESUM, I ALREADY TOLD YOU,YOU WWWIIILLLL SERVE ZIM BUT YOU CAN SERVE NNY TOO  
__(Threesum is her nickname)  
__okay sorry about that now ahem...ON WITH THY QUESTIONS!  
__master zim why do you even have robot parents they don't really work NO EFFENCE TO YOUR WORK I AM SORRY MASTER-SAMA!_

Zim: They help make me look normal! It's part of the disguise… (fingers wiggle as if he were casting a spell as he says 'disguise')

Pleakley:

_when you take over earth which you will...i will make sure of it...__grins evily__can you let gaz help irk i'm sure she will agree if you give her high-tech video games, pigs, pizza, and let her be a comando in your army_

Zim: NEVER! Gaz is human!

Pleakley:

_also can i your most trusted and loyal servant even though i am human. Please let me i would kill all my family and friends(except my bff jasmine) for you on the spot without regret. I AM SERIOUS I WILL!_

Zim: No humans are accepted!

Pleakley:

_OKAY THAT IS ABOUT IT SO-  
__Threesum: WAIT... ZIM DO YOU THINK NNY CAN HELP WITH YOUR ARMY TOO! I AM SURE HE WILL AS LONG AS YOU KEEP SQUEE ALIVE AND GIVE HIM SOME HUMANS TOO DRAIN THERE BLOOD FROM!PLEASE!_

Zim: I'll think about it…

Pleakley:

_me: THREESUM THATS BRILLANT SOO PLEASE MASTER ZIM-SAMA PLEASE!  
__OKAY THAT IS DONE BUT BEFORE I LEAVE I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!__walks to the end of the stage and her clothes transforms to bood red and dark almost back purple(the same color as her eyes) with a lime green irken symbal over her heart__ZIM FANGIRLS AND BOYS UNITE!__suddenly the ground below the stage opens up and 3 million peple of all races and age pop out__THIS IS YOUR ARMY! BYE!__my black angel wings pop out as i fly away__CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME!_

(the amount of fans fills up the whole hall to breaking point and everyone's squeezed against the wall)

Ellie: Turn on the fan-force field!

(The fan-force-field is turned on and the fans are dramatically pushed out of the now shattered windows and everyone else is on the floor, moaning from pain due to their crushed organs. Zim springs up, seemingly unharmed and with a proud smirk on his face)

Zim: I have control over that many people? This is amazing! Soon, I shall RULE ALL OF HUMANITY!

Pleakley: Wow… uh, you do have a lot of fans… (gets up, rubbing his head in pain) Anyway, we have another review from Zim-and-Nny-servant-001

_MASTER-SAMA I HAVE SUCESSFULY GATHERED ALL THE ZIM FANS I COULD FIND! I LOKED THROUGH OUT ALL THE PLANETS,UNIVERSES,AND DIMENTIONS TO RALLY THEM UP! DESPITE  
__THAT CLOSE CALL IN THE WORLD OF JONNY THE HOMOCITAL MANIAC BECAUSE THREESUM TOOK CONTOL OF MY BODY AND PONCED ON HIM WILL HUGING AND KISSING HIM(she basicly had a fangirl moment),THEN HE TRIED TO KILL US I MADE IT BACK WITHOUT ANY INJURIES! I ALSO COUNTED UP THE ARMY IN WHOLE WE HAVE 20,000,000+ FANS IN OUR ARMY READY TO SERVE YOU! I HAVE ALSO TOOK HALF OF THE ARMY AND DIVIDED THEM. ONE TEAM WILL GO TO EACH PLANET, UNIVERSE, AND DIMENTION TO CONVERT IZ FANS TO HAIL ZIM, ANOTHER TEAM HAS GONE TO EACH PLANET, UNIVERSE, AND DIMENTION TO FIND ANYMORE ZIM FANS AND ALSO GET ALL TEAM ZIM(team zim is consisted of all iz characters who suport zim. Gir, Minimoose, Skooge, even the horrible Keef and many more characters are on team zim. the fans of these characters are consitered on team zim) TO JOIN US! THE LAST TEAM WAS SENT TO EACH PLANET, UNIVERSE, AND DIMENTION TO DESTROY ALL ANTI-ZIM OR DIB FANS AND ALL WHO ARE ON TEAM DIB(team dib consistes of all iz characters who suport dib or hate zim. Tak, Sizz-lorr, and Lard nar are some of team dib) AND HAVE THEM DISPOSED OF ALONG WITH ANY NETRALS(netral are iz characters who couldnt care less about who wins. Gaz, The tallest, and Ms. Bitters are the nuetrals) WHO PUT UP A FIGHT. I WILL ACEPT ANY PUNISHMENT YOU FIND FIT FOR NOT ASKING YOUR PERMISION TO PERFORM THIS TASK! Anywho i forgot my questions so i will write some comments instead. first comment CAPS IS FUN but tiring._

Ellie: Use the Caps lock, then :)

Pleakley:

_2nd comment tallest i swear to you that if you hurt THE ALMIGHTY MASTER ZIM-SAMA in anyway mentaly or physicaly i will hurt you in the worst possible ways of course not along threesum along with her boyfriend Johnny C. or Nny as most call him will help with the torture __grins evily at the thought__also this goes for anyone else who tries to hurt my master-sama i swear i will kill you. Servant 001 out_

Spork: You guys got a death threat. HA!

Purple: Well, you don't like Zim, so I think you ALSO get a death threat! HA HA!

Spork: But I'm already dead.

Purple: Oh yeah…

Spork: HA HA HA!

Pleakley: Okay, here's the last one fromZim-and-Nny-servant-001

_MASTER ZIM-SAMA our army has grown to 400,000,000+fans in just half an hour are you proud of me please praise me. Also we have destroyed 20% of all anti-zim or dib fans and team dib fans. take that dib the ALMIGHTY ZIM-SAMA WILL PREVAIL! we have also gotten gaz fans to join us so we have about 20,000,000+ more troops in our army and we have the gir fans with us to. Gir has about 500,000,000+ fans so altogether we stand at about 920,000,000 members of our army ZIM-SAMA! but now i want to ask you some questions_

Zim: My army is HUGE! WOW!

Pleakley:

_1. can i torture dib a tiny bit once you rule earth?_

Zim: After I'm done with him, sure

Pleakley:

_2. you like anime?whats your favorite?_

Zim: I don't like anime; it was made by humans

Pleakley:

_3. you like manga?whats your're favorite?_

Zim: Same answer

Pleakley:

_4. you like the happy tree friends? who's your favorite character? mine is flippy and flakey._

Zim: It's made by the humans! But it is somewhat amusing watching colourful animals being torn into shreds…

Pleakley:

_5. who's your favorite ceral killer? mine is nny._

Zim: Mine is me

Ellie: How are you a serial killer?

Zim: I killed them (points at Miyuki and Spork) and 15 invaders in the first Operation Impending Doom. That means I've killed 17 people. That makes me a serial killer, right?

Spork: Actually, it was the 15 invaders you killed that made you a serial killer. You killed them all within a 30 day period. In fact, you killed them all within an hour. However, me and Miyuki, even though we were in the 30 day period, were only two victims. Usually, you would need to kill at least three to be considered a serial killer

Ellie: How do you know that?

Spork: _You_ were the one who typed that

Ellie: Oh yeah… (everyone gives her a suspicious look) I haven't killed anyone, okay? I just heard about that 30 day, three people rule thing on TV! I'm not even out of school, for goodness sake!

Pleakley:

_6. what's your favorite color or colors? mine are blood red, dark purple, black, midnight blue, and dark emerald green. i'm kinda gothic..._

Zim: I like purplish-red. Because that's the colour of my eyes

Pleakley:

_7. what kind of music do you like? i like rock, classical, some pop, only eminem rapping, and only carry underwood country._

Zim: I like anything that's popular for Irkens

Ellie: So, like Irken pop?

Zim: Yes, I guess you could can it that

Ellie: What does that sound like?

Red: Just listen to the theme song. It's sort of techno-darkish music

Pleakley:

_8. what's your favorite band? i like rage against the machine, my chemical romance, three days grace, and cage the elephant._

Zim: (shrugs) I don't know Earth bands so well, but I like IrkenBeat, an Irken band

Pleakley:

_9. whats your favorite song? i like both bulls on parade and killing in the name of by rage against the machine._

Zim: That's hard to answer… I don't know

_10. whats your idea of a romantic place? mine is during midnight with a full moon no stars beside a glowing ocean of blood with a city engulfed in flames behond me. kind of creepy i know..._

Zim: Romance? Ew…

Pleakley:

_11. whats your happy place? mine is in a feild filled with white roses whith a blood red full moon with no stars and in the middle of the field the roses are stained red with my blood. again creepy i know but that is who i am..._

Zim: My happy place is at a Tallest Ceremony, with me going to be crowned the Tallest

Red: (whispering solemnly) I pray that'll never happen…

Pleakley:

_THAT IS ALL! also before i go, dib it's nice that your trying to save us but were're noct worth it. i mean even if zim wasn't going to take over earth, which he WILL, humanity will some just destoy itself later so, stop wasting your time! servant 001 out_

Dib: Well, someone needs to try and save us

Pleakley: Skittles-XX is next…

_I have some questions for Zim. But first... *Attacks Zim with meat* Sorry Zim, you're awesome, but I had to do that otherwise my OC Ari would kill me._

Zim: AHHHHH! THE MEAT!

Pleakley:

_1.) Who do you hate more: 'Mary' or 'Fred?'_

Zim: I hate both of those idiots, but 'Mary' is just a complete insult to the universe

Pleakley:

_2.) Do Irkens own the Poop Company? In the end of one episode, I think the Tak one, you were drinking Poop Cola and there was an Irken sign on the bottom..._

Zim: We actually stole the idea from the Meekrob, but yeah, we own it

Meekrob: They did steal it. Those Irken b*stards

Pleakley:

_3.) If you literally HAD to have a relationship with ANY character, who would it be?_

Zim: ZIM DOES NOT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! INCLUDING LOVING SOMEONE!

Pleakley: Next is threesum with gaz zim and me

_HAHAHA! I TOOK CONTROL OVER SEVANT 001's BODY SO I CAN ASK YOU DISTURBING QUESTIONS!*evil laughing is heard then someone else is heard screaming* WTF?  
__servant 001: DON'T YOU GODAMN DARE THREESUM! I WILL KICK YOUR ** ** IF YOU DO THEN CASTERATE YOU! YOU MOTHER ** HOE SCANK **!  
__threesum: okay o.0 ...i'm a girl though... anyway FOWARD WITH THE DISTURBING QUESTIONS! ALSO IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE HOW DISTURBING MY QUESTIONS ARE ASK GAZ ABOUT MY QUESTIONS TO HER WAS AND IF SHE DOESNT REMEMBER ELLIE OR WHATEVER HOST IS THERE LOOK UP THE QUESTIONS I ASKED GAZ AND THE HAVE HER READ IT TO EVERYONE! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Ellie: I'm not going to come up with any excuse other than, I'm just not bothered to do that

Spork: Lazy

Ellie: We've passed _eighty_ thousand words, so I'm getting a _bit_ tired, okay?

Spork: Pfft… whatever, drama Queen

Pleakley:

_...okay... ahem ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!  
__you could chose betwen making love to gaz or having dib rape you or having to be taks sex slave for 1 month or be the tallest mate (yes i mean both of them) which one would you pick? oh and you CANNOT pick niether you MUST pick one of the answers i have provided._

Zim: ZIM DOES NOT-

Ellie: No, no, answer this one. It's interesting… in a really sick way

Zim: (twitch) Urgh… I hate humans… I hate Tak… the Tallest would most likely feel awkward… uh…

Red: If you pick us, we'll send you back to Foodcourtia!

Zim: …Foodcourtia… (twitches) Then not the Tallest! Dib and Gaz are both humans, and that's just _sick_, and Tak's so annoying!

Pleakley: Since threesum with gaz zim and me said sex _slave_, that would mean Tak has full control of the whole having _it_, right? And she would never want to do that to you, now would she?

Tak: Ew, no way would I let _him_ do _that_ to me!

Pleakley: Exactly. That means that, let's say that you picked that one, you wouldn't need to do anything because Tak wouldn't want you to

Zim: …That is a good point… I pick Tak!

Tak: But we're _never_ having… you know what I mean

Zim: Agreed…

Pleakley:

_2. would you rather make hardcore love to Nny or dib?(oh and when i mean hardcore i mean there will be blood) you cannot pick niether._

Zim: I wish not to 'make love' to ANYONE! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD, HUMANS! Especially when it comes to the Dib-stick! That's just sick…

Ellie: I guess you can figure out an answer for yourself. He hates Dib down to his Squeedily Spooch, so…

Pleakley:

_you rather have gir give you a ** or ride you? please if he doesn't know what those thing me explain it to him. you cannot pick niether_

Zim: …I don't get it…

Ellie: Explaining is as good as pulling this up to an M, so no. And I'm actually getting a bit nauseous now… I'm _not_ kidding… I'm eating a sandwich while typing this, so…

Pleakley:

_which one: 69 position with gaz, ** done by dib, or triangle with BOTH tallest. you have to pick one. p.s. triangle position is basicly the same as 69 except with 3 people._

Zim: (faints out of nausea)

Ellie: Oh crap, he's down… uh… does anyone know CPR?

Skoodge: OH OH! ME! (jumps on Zim and starts randomly shaking him) WAKE UP, ZIM! WAKE UP!

Ellie: …Anyone else?

Random Irken: I'm a nurse (she kicks Skoodge off Zim and does CPR) _But _you have to pay me

Ellie: Uh… I'll see what money I can dig up…

Pleakley:

_would be worse reading a ZADR lemon or a ZATR lemon or a ZAGR lemon? have to pick one. if he doesnt know what they are show him.  
__XD all done that wasnt to bad right *suddenly disapears before anyone can hurt her* bye zim XP_

Zim: (moans in pain)

Ellie: There's your answer! Now let's go to the next question (does that 'move on' movement with her hands)

Pleakley: I think that's a good idea… huntress of dawn has a message

_I hereby cure ZiM of any pain he is in. Cuz im cool like that. This healing spell lasts through the next torture review, too. ZiM shall be protected.  
__)→huntress  
__FEAR ME DIB_

(There's a flash of light and Zim is seen, sitting on the chair with no more scratches, burn marks and bruises. He's also wide awake)

Zim: THANK YOU!

Ellie: I think that's just what he needed xD Anyway… I think this episode's done.

Random Irken: How about my money?

Ellie: You didn't do anything. Huntress of dawn helped Zim more than you

Random Irken: B*tch (marches off, irritated)

Ellie: The next character we're going to ask questions is: A random Meekrob citizen!

Red: Seriously?

Ellie: Yep. You can ask him anything. He works at the Prison of Meekrob

Tenn: What's his name?

Ellie: Grumz

Tenn: …I think he's that one guard who I know! I hated him! He always teased me about the SIR units!

Ellie: Then you have my permission to torture him. No one likes a piece of energy bullying an Irken. Anyway, you guys can ask him anything – literary. Hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, guys! Bye!

* * *

A/N: Okay… three important things I want you guys to read:

1. My internet was dead yesterday so that's why this episode's late

2. I'm making this T, now, because it seems that things can only get more messy and sick-minded

3. Grumz is not really a proper OC. He just acts the way I'm guessing the Meekrob act, so he has no real defined personality. He just represents the general Meekrob opinions. Also, he's name is a mix of Greza (meaning 'Prison' in Swahili) and Kumi (meaning 'ten' – a reference to Tenn being in prison – in Swahili), if you're curious, which you probably aren't…

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone! =)


End file.
